Tu vaincras par ce signe
by Andrea Wellenberg
Summary: (Aventures) C'est bien connu, lorsque les paysans dorment, les sorcières du Mont Fol dansent, jusqu'à tomber ivres dans les bras du démon. Mais cette nuit-là, les réjouissances ont pris un tour sinistre. Théo et ses compagnons sont bien décidés à mettre un terme à cette orgie de sang.
1. L'abîme appelle l'abîme

L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Je les emprunte, et les rendrai presque intacts. Toute copie de ce texte est interdite.

Sur ce, je souhaite à tous les curieux qui s'égareront par ici, une agréable lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 

oOo

Eden semble être redevenue un louveteau, à folâtrer ainsi dans la poudreuse. La neige tombe en pluie fine des sapins, et parsème son dos, l'incitant à s'ébrouer joyeusement. Le silence ouaté qui règne dans le sous-bois, mure les aventuriers dans une contemplation pensive. Une rêverie uniquement troublée par les bougonnements impies de Balthazar. Le mage est en lutte avec un ennemi pernicieux, à savoir le verglas, et possède pour toute arme la disgracieuse paire de bottes fourrées à crampons, qu'il a consentie à enfiler. Empoigner la capuche du semi-démon, et le soulever pour le remettre sur ses pieds, est devenu un geste parfaitement machinal pour Théo.

Après plusieurs glissades embarrassantes, où Balthazar a embrassé la croupe de Lumière, au grand déplaisir de l'étalon ombrageux, le mage a fini par accepter de marcher devant le paladin, qui tient son palefroi par la bride. Le soleil, bien présent en cette journée d'hiver, a fait fondre superficiellement la couche de neige, qui recouvre le sentier. Et lorsque les ombres du soir se sont étendues, et que la fraîcheur est revenue, cette mince pellicule d'eau a givré, transformant le chemin en patinoire. Mais cela vaut toujours mieux que contraindre Lumière à faire du hors-piste, et se cogner le chanfrein contre les basse-branches des sapins.

Eden, partie à la chasse au renard ailé, une chimère qui hante les loups, revient avec une trouvaille bien plus concrète. Un paquet emballé dans un torchon, qu'elle porte fièrement dans sa gueule, même s'il la gêne en cognant contre son poitrail. Un casse-croute qu'elle a dû voler à un charbonnier, c'est ce que se dit Grunlek, avant que le paquet ne se mette à pousser un vagissement aigrelet. De surprise, la louve bondit comiquement dans les airs, avant de lâcher le torchon, et de détaler. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard, la queue entre les jarrets, les oreilles pointées en avant, méfiante mais guidée par la curiosité. Le nain repousse gentiment son museau alors qu'elle l'approchait du paquet, un geste qu'il y a quelques semaines encore, l'animal sauvage n'aurait pas accepté, même de la part de son ami.

Grunlek s'accroupit sur ses talons, pour ne pas tremper le bas de ses chausses dans la neige, et dépiaute délicatement le colis. Théo, qui même dans les pleurs hachés d'un bébé, croit reconnaître une mélopée satanique, s'agenouille à son tour devant la petite chose, une main sur le pommeau de son épée.

« C'est à peine vivant… et ce n'est pas complètement humain. » Balthazar s'est approché dans leur dos. Il a pris appui sur les épaules respectives du nain et du paladin, pour pouvoir se pencher confortablement sur le nourrisson emmailloté.

Théo grogne dans son écharpe, seule touche dans son harnachement, qui rappelle que l'on est bien en hiver. « Merci de prendre le temps de nous énoncer l'évidence, Bob… »

Le mage se contente d'un sourire tranquille, alors que le bébé louche sur le doigt qu'il a pointé vers lui. Grunlek pince très légèrement la peau bleutée du nourrisson, et constate avec tristesse que l'empreinte de son pouce demeure, signe que l'enfant est déshydraté à un point critique.

Le nain s'apprête à dire quelque chose, lorsque les rayons rasants du soleil, qui leur parviennent depuis la colline d'en face, sont obturés par la mince silhouette de Shin. L'archer récupère délicatement le bébé, glissant une main sous ses fesses pour le stabiliser, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

« Tu sais Shin, à moins que tu ne prévois de te faire pousser un troisième téton gorgé de lait dans la nuit, il serait plus judicieux de profiter du peu de lumière diurne qu'il nous reste, pour rebrousser chemin et demander de l'aide au premier hameau venu… Shin, tu m'écoutes mon grand… ?! »

Difficile à dire sous tout ce tissu, mais les épaules de l'archer semblent se raidir davantage, alors qu'il accélère ses enjambées, pas du tout dans la direction suggérée par le mage, comme s'il voulait gagner la course contre le soleil couchant.

Il laisse derrière lui des aventuriers plantés dans la neige, médusés par l'austérité soudaine de leur compagnon. Lumière se met de lui-même en branle, habitué comme il l'est à ce que le signal du départ vienne de Shin. Théo n'a pas d'autre choix que de trébucher à la suite de son cheval, et c'est ensuite tout le groupe qui descend vers le petit lac artificiel, le but premier de leur voyage du jour.

Théo est en train de marmonner qu'en pleine nature, un bébé sera un poids mort encore pire que Bob à se trimballer, lorsque même le sévère paladin perd sa voix, saisi par le spectacle mortifère qui les attend sous le petit pont. L'ouvrage branlant enjambe l'un des ruisseaux qui alimente la retenue d'eau. Ce qu'ils avaient pris de loin pour des grumes, oubliées par les bûcherons durant une précédente saison de coupe, se révèle être des cadavres. Des corps d'élémentaires, qui flottent entre deux eaux, bécotés par de gros poissons blancs, immangeables d'après Grunlek, même lorsqu'ils n'ont pas auparavant festoyé de chair morte.

Prenant mille précautions pour ne pas mouiller l'acier de son bras, le nain propulse son poing mécanique, et alpague l'une des femelles, par son abondante chevelure. Il la tracte ensuite vers le rivage, gêné de traiter ainsi une dépouille, mais il fait trop froid pour patauger dans l'eau au milieu des cadavres.

Dans la mort, la peau de l'élémentaire de l'eau a pris une teinte sinistre, rappelant la noirceur des abysses. Son corps est parsemé de plaies minuscules, particulièrement nombreuses au niveau des aisselles et de l'aine. Victime d'une malchance incroyable, elle pourrait avoir trébuché sur un nid de vipères. Il n'y a pourtant aucun gonflement, ni signe de nécrose autour des morsures. À croire que la pauvre a subi les assauts d'un vampire ivre, incapable de localiser précisément une veine.

Par acquis de conscience, Balthazar choisit d'aller prélever un échantillon d'eau, même s'il parait peu probable que tout un village d'élémentaires se soient empoisonnés au cours d'une même baignade, pataugeant nus au milieu des roseaux.

Le mage émet un juron, alors qu'un corps, qui a dérivé dans sa direction, s'anime soudain, et le saisit au poignet, au moment où il s'apprêtait à immerger son flacon.

Théo rapplique aussitôt, l'épée au clair, avant même de savoir si l'élémentaire ressuscité, cherche à attirer Bob dans les profondeurs, ou l'utilise simplement comme ancrage pour se soustraire à l'eau glacée. Les intentions de la créature resteront obscures. Saisir le bras de Balthazar semble avoir consumé tout ce qui lui restait de force. Le mage sent les doigts mouillés glisser sur son poignet, avant que l'être ne sombre pour de bon, une nouvelle tombe sans nom à ajouter à ce cimetière aquatique.

Les lèvres du mage se réduisent à une ligne sévère, alors qu'il glisse avec prudence, presque révérence, l'échantillon d'eau dans son sac, comme s'il s'agissait des dernières volontés des morts dont il fallait prendre soin. Théo renifle devant tant d'absurdité, mais se garde de tout commentaire. Shin vient en effet de rendre le bébé au lac, où il va pouvoir reposer parmi les siens. Le nourrisson est mort dans ses bras, au cours des dernières minutes. Inutile de s'embêter à lui creuser une tombe. Sous la couche de neige, le sol est dur comme de la pierre. Ses compagnons attendent vainement quelques paroles pieuses, avant de se rappeler que les bondieuseries ne sont pas l'apanage de l'archer.

Les aventuriers n'ayant pas vocation à enquêter sur tous les cadavres qui croisent leur chemin, le groupe s'apprête à rependre brièvement la route, jusqu'à leur prochain campement, si possible suffisamment éloigné de cette bulle de malheur.

Lorsque des gloussements, totalement inadaptés à la torpeur qui a saisi le lac, alors que la brume du soir monte lentement et offre un élégant linceul aux dépouilles, retentissent dans un épicéa, pas très loin du sentier.

Balthazar décide de décrocher ces pies bavardes de leur perchoir, avec une boule de feu bien placée, qui crame leur support, et les expédie séance tenante aux pieds d'un paladin de mauvaise humeur… 

ooOOoo 


	2. Langue de vilain

Merci à Sauwk et NightmareDragon pour leurs reviews. J'avais peur de faire un flop absolu ! Vous m'avez enlevé un petit peu de cette pression…

* * *

Chapitre 2

oOo

Décrochés des hauteurs par le projectile enflammé de Balthazar, les deux diablotins poussent des clameurs de chat ébouillanté. Un concert de cris très déplaisant, qui laisse à penser que la peau leur fond sur les os, alors qu'il n'en est rien. Les deux couillons finissent d'ailleurs par glousser et se trémousser comme des pintades, indemnes jusqu'au bout des ongles. Même des flammes générées par un demi-démon, ne peuvent faire rôtir l'engeance des enfers.

C'est Shin, qui parvient à arracher un glapissement de douleur, authentique celui-ci, à l'un des petits comiques. Depuis la flèche cristalline, plantée dans son mollet, la glace se répand jusqu'à pétrifier intégralement la jambe du diablotin, dont les yeux se révulsent. Son compère, pas vraiment empathique, redouble d'hilarité.

Grunlek se gratte la tête, circonspect devant le comportement absurde des deux démons. « Je ne sais pas quelle bière on leur sert en enfer, mais il est clair qu'ils en ont trop pris… »

« Non, pas de l'alcool. Du sang d'élémentaires. Ils en sont gorgés. » Pour étayer sa supposition, Balthazar appuie son pied sur le ventre gonflé de l'un des diablotins, qui se met aussitôt à régurgiter une substance visqueuse et noirâtre par les oreilles.

Le petit diable, celui dont les jambes sont intactes, roule des yeux fous, par-dessus la lame que Théo fait planer en suspens près de sa gorge. La créature glapit dans une langue bizarre, qui fait hausser un sourcil à Balthazar, et arrache un aboiement sec à Théo. « On peut espérer une traduction !? »

Le mage rajuste méticuleusement ses manches, comme à chaque fois qu'il doit admettre une incapacité. « C'est peu probable. Il baragouine une sorte d'argot des bas-fonds, rien à voir avec la langue compassée et surannée que les diables utilisent dans leurs incantations et grimoires. Ou dont les démonistes se servent pour communiquer avec les rejetons des abysses. Pour tout te dire, là j'ai l'impression qu'il te traite de tête de bulot, mais ma traduction doit être erronée… »

Théo, pas très sûr de savoir si c'est du lard ou du cochon, le rictus discret de Grunlek ne l'aidant en rien, choisit de reporter sa frustration sur une cible plus évidente. « Tu as intérêt à connaître quelques mots de langue commune, démon, ou je te pends à un arbre avec tes intestins ! »

Le diablotin expectore un glaviot sanglant sur sa poitrine, qu'il ne prend pas la peine d'essuyer. Il a retrouvé un peu de contenance, cela se voit dans la façon dont il plisse ses yeux vitreux. « L'humain s'y connait peu en menaces. On suppose qu'il s'y connaît peu en torture… oui, non ? Pour torturer, cet humain parait du genre à saupoudrer de sel les plaies d'un mort, en espérant que ça le fera parler… non, hein ? »

La langue de Théo passe rapidement sur ses lèvres pour les humecter, un tic qu'il développe lorsqu'il cherche à conserver son calme. « Comment des souriceaux ailés dans votre genre, ont pu anéantir toute une famille d'élémentaires de l'eau ? »

Le diablotin le fixe en silence, avant de pointer un doigt griffu vers le lac, et le monticule indistinct de cadavres agglomérés. « J'ai tué celle-là je crois. »

Le second démon, qui avait perdu sa langue, soudée à sa jambe glacée, après qu'il l'ait léchée, contredit aussitôt son compagnon. « Pas du tout, la grosse blonde, c'était Azote ! Elle lui a donné du fil à retordre, à Azote… Failli l'étouffer contre sa poitrine… »

À force d'y passer sa langue, les lèvres de Théo sont enflées. Le froid ne va pas tarder à les craqueler. « Y'en a combien dans la campagne, des hérésies comme vous ? Qui vous a invoqués ? »

« Philibert. Par là. » Et les deux diablotins de pointer chacun une direction différente, avec un grand sérieux.

L'épée du paladin oscille dangereusement près de la gorge d'un des démons, mais se recule alors que Bob s'éclaircit la voix. « Ils ne cherchent même pas à se moquer de toi. Ils sont juste stupides, je veux dire, réellement. Les diablotins ont un sens de l'orientation pathétique. Quand ils doivent répondre à l'appel d'un invocateur, par-delà les dimensions, il est de coutume que la moitié se perde en route… »

Le diablotin, celui qui a presque dessoulé, aurait bien protesté suite à cette insulte à son talent, mais la chute lourde d'une lame ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Le survivant tend ses bras rachitiques vers le mage, tout en glapissant une litanie stupide d'« adopte-moi, adopte-moi… »

« En l'état, ils sont totalement inoffensifs… C'est une constatation, pas une accusation ! » Grunlek lève ses mains en signe d'apaisement, suite au grondement interrogateur de Théo. Le paladin oriente sa lame, de façon à décalotter proprement le dernier diablotin.

Théo rince son épée dans la poudreuse, avant de l'essuyer soigneusement avec le linge prévu à cet effet, et de la ranger au fourreau. Son dernier regard n'est pas pour les corps étêtés des diablotins, qui rendent sur la neige à la fois leur sang et celui des élémentaires qu'ils ont absorbé. Ni pour le lac, maintenant entièrement gagné par la brume. Ses yeux se portent plus haut, vers les nombreuses loupiottes qui indiquent la présence de hameaux, le long de la ligne de crête. Tellement de culs-terreux qui ronflent paisiblement, sans savoir que cette nuit, un invocateur décérébré, a relâché des petites terreurs assoiffées de sang à travers la campagne endormie.

ooOOoo

Grunlek agit promptement, pour interrompre le sifflement de la théière. Les copeaux de bois cessent un temps de voler autour de lui. L'ingénieur s'est lancé dans la confection de raquettes, qui les aideront à progresser entre les congères.

Icy façonne un bonhomme de neige, qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle tente de dérober une carotte flétrie que Grunlek destinait au ragoût, mais le nain a l'œil vigilant. Marmonnant des paroles peu polies dans sa langue gazouillante, le familier magique rajoute de gros muscles à son bonhomme de neige. Théo inspecte pour la troisième fois de la soirée les sabots de son cheval.

Une boisson chaude, voilà le seul luxe que les aventuriers s'accorderont ce soir. Shin monte la garde, emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles, adossé contre un sapin, qui lui offre un sol presque sec où s'assoir. L'archer n'esquisse aucun geste pour saisir la tasse que le nain prévenant lui tend, aussi Grunlek se contente de l'enfoncer dans les aiguilles de pin à côté de lui.

Le contenu fumant de la tasse finit de toute façon par se répandre dans la neige, suite au mouvement vif du demi-élémentaire, qui a sauté sur ses pieds avec une détente de panthère.

Il vise d'une flèche un buisson obscur, que Balthazar fixait depuis un bon moment déjà, la mine sombre, alors qu'il faisait pensivement tourner entre ses doigts le flacon contenant l'eau du lac.

Un couple de démons, un peu pompettes et parfaitement détendus, sortent des frondaisons. Ils se tiennent par la taille et se parlent bas à l'oreille, l'œil rieur et le verbe joyeux, comme s'ils badinaient dans un jardin à l'écart de la foule.

Théo, bien plus outré de voir des démons au naturel, qu'il pourrait l'être devant un pervers exposant sa nudité devant des gosses, surgit de derrière la croupe de son palefroi, menaçant ses ennemis avec une brosse douce, sensée rendre le poil de Lumière encore plus brillant.

Plus efficace dans son approche, Bob couve une boule de feu entre ses mains. La succube, avec une indolence que les aventuriers lui envient, roule des hanches en direction du mage, et lui saisit délicatement les doigts, comme si elle voulait lui offrir un baisemain. Pas encore prêt à déclencher les hostilités, Balthazar offre sa paume aux lèvres de la démone. La succube se contente de lui sourire gentiment, et souffle sur la boule de feu, l'éteignant comme s'il s'agissait d'une banale chandelle. Grunlek ne sait pas trop quoi faire de son poing mécanique. Il hésite entre faire sauter les dents trop aiguisées de la démone, ou donner une violente taloche à Bob, pour le désenvoûter.

Mais le mage est en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il le prouve en assénant un coup de bâton traître dans l'entrecuisse de la démone, qui se plie en deux avec un petit cri fluté. Son partenaire fait mine de s'avancer, alors qu'une épaisse fumée noire lui sort des narines, et s'enroule autour de ses cornes. Mais la succube le pousse à contenir sa fureur, d'une simple main pointée vers lui. De façon soudain très peu féminine, elle se masse l'entrejambe, riant tout bas. « C'est bien le fils d'Enoch. Il traite les femmes comme le fait son père… »

Comme chaque fois que sa filiation est mentionnée, Balthazar serre les mâchoires, et prend un air à la fois absent et dégouté.

« J'ai eu mon quota d'hérésie pour la soirée. Il est temps de purger un peu ces montagnes des anomalies qui la peuplent. » Le bouclier de Théo, qui devait faire voler la succube comme une plume, et la faire retomber comme un sac à patates, rencontre le poing serré du démon. Et le premier à céder n'est pas celui qu'on croit.

Le bouclier du paladin se bombe vers l'intérieur. Au contact de la main démoniaque, sa surface se gondole, à croire que les phalanges vont rester imprimées sur le métal brûlant. Déjà étroit, l'espace entre le chevalier et le diable devient rapidement irrespirable. L'air lui-même semble se comprimer, avant qu'une violente dilatation n'agisse comme une frappe invisible. Théo et ses kilos d'armure se retrouvent expédiés en direction de Lumière. S'il continue à tirer ainsi sur sa longe, le destrier pourrait bien réussir à déraciner l'arbre qui l'entrave.

La succube humecte deux doigts dans sa bouche, avant de siffler trois coups puissants. Théo est sonné au point de voir des enclumes ailées lui tourbillonner devant les yeux. Il essaye maladroitement de balayer les symboles rougeoyants, apparus sur le plastron de son armure. De très loin, comme du fond d'un lac, il entend le hurlement mécontent de Bob, qui semble mettre beaucoup d'ardeur à insulter quelqu'un. Théo ricane tout seul, ce qui lui vaut de cracher un peu de sang.

Le démon rabaisse lourdement ses mains. Les signes cabalistiques qu'il a générés à distance sur l'armure du paladin, agissent comme un marqueur. Quant au sifflement de la succube, il a réveillé les diablotins qui somnolaient dans les arbres, suspendus comme des chauve-souris.

Théo se retrouve bientôt au cœur d'une nuée de ces petites saletés, qui cherchent le moindre pouce de chair pour planter leurs dents en aiguille.

« C'est ta faute si cela dégénère, junior ! Lorsqu'on possède un chien qui mord sans raison, on le musèle ! » Les cheveux droits sur la tête, presque comme une Méduse, la succube adresse un regard enfiévré à Balthazar.

Icy tente avec courage de ramper sous la masse innombrable des diablotins déchainés, dans l'espoir d'atteindre Théo. C'est peine perdue. L'un des diablotins se détourne du festin, pour mordre au visage le familier. De peur plus que de douleur, Icy se change en flaque d'eau. La folie furieuse de Lumière, toujours attaché, n'empêche pas Grunlek de se lancer dans la mêlée.

Le nain ramène son bras mécanique, avec dans son poing, plusieurs cous tordus de diablotins. L'intention est louable, malheureusement, c'est comme vouloir arracher à la main toutes les herbes d'un pré. Le vol des diablotins est tellement dense, que Théo disparait totalement à l'intérieur.

De peur de toucher ses amis, Shin détourne son arc, et préfère viser le démon. La flèche givrée ne transperce que l'air. Le démon et la succube, enlacés tendrement, réapparaissent au milieu du feu de camp. L'archer hausse un sourcil. Le jour où Bob saura faire ça, sans cracher ses poumons au milieu des braises, Shin lui offrira une nouvelle robe.

Le bouclier magique, que Grunlek a déployé à partir de son bras, dégouline de sang de démon. Le nain les estourbit sans relâche dans les airs. Mais à ce rythme, il ne restera bientôt plus de Théo, que des os rongés emballés dans une armure. Dans la frénésie de ce festin de sang, les diablotins tentent même de déchiqueter le bras mécanique, ce qui leur vaut quelques dents cassées.

Sans même se consulter, Balthazar et Shin arrivent au même moment sur le nain. Grunlek n'en a pas conscience, mais le sang qui le couvre, est en grande partie le sien. Ses compagnons tentent de l'emmener loin de cette bataille perdue. Mais tant qu'un nain a les deux pieds vissés au sol, rien ne peut l'ébranler. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Shin et Bob vont le soulever sous les aisselles. Ce qui laisse Grunlek avec les jambes battant dans le vide, et une furieuse envie de mordre quelqu'un au visage.

Alors qu'ils fuient, Shin voit du coin de l'œil une silhouette écarlate se hisser péniblement sur le dos de Lumière. Tranchée par une épée, la longe cède, libérant une furie à crinière. Les ailes de la peur viennent de pousser dans le dos de Lumière. Le destrier emportera Théo loin d'ici, même si pour ça, il doit voler au-dessus des têtes.

ooOOoo


	3. Par un mouvement de colère

Me revoilà ! Et avant tout...

Un merci tout particulier à Yullivar. J'étais un peu dans le creux de la vague. Ta review m'a remis sur les rails !

Et merci à Sauwk, pour sa réactivité, et à Zaille, nouvelle tête.

* * *

Chapitre 3 

oOo 

Plutôt qu'à une expédition de recherche, Balthazar a l'impression de participer à une marche funèbre. Principalement à cause de Grunlek, qui fait de l'ombre à la nuit, avec son humeur lugubre. Le nain crispe involontairement le poing, et ne se souvient de le desserrer, que lorsque la plainte des rouages devient insupportable.

Lumière a laissé derrière lui une piste sanglante que même un citadin comme Balthazar pourrait suivre en plein jour. Mais à la seule lueur des torches et d'un bâton magique, l'expérience se complique. Shin, qui a égaré le groupe plusieurs fois, se dispute à voix basse avec son familier. Icy semble voir dans chaque souche biscornue, un lynx prêt à bondir.

Eden, bien consciente que cette nuit, elle n'est pas le prédateur le plus puissant de ces bois, refuse de répondre aux appels étouffés de Grunlek.

Plus visibles que des miettes de pain, Lumière a essaimé des cadavres de diablotins dans son sillage. Beaucoup ont le nez cassé ou les ailes tordues, comme si Théo les avaient décrochés de son cheval d'un revers de bouclier. Bob croit même en découvrir avec l'empreinte d'une mâchoire d'équidé sur le torse. Mais la plupart de ces grosses sangsues sont tombées toutes seules du corps de Lumière, rassasiées au point d'en être somnolentes. Les aventuriers les broient sans compassion sous la semelle de leurs bottes. Les diablotins décèdent dans des gargouillis, à la fois écœurants et très satisfaisants pour l'oreille.

C'est la respiration lourde d'un cheval à l'agonie, qui permet finalement au groupe de retrouver Théo. Lumière git sur le flanc, ses crins étalés en corolle sur la neige. Il n'a même plus la force de redresser la tête, alors que les aventuriers l'entourent. Le destrier est maculé d'écume, mais aussi de bave de démon. Dans son emballement, il s'est fracturé une jambe, ce qui a permis aux diablotins de venir se greffer aux veines apparentes, pour les siphonner. Les doigts de Théo sont toujours noués à sa crinière, comme si Lumière était la dernière balise qui retient le paladin de ce côté du voile.

Les compagnons passent des minutes très pénibles à dégager leur ami du corps de sa monture. Durant l'opération, le paladin ne produit aucun son. Chacun aurait mille fois préféré qu'il jure comme un charretier, ou même qu'il hurle de douleur à leur faire exploser les tympans. Au lieu de ça, le seul bruit qui accompagne les paroles basses des hommes à l'œuvre, sont les râles que produit Lumière, dont la fin s'annonce extrêmement lente.

Balthazar écarte les cheveux de Théo, et découvre que le cuir chevelu est criblé de morsures. Les gantelets, mais aussi la peau des mains, ont été sauvagement dépiautés. Le crâne du paladin pourrait avoir servi de jouet à mâcher. Le visage de Théo est baigné de sang, qui bulle sous son nez, faible preuve de sa respiration. Extirpé de sa boîte de conserve, le corps du paladin se révèle aussi flasque et visqueux qu'un hareng saumuré.

Alors qu'on écarte Théo de lui, Lumière essaye une dernière fois de rouler sur le ventre. Mais c'est trop pour la pauvre bête. La tête de l'animal retombe, bien que ses yeux soient toujours ouverts. Maintenant qu'il ne s'agite plus, les flocons semblent vouloir le recouvrir.

Il a tué bien des hommes, mais devoir achever ce cheval, crève le cœur de Grunlek comme peu de choses auparavant. Un coup. Il suffira d'un coup sec de son poing d'acier sur la tête du destrier, pour mettre un terme à son impuissance. Les rouages grincent sinistrement, alors que le nain donne à son bras le recul nécessaire.

C'est ce moment que choisit la main de Théo, pour se refermer sur le bas de son pantalon. Le paladin est couché sur le manteau de Bob, ses yeux sont clos, même ses cils ne tressaillent pas. Et pourtant, cette main qui retient Grunlek, transmet une incroyable volonté. Le bras de l'ingénieur retombe mollement contre son flanc.

Shin et Bob soulèvent le manteau, et l'utilisent comme une civière. Ils ne vont pas bien loin. Autour d'eux se dressent des hêtres, qui montent une garde vigilante autour d'imposants rochers. Des blocs de pierre volcanique, qui ont roulé jusqu'ici du temps où les volcans de la région étaient encore actifs. Dans un petit renfoncement, qui sert de temps en temps de tanière, ils déposent Théo, au sec sur du sable. L'espace est tout juste suffisant pour que Balthazar puisse se glisser à côté de lui, et découper ses vêtements au couteau. Le sang qui les macule a gelé. Les lacets et les cordelettes sont impossibles à dénouer.

Grunlek fait fondre de l'eau dans une casserole. Grâce à Bob, ils pourraient faire du feu sur un glacier. Shin monte la garde, à l'opposé de Lumière, pour ne pas que la respiration irrégulière du cheval, parasite son audition.

L'archer gronde comme un chien enragé, lorsque trois démons, dont deux têtes connues, se présentent à lui.

Balthazar manque suffoquer, lorsqu'il constate qu'après une délibération assez vive, l'archer les laisse passer.

Grunlek, tellement sûr de lui qu'il pourrait aussi bien faire la taille d'un géant, se carre en haut de la petite déclivité, qui mène à l'abri sous le rocher.

Cette fois, seul le plus grand des démons, celui qui leur est inconnu, obtient le droit de passage. La succube et son partenaire, boudeurs, reniflent avec dégoût en direction de la tisane médicinale, que Grunlek décide de laisser sur le feu, pour escorter le grand diable.

Alors qu'il se rapproche, s'encadrant devant la lune, Balthazar constate que le nouveau venu porte un diablotin sur chaque épaule. Allègres, ils cancanent comme des perruches, sans que cela ne semble agacer leur maître.

« Cet incident était vraiment regrettable. Mes démons semblent souffrir des mêmes lacunes que votre paladin, en matière de civilités. Mes invités auront voulu prolonger la fête jusque dans votre campement. Une initiative dont ils se mordront les doigts. À moins qu'ils ne se retrouvent avec leur propre bras enfoncé dans la gorge. Je n'ai pas le cœur aux châtiments, ce soir. Le sang frais a cet effet sur moi. Il m'adoucit le caractère. Pardonnons nos égarements, et séparons-nous dans une paix relative, vous voulez bien ? Un petit bisou démoniaque sur la vilaine blessure du paladin, et il n'y paraîtra plus, c'est entendu ? »

Entre les mains de Balthazar, la tête ensanglantée de Théo s'anime. « … plutôt… me faire violer par un ours… ! »

« Il me serait assez facile de me transformer et faire en sorte que cela t'arrive, paladin, alors méfie-toi… » Un temps, les prunelles du diable se fendent comme celles d'un serpent, avant de retrouver une rondeur bonhomme.

Sans prévenir, il enserre le cou des diablotins qui lui servent d'ornements d'épaule. Les petites créatures doivent étouffer, mais tout ce qui franchit leurs lèvres, est un soupir contenté. Un son presque obscène, suivi par la défaillance des diablotins, qui choient mollement des épaules. Le diable les réceptionne, et les laisse pendre contre ses flancs, tel un boucher avec deux poulets morts. Une énergie malsaine suinte de la bouche béante des cadavres, glisse le long de leur langue gonflée, avant de serpenter dans les airs, et d'alimenter le diable meurtrier. Cette énergie de mort forme bientôt deux sphères, noires et luisantes. Entre les mains d'un homme et non d'un diable, elles pèseraient aussi lourds que des boulets de canon.

« Pardonne-moi Théo, mais souvent, tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour toi… » Sur ces mots, prononcés d'une voix faussement enjouée, Balthazar attrape les avant-bras nus du paladin, et les plie de force sur son torse. Il immobilise le haut de son corps, laissant ainsi le champ libre au diable.

Théo tente de tourner la tête, pour mordre le bras de Balthazar. Comme le mage ne bronche pas, ni ne relâche sa prise, Théo desserre suffisamment les dents pour siffler à travers. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi chez toi, le diable n'a pas encore triomphé. C'est parce que ta part humaine est de loin la plus vicelarde… ! »

Le démon a plongé en avant, et attrapé les mollets du paladin, juste au-dessus des bottes. Il éclate ainsi les sphères noires. Une encre sombre et mouvante éclabousse de partout, avant de s'infiltrer par les pores de la peau. Théo a l'impression qu'un poulpe lui remonte le long de l'os, et déploie ses tentacules jusqu'à son crâne.

Il veut hurler, mais s'étouffe sur son vomi, alors que son corps convulse. Il a vaguement conscience que ce traître de mage le bascule sur le côté, histoire de lui éviter une suffocation humiliante. A ce rythme-là, c'est bien de honte qu'il va finir par mourir. Le sang gicle de ses blessures comme jamais. Ça lui coule même dans le conduit de l'oreille. À ce débordement infernal s'ajoutent des toxines, issues de la bave des diablotins, ainsi que des débris d'herbe et d'infimes gravillons. Une fois que toutes ces sources d'infection sont évacuées, et que le sang coule clair, les blessures commencent à se résorber. Le sang perdu le restera bel et bien, et il faudra du temps avant que le paladin ne reconstitue ses réserves. Mais il évite une hémorragie immédiate, et une fièvre mortelle à retardement.

Ses plaies laissent place à des cicatrices gonflées et douloureuses, particulièrement visibles là où les cheveux ont été arrachés. Son cerveau semble s'être changé en métal, et lui cogner contre les parois du crâne.

Tel un loup blessé, il sort de sa cavité à quatre pattes, la tête dodelinant, après avoir bousculé Balthazar, et s'être glissé entre les jambes du diable. Il entend le grognement mécontent de Bob. Il a beau être pour l'heure aussi faible qu'un enfant, Théo a bien veillé à ce que le mage se fasse une belle bosse contre le plafond bas.

Trottinant sur ses mains et ses genoux, aussi vigoureusement qu'un bambin qui a échappé à sa nourrice, Théo arrive en sueur au niveau de Grunlek, qui s'y prend bien mieux que le mage pour arrêter son avancée pathétique.

Théo lutte contre sa poigne bienveillante, et Grunlek finit par comprendre. C'est vrai que Théo a un jour affronté une déferlante, pour ne pas abandonner Lumière à la furie des éléments. Le nain soutient son ami, ce qui permet à Théo de clopiner, à moitié à genoux, jusqu'à son destrier. Alors qu'il s'étale sur la panse de son cheval, Théo manque le priver de son dernier souffle. Priant son dieu de la lumière, avec une sincérité qui ne l'anime pas souvent, le paladin se déleste de sa santé tout juste retrouvée, et la transmet sous forme de magie régénératrice à Lumière.

L'animal finit par se redresser sur les genoux, ses naseaux frôlant la neige. Théo ne sera pas témoin de cette résurrection. Il s'est depuis longtemps évanoui, poids mort sur l'abdomen de Lumière, qui se soulève à un rythme régulier.

« Un brave garçon… Mais quand même couillon… » La tête légèrement penchée, les poings sur les hanches, le diable toise le paladin avec un sourire un peu effaré.

Pour tout commentaire, Shin se contente de renifler sous son masque.

Le grand diable claque des doigts, sans détacher son regard du touchant spectacle de l'homme et sa monture, réunis dans un sommeil réparateur.

La succube et son partenaire, qui jusqu'ici faisaient le paon près du feu de camp, changent tout à coup d'attitude, à proximité du grand diable. On dirait deux chiots s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir un coup de pied.

« Z'êtes Philibert… » Théo a momentanément repoussé l'inconscience. Il semble interpréter le plissement d'yeux du diable pour un oui, car il continue sur sa lancée. « J'vais vous buter... je l'jure par tous les dieux, le mien et celui des autres. La sainte lance va vous tomber des cieux droit dans la bouche, et vous électrocuter jusqu'au cul… ! » Les balbutiements du paladin continuent à un volume trop faible pour être intelligibles. Ses imprécations maladroites semblent lui servir de berceuse.

« Malheureusement, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de paladin assez vigoureux pour me griller les poils de cul. Mais je garde ta promesse en mémoire, fils de la lumière. Elle apporte les picotements de la jeunesse, dans mon corps ankylosé par l'ennui. »

Le diable pousse un nouveau sifflement. Et cette fois, ce sont des centaines de diablotins qui s'élèvent des frondaisons, et montent dans un tourbillon sinistre vers la lune, qui pâlit à l'idée de les accueillir.

Le vol passe à deux reprises derrière le Mont Fol, avant que les bestioles n'atterrissent à son sommet.

« La nuit des sorcières n'est pas finie. Je vous prierai donc de rester loin de la montagne. Evitez même son ombre. Je ne laisserai pas une fête, qui n'a lieu que tous les cinquante ans, être troublée par un autre incident diplomatique. Allez donc vous trouver un troll qui rançonne les voyageurs, ou même un chaton coincé dans un arbre, pour ce que cela m'importe. Mais défense d'importuner mes invités ! Si votre paladin s'approche à moins de deux kilomètres des petits-fours, je le fais exécuter. Il me manquait de toute façon un numéro de clôture. Maintenant disparaissez. Que la nuit et les bois vous absorbent, et que j'oublie vite vos figures mécontentes. Les réjouissances m'appellent. »

Au loin sur le Mont Fol, ce qui n'était qu'un sauvage feu de joie, se change en colonne de flammes, qui éclipse temporairement les étoiles. Avec la vitesse à laquelle les démons ont filé, il y a fort à parier qu'ils se sont téléportés au sommet de la montagne, les pieds dans le bûcher ardent.

Narquois, Shin déclare à Bob que si un jour le mage arrive à faire ça, il lui offrira une maison, et l'attendra tous les soirs avec une tarte aux pommes, nu sous son tablier.

Ce à quoi le mage répond que Théo est encore en train de convulser. 

ooOOoo


	4. Les loups ne se mangent pas entre eux

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Sauwk, c'est un plaisir d'avoir tes impressions sur l'un des personnages.

* * *

Chapitre 4 

oOo 

« Je réfléchis au fait de lui sauter à trois sur le râble, le ligoter, le bâillonner, et s'abriter sous un paratonnerre, le temps que finissent de tomber les éclairs. Non parce qu'à s'exciter comme ça, le paladin, il va nous faire un anévrisme. Bien avant que la fourche du premier démon ne lui perfore le bide… »

Grunlek en est pour ses frais, lui qui avait juste demandé à Balthazar comment il allait. Après sa saillie, le mage replonge dans ses ruminations. L'air peu amène, il fixe l'armure lumineuse de Théo. Sans considération pour son anémie, le paladin gravit la pente avec l'agilité d'une chèvre unijambiste. Avec un peu de chance, il s'évanouira une nouvelle fois avant d'atteindre le sommet du Mont Fol, et ses amis n'auront plus qu'à le faire rouler jusqu'en bas de la montée.

Dans l'esprit du mage, Théo est comme un enfant têtu. Tant qu'il ne se sera pas cramé les doigts au troisième degré, il tentera de saisir le manche de la poêle, qui dépasse du fourneau.

Le marmonnement de Théo leur parvient, entrecoupé d'inspirations hachées. « Arrêtez d'agir comme si je vous cinglais le cul avec mon épée pour vous faire avancer ! »

S'ensuit un bruit mou, celui du paquetage de Shin, que l'archer vient de jeter à ses pieds. L'instant suivant, le demi-élémentaire a sorti une saucisse froide, et la coince entre deux tranches de pain.

Grunlek le fixe un temps sans rien dire, avant de se rappeler qu'il lui reste du jus de viande, récupéré d'un précédent ragoût. De quoi ramollir le pain rassis. Balthazar a déjà retiré l'une de ses bottes, et toise avec dégout sa chaussette détrempée.

Ils bavassent gaiement pendant que Théo les foudroie du regard, raide comme un pilier de la justice. « Eden, toi tu viens avec moi… ? »

Le paladin lui a parlé d'une voix douce, mais la louve a dû comprendre toute autre chose, car elle plaque ses oreilles contre son crâne. Comme piquée par un taon, elle bondit dans le giron de Grunlek, qui la réconforte.

« Théo ! » Balthazar arrive à faire passer une réprimande condescendante, dans le simple appel de son nom. Mais Théo n'en a cure, et passe derrière un rocher. Le paladin fait rayonner davantage son armure, en signe de rébellion.

Ses amis ont à peine le temps de faire circuler une outre de vin, et de développer quelques remords, lorsque le paladin réapparait, tout guilleret. Il pousse devant lui un bonhomme à l'air perturbé.

Fier de lui pour une raison qui n'annonce rien de bon, Théo donne une bourrade amicale au bougre, et désigne ses compagnons attablés sur un rocher. « Ils ne payent pas de mine, avec la vinasse qui leur goutte de la barbe, mais crois-moi, ces types ont le pouvoir de te sauver. Vas-y, péquenot, répète-leur ce que tu m'as expliqué. Et insiste bien sur l'urgence de la chose. La compassion de Grunlek va saigner ! »

L'inconnu, pâle comme un mort, fait tourner son bonnet entre ses mains tremblantes. « Mes filles. Et celle de mon voisin. Enlevées dans leur lit. Entrainées au sommet du Mont maudit. Le diable ne se contentera pas de les faire danser ! Pitié, voyageurs ! »

Sentencieux, Grunlek agite son casse-croute en direction du paladin. « Soudoyer un pèlerin pour le faire jouer les fausses victimes… Franchement Théo, même venant de toi, c'est petit. »

Totalement oublieux du paladin, qui arbore un air ulcéré, l'homme laisse la lumière du bâton de Bob, baigner son visage. Ses yeux leur apparaissent fous, ses traits tordus par l'angoisse. « Elles hurlent en haut du Mont ! Sans interruption ! Nous avons ouvert les portes de nos chenils, et regardé nos mâtins filer dans la nuit ! Aucun de ces chiens n'est revenu du Mont ! Pendant un temps, leurs plaintes apeurées ont couvert les pleurs déchirants de mes filles ! Des bêtes spécialement entrainées pour la chasse à l'ours ! Anéanties ! Quelle chance avons-nous, avec mes fils et mes voisins !? »

Pleinement sérieux, Balthazar penche son bâton vers l'homme apeuré. « Je ne voudrais pas choquer votre saine morale paysanne... je me doute que c'est dur à entendre pour un père, mais… vous savez, vos filles… Elles ne hurlent pas forcément de douleur, entre les mains du démon… »

Le paysan hagard fixe Balthazar comme s'il lui avait poussé des cornes. Ce que le mage vérifie d'ailleurs discrètement, en se tâtant le cuir chevelu.

L'homme lève haut ses bras vers le ciel, pris d'une fougue soudaine. « Elles hurlent le nom de leur mère ! Qui appellerait ses parents dans un moment de débauche ?! »

Balthazar incline le menton pour marmonner dans son écharpe. « J'en connais bien certains qui vagissent le nom de leur dieu… »

Malgré sa peau burinée, les joues de Théo virent au couperosé.

Grunlek s'est redressé sur ses pieds, et tapote le coude du père en détresse, pour l'apaiser. Il balaye en même temps de la botte les reliquats de leur maigre collation.

Nouvellement invoquée, Icy fait le geste de remonter des bretelles imaginaires, et entame avant tout le monde l'ascension du Mont. A la suggestion de Shin, le paysan utilise un code en langage sifflé, pour rassurer ses fils. Autant éviter que l'un des gamins, trop nerveux, ne déclenche accidentellement son arbalète. Retranchés dans les ombres, les hommes du hameau cessent de tenir en joue les étrangers. Ils paraissent plutôt soulagés d'avoir trouvé des bonnes âmes, prêtes à aller au casse-pipe.

ooOOoo

Le premier ennemi que croise le groupe hétéroclite, s'avère être un cochon peinturluré. Shin se fait racler la jambe par l'une des défenses disproportionnées du porc émotif. Le sentier se vide, alors que les hommes plongent en sécurité dans les congères, pendant que l'animal poursuit sa course erratique. Pour arrêter le cochon fou, il faudra au moins une meute de loups.

En haut du Mont Fol, pousse un unique chêne, noirci et fendu au cœur par la foudre, qui s'abat régulièrement sur ce sommet désolé. Les dépouilles des chiens mentionnés par le paysan, décorent à présent ses branches rachitiques. Pendus par la queue, les dogues se balancent tristement contre le tronc. L'un d'eux reprend par moment vie, pousse une plainte aigue, griffe vainement le tronc, avant de continuer son balancement sinistre.

Disséminés sur la croûte de neige, les diablotins battent des ailes, comme des papillons lentement saisis par le givre. La fête des sorcières semble connaître le creux de la vague. Seul le feu de joie a encore assez d'énergie pour crépiter et se tordre au rythme d'un flutiau mélancolique, dont joue un faune solitaire.

Des jeunes femmes, nues comme le jour de leur naissance, sont accroupies dans l'herbe, formant un cercle parfait. Les rayons lunaires font luire la sueur sur leur peau. Elles ont les os saillants et une musculature bien développée. Leurs cheveux, qui n'ont jamais connu un peigne, forment une toison animale, nouées sur une épaule. Des osselets et des plumes décorent leurs mèches. Leurs seins menus ont été entièrement peints avec de l'argile blanche.

Balthazar, qui se voit bien descendre de la colline avec l'une d'elles à chaque bras, se trouve arrêté par le paysan au bonnet. « Évitez toute méprise. Ce sont les sorcières. Par les cieux, je ne vois nulle part nos filles… ! »

« Je… crois que je les ai trouvées… » Grunlek était parti en reconnaissance, près des chaudrons, qui bouillonnent sur des feux plus modestes. Les yeux écarquillés, le nain soulève une énorme louche, qui en plus d'une tambouille rousse, contient un crâne humain.

« C'est bien dans l'habitude des nains, de toujours monopoliser l'accès à la marmite… » Le marmonnement mécontent, tombé de l'éther, fait bondir Grunlek. La louche claque contre le cuivre du chaudron, alors que le crâne roule dans la neige.

Sans cérémonie, le démon Philibert plonge son bol dans le ragout d'humain, indifférent au fait qu'il s'en met plein les doigts. D'une langue violette et râpeuse, il lèche ensuite la sauce sur ses phalanges.

« Retenez votre bras. Baissez vos arbalètes. » Théo maugrée ses instructions, sans prendre la peine de vérifier si les péquenots font preuve de bon sens. Mais dans son dos, il entend Shin inspirer violemment. A la place des paysans, se tient une harde de cochons, qui fourrage gaiement dans un fatras de pourpoints, de chausses et de bottes. Les arbalètes gisent au sol, à présent inutiles.

« Maintenant que nous sommes entre êtres civilisés, rappelez-moi quel était le thème de notre dernière conversation, voulez-vous… ? » Le démon parle d'une voix doucereuse, qui leur hérisse le poil des bras.

« Vous aviez mentionné des petits-fours. » Grunlek a rarement eu une grimace aussi dégoutée en évoquant de la nourriture. Il peine à détacher ses yeux du bol que le diable sirote tranquillement.

Par-dessus ses mains réunies en clocher, Philibert fixe le paladin avec une intensité malsaine. « Théo, mon cher petit. Tu vas répéter après moi. Je suis une grosse bûche, et je vais aller me jeter dans le feu. »

Hypnotisé en un quart de seconde, le paladin répète mécaniquement. « Je suis une grosse bûche, et je vais aller me jeter dans le feu. » Et ce qu'il dit, Théo le fait. Même avec un mage cramponné sur le dos, un archer accroché à sa jambe, et un nain qui pousse dans le sens contraire, les mains plaquées contre son plastron.

Un miaulement intrigué retentit soudain, depuis une motte de neige. Dans la précipitation pour sauver Théo, Wilfried est tombé de la poche du mage.

En un éclair, le chat se retrouve entre les mains griffues du démon, qui le tourne en tout sens, comme un bibelot incongru. Pas habitué à un tel traitement, Wilfried crache et lacère tout ce qu'il peut atteindre. Déçu par l'apparent manque de pouvoirs magiques du familier, Philibert le jette négligemment dans le feu de joie.

Le beuglement furieux de Bob parvient à percer la crème épaisse dans laquelle flotte le cerveau de Théo.

Une silhouette étrangère se matérialise soudain dans le bûcher, les mains levées bien en évidence au-dessus de la tête, là où les flammes ne pourront pas atteindre le chat rescapé.

Philibert comprend tout juste qu'il a peut-être agit un peu inconsidérément. Il semblerait que la bestiole allergène possède une valeur invisible au premier regard.

« Fallait pas toucher au chat, Philibert. Ni faire pleurer mon garçon. » Il parait improbable qu'une voix aussi mélodieuse, puisse déclencher un tel écho. Et pourtant, les paroles d'Enoch roulent comme le tonnerre entre les monts brumeux.

« Oui. Je sais déjà ce que cela va me coûter. » Philibert effectue une révérence sèche, les cornes inclinées devant Enoch, et se change en fumée, avant de serpenter dans la neige, entre les pieds des aventuriers.

« Quoi, c'est tout !? Je pensais que tu allais lui arracher les organes, les jeter un à un dans son ragout infecte, et le forcer à boire par les narines ! Et puis attends, il faut plus qu'un autre garçon jetant mon chat au feu, pour que j'ai la morve au nez ! » Sur ces mots, Balthazar renifle lugubrement dans sa manche.

Sous le regard incrédule des aventuriers, Enoch tapote amicalement la tête d'une des sorcières, qui bat des cils, avant d'aller se servir un bol copieux dans le chaudron infâme. « Sache fils, qu'il en va de la torture comme de l'acte amoureux. Il est de bon goût de la pratiquer dans l'intimité, en prenant son temps. Attentif aux petits bruits, et aux parties chatouilleuses, de son partenaire de jeu. La punition de Philibert durera plus longtemps que la vie de tes amis. »

Cela fait un moment que Théo garde la vapeur sous pression, mais là, il a besoin d'évacuer. Et tant pis pour la politesse. Après tout, Enoch se cure les dents avec une écharde d'os. « Mais vous sortez d'où bon sang !? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire de votre éternité, que de nous coller aux semelles comme une merde de chien ?! »

Il a dû trouver le ragout froid, car les paumes d'Enoch rougeoient comme des braises. Dans ses mains, la fricassée recommence à fumer. « J'ai heureusement un espion au sein de votre troupe de saltimbanques, qui se charge de ce travail de surveillance pour moi. Tes petits copains de la Lumière seront bientôt aussi nombreux à grouiller sur cette misérable colline, que des gobelins dans une mine désaffectée. »

Théo tape du bouclier par terre, comme un enfant contrarié. « Vous leur avez joué l'un de vos petits tours tordus, pour les rameuter jusqu'ici !? »

« Savoir que mon fils traîne ses guêtres avec un parfait petit produit de la Lumière, me suffit. Vous autres, paladins enfiévrés, êtes comme des noix. Un petit cœur desséché perdu dans une coquille creuse. Imaginer mon fils pris dans la déferlante de bœufs stupides et transpirants qui va suivre, m'écœure. Philibert déclenche son cirque tous les cinquante ans. Les églises ont la mémoire courte, mais quand même pas à ce point. Chaque génération, Philibert se fait déloger par un contingent de chevaliers, tenant en laisse des élémentaires de lumière. Ils sont juste un peu en retard cette année. Il faut dire que les routes de montagne sont particulièrement détestables, à cette saison. Tout ce bordel déployé, pour au final faire descendre des cochons d'une colline, et exécuter trois sorcières… »

Pour se réchauffer les cuisses, Shin s'est nonchalamment adossé au chaudron. « Ça fait des jours, qu'on arpente cette région, sans jamais entendre parler du Mont Fol autrement que comme point de repère dans le paysage. Si vraiment les démons viennent le hanter tous les cinquante ans, alors qu'est-ce que des paysans foutent à vivre ici ? »

Pour la première fois, Enoch montre un signe d'exaspération. « Les auberges du coin ne parlent que de ça depuis la dernière lune. Vous le sauriez si vous ne tombiez pas ivres morts sur le parquet, cinq minutes après avoir franchi le seuil du premier bouiboui venu ! »

Grunlek sourit, mais seulement avec une moitié de son visage. « Encore votre espion… ? »

Enoch souffle bruyamment par le nez. « Non, une simple supposition chanceuse... Cela fait des lustres, qu'aucun seigneur n'a réclamé ces terres infertiles. Vous trouverez toujours des hommes et des femmes, prêts à risquer la proximité avec le démon, simplement pour cultiver leurs patates en paix, sans être obligés de jouer les serfs pour un petit tyran local. Cette terre attire les renégats, les exilés, les mendiants. Ou de paisibles élémentaires de l'eau, désireux de vivre en famille, en toute discrétion. Tristement, il semblerait que la flamme et la lumière se liguent, pour apporter le malheur dans ce petit paradis des exclus… »

A ce moment, la foudre jaillit d'un ciel clair, et frappe le chêne esseulé, qui maudit les dieux pour tant d'acharnement. Plutôt que des flammes, le bois humide se met à produire une épaisse fumée. Le chœur désespéré des chiens pendus, se mêle à l'écœurante odeur de corde et de poil grillés.

Un nouvel éclair vient frapper dans le dos l'une des succubes. Le regard flou, une poignée de démons, sortis des limbes de l'ivresse, était revenus picorer au cou offert des sorcières.

Enoch produit une sorte d'aboiement rauque, qui détonne avec son port de tête altier. Il se transforme à son tour en fumée, et prend une série de virages serrés, alors que les impacts de foudre se multiplient autour de lui.

Des élémentaires de lumière prennent enfin une forme corporelle, au milieu des sorcières, qu'ils égorgent sans sommation. Parmi les démons, fauchés par des éclairs, ou des lances lumineuses, c'est la débandade.

Assourdi par les déflagrations, Grunlek hurle pour se faire entendre. « On va peut-être éviter de s'en prendre un sur le caillou, vous croyez pas ?! »

Pour le moment, les élémentaires de lumière n'ont d'yeux que pour ce qui porte des cornes, mais cela pourrait changer.

Les aventuriers devancent à la course les démons et les cochons, alors qu'ils dégringolent la colline dans un complet capharnaüm.

ooOOoo

Une troupe de chevaliers ceinture le pied du mont. Des écuyers retiennent des femmes et des vieillards, qui autrement se seraient rués au sommet, follement inquiets pour leurs familles.

Un homme galonné hèle les aventuriers depuis la selle de son destrier. « Les jeunes filles ? »

Sans égard pour son cavalier, Grunlek claque violement la croupe d'un des palefrois, qui lui bouchait le chemin. « Quand bien même elles auraient été vivantes, votre démonstration de force tout là-haut, les aurait fait fondre dans leurs souliers. »

Un officier fronce le nez, dédaigneux, avant de cravacher sa monture pour la remettre dans le rang. « Vous avez laissé leurs restes sur place, à la merci d'une nécromancie du Malin ? »

Déjà limitée, la patience de Théo se dissipe comme pet au vent. « Ecoutez, leurs restes, ils mijotent encore sur le feu. Alors, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez creuser une fosse commune, et inhumer une batterie de casseroles… »

Ulcéré, l'officier lève la main, comme s'il voulait gifler Théo avec son gantelet. « A défaut des morts, je peux au moins t'apprendre à respecter les vivants ! »

« Descends m'affronter à hauteur d'homme, couillon, ça réglera le problème du respect… ! »

Poussé par son cavalier, le cheval du Commandeur s'interpose entre les deux hommes échauffés. « Pas de ça, messieurs. Pas ce genre de spectacle, devant des familles en deuil. »

Les paroles de Théo ont en effet provoqué quelques évanouissements parmi les femmes en pleurs. L'aventurier renifle, le regard plus lugubre que jamais, et se détourne, les épaules basses.

Shin scrute les ténèbres, et s'adresse au Commandeur avec détachement. « La plupart de vos proies vont se volatiliser dans la nuit, même avec le ventre lourd de sang. »

L'homme balaye cette vérité d'un geste négligent de la main. « La campagne est verrouillée par des sceaux de pureté. Aucun démon ne quittera cette colline, sauf les pieds devant. »

Au même moment, des diablotins décrochent du ciel, abattus par des traits de lumière, tirés du sommet.

Ses compagnons s'efforcent de ne pas jeter des regards lourds de sens à Balthazar, qui marche en crabe en direction de la pénombre.

Prévenant, le Commandeur se penche doucement sur sa selle. « Un problème ? »

Le mage retient de justesse un glapissement coupable. « Non. Je crois juste avoir vu des pieds-de-mouton. Il faut savoir ne pas gaspiller ce que mère nature vous offre… »

« Des champignons ? A cette saison ? » Le Commandeur éclate d'un rire jovial, qui étrangement, provoque un rictus sinistre sur le visage de ses hommes.

« Vous allez l'arrêter ? » Le murmure inquiet de Grunlek est à peine audible. Le nain n'a pas vu l'intérêt de jouer les benêts. On ne peut nier que l'attitude confuse de Bob pose question.

Le sourire du Commandeur parait figé par le gel. « Bien sûr que non. Après tout, c'est un simple cueilleur de champignons. » Avec indolence, il fait signe à deux chevaliers, qui attrapent Balthazar sous les aisselles. Les hommes le tractent sans brutalité excessive, même si les talons du mage touchent à peine le sol.

Arrivés à un point invisible, les paladins carrent les épaules. Balthazar comprend pourquoi, alors qu'il a l'impression de se manger une vitre électrifiée sur le nez. Ejecté des mains de ses porteurs, il s'étale dans la boue. Le mage se redresse aussitôt, un peu sonné, et se frotte vigoureusement le nez. Il crache une dent cassée en direction du sceau magique, brièvement apparu dans les airs, et qui pulse comme pour le provoquer.

Le Commandeur flatte l'encolure de sa monture, à croire que la jument y est pour quelque chose, dans le démasquage du mage. « Il y avait donc bien un ver dans le fruit. Je me demande comment vous allez justifier votre mauvais goût en matière de compagnon d'armes, paladin Silverberg. Par la complaisance… ou l'incompétence ? »

C'est ce moment que choisissent les élémentaires, pour pousser des braillements indignes de leur noblesse. Apeurée, la jument du Commandeur se cabre à moitié. De l'autre côté du mont, Enoch s'est décidé à saisir la foudre à pleines mains… 

ooOOoo 


	5. Que la lumière soit !

Bonjour à tous ! Vous remarquerez que je suis dans les temps. Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent. C'est toujours instructif et motivant !

* * *

Chapitre 5

oOo

« J'admets trois gouttes de sang de démon, diluées dans des litres de sang de petites gens. Mon père est meunier, mon grand-père cordonnier, et j'ai eu un arrière-grand-père gadouilleur. Une fière lignée de Lennon. Et je dois subir la torture parce qu'une nuit, une obscure ancêtre s'est dit que quitte à risquer la damnation pour adultère, autant fauter directement avec le diable !? Même les églises devraient voir la drôlerie de la chose, un amant et un mari cocu, qui portent tous les deux les cornes… »

La diarrhée verbale du mage, est interrompue par un doigt pressé contre sa bouche. Le silence incrédule de Balthazar, est récompensé par un regard doux. Celui du Commandeur, qui murmure sobrement à l'intention du bourreau. « Je suggère que vous lui découpiez les lèvres. »

Balthazar ne peut retenir un gémissement inquiet. « Je me montre plus volubile qu'une concierge, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de plus, en matière de coopération ?! En plus, je n'ai dit que des aménités jusqu'ici, une vraie bouche de nonne ! Et je m'y connais ! »

Le Commandeur n'écoute que d'une oreille, pendant que le bourreau redouble d'entrain dans l'aiguisage de ses couteaux. « La seule chose qui doit passer ces lèvres tuméfiées, c'est ta confession, démon. »

Balthazar pincerait bien les narines, si son nez n'était pas déjà une tomate écrasée. « Très bien. Je confesse avoir échoué dans un duel de magie contre un gobelin. Je confesse croquer occasionnellement une crotte de nez lorsque je manque de sel. Je confesse avoir une fois maté le cul de Théo, mais c'était pour vérifier si mon sortilège de Cloques Ardentes avait bien fonctionné. Je confesse avoir tenté d'invoquer Brasier complètement bourré, et m'être retrouvé avec un bélier à deux têtes. Je confesse… »

Le Commandeur lève son gantelet, que Bob connait intimement, pour avoir perdu la moitié de son visage entre ses mailles. « Une confession, précise et succincte. » Le mage ouvre aussitôt la bouche, comme pour recracher une abeille, mais le Commandeur lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied, avec une addition qu'il juge nécessaire. « Et pertinente ! »

Les mâchoires du mage claquent d'impuissance, et il se mord la langue, rajoutant une douleur dont il aurait pu se passer.

Le Commandeur adresse un regard de compassion au bourreau, qui va devoir continuer à subir cette torture auditive. Sans se départir de sa bonhomie de grand-père, le Commandeur va jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur le front poisseux du mage.

« Et ensuite quoi !? Vous allez me border dans un cercueil, et me lire une histoire jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne me prendre ?! » Il a beau se montrer crâneur, Balthazar claque des dents. Du moins les rares chicots qu'on ne lui a pas arrachés. Ce geste incongru du Commandeur, l'a totalement déstabilisé. Une ouverture mentale dans laquelle s'engouffre avec béatitude le maître des châtiments, toutes pinces dehors.

ooOOoo

Le Commandeur repousse d'un sec mouvement du menton, l'aide qu'un écuyer voulait lui apporter. Utilisant ses dents, l'homme ôte lui-même ses lourds gantelets de mailles. « Je dois bien lui reconnaître ça, ton ami a solidement encagé sa part sombre. Mais à force d'affamer le diable en lui, il finira par se faire dévorer de l'intérieur. »

Surveillé comme le lait sur le feu par trois élémentaires de lumière, Théo repose le compas avec lequel il s'amusait, apaisant la paranoïa d'un officier. « Non mais c'est juste Bob ! Notre mage du feu qui ne produit de la fumée, que lorsqu'il réfléchit trop, comme quand il discute mathématiques avec le nain. L'unique fois où il nous a fait une combustion spontanée, c'était en présence de nymphes siamoises. En le tourmentant, vous prétendez jouer avec le feu, jouer avec le mal, mais tout ce que vous obtiendrez de lui, c'est les sanglots et les suppliques d'un pauvre bougre. Il ne se transformera pas en entité sombre. Non pas parce qu'il se contrôle, mais parce qu'il n'a pas ça en lui. Le bureau des inquisiteurs croule sous les cas de gens qui parlent à rebours ou de vaches qui pissent bleu. Je comprends bien que révéler le mal dans l'intimité d'une chambre de torture, et procéder à une exécution dans la foulée, permet de réduire la congestion des dossiers. Mais avec Bob, vous tenez un mauvais client. Un type dont l'unique crime est d'avoir les mains baladeuses quand il a un coup dans le nez. »

« Qui est Brasier ? » La question du Commandeur sort de nulle part, mais elle ne déstabilise en rien Théo, habitué à présenter au monde un visage à la fois glacial, et vaguement ennuyé.

« Sa salamandre de feu, grosse comme un pruneau, pourquoi ? »

Alors qu'il se rince les mains dans la coupe prévue à cet usage, le Commandeur se contente d'un petit regard en biais à Théo. Le jeune paladin est encore plus rigide dans sa posture, que les élémentaires de lumière qui gardent maussadement la tente militaire. Dans la section adjacente, Balthazar fait entendre sa voix d'une toute autre façon, sans que Théo ne se montre aucunement incommodé par le tourment évident de son camarade. Une conduite irréprochable de bon petit soldat de l'église, qui provoque un frisson discret chez l'officier.

Théo regarde le Commandeur, essuyer sur un torchon les dernières traces du sang de Balthazar. « Juste par curiosité… Mettons que vous ayez raison. Et qu'un diable jaillisse bien des entrailles de Bob, une fois que vous l'aurez écartelé. Vous pensez pouvoir forcer un titan à s'agenouiller, et supplier pour le salut de son âme calcinée ? »

« Si tu en doutes, mon garçon, c'est que tu es resté trop longtemps loin de notre église… »

ooOOoo

Les paladins ont improvisé un camp militaire en l'espace d'une matinée. Assez loin du Mont Fol pour ne pas subir les foudres des élémentaires de lumière. Lesquels pourchassent toujours Enoch le long des pentes. Les nuages d'orage qui s'accumulent autour de la cime, ne cessent de repousser l'aube. Le tonnerre roule au loin, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du rire mauvais d'Enoch, défiant les élémentaires.

« Comment va Bob ? » Grunlek a murmuré, comme si une réponse positive de Théo pouvait pousser le bourreau à redoubler d'efforts. Le nain est recroquevillé dans ses chaînes. Le fourgon pénitentiaire, a été sciemment laissé en plein vent.

La réponse de Théo est tout ce qu'il y a de plus terre-à-terre. « Il ne hurle plus. »

Le paladin mouche rapidement la lueur d'espoir apparue dans les yeux du nain. « Ce n'est pas un bon signe. »

Si au départ on n'attendait d'eux qu'une simple déposition, Shin et Grunlek se sont débrouillés pour passer de simples témoins, à complices potentiels et menaces certaines. Avec pour conséquence de se retrouver mis à l'ombre par l'église de la Lumière.

Lorsqu'ils ont tenté de leur arracher Bob, Grunlek a défoncé quelques cuirasses, et froissé autant d'égos. Et quand les paladins ont tenté de le menotter, son poing est parti tout seul. Littéralement. C'est limite si le nain n'a pas dû courir après. Sa main vengeresse, hors de contrôle, s'est greffée à la panse de la jument du Commandeur, et a creusé son chemin à l'ongle, jusqu'au foie de la pauvre bestiole. Après ça, Grunlek n'a pas fait d'histoire pour rentrer dans la cage. Il a même laissé un maréchal-ferrant bloquer sa main, toujours gluante d'entrailles, dans un solide étau en bois.

Shin l'a ensuite rejoint, les fers aux pieds et le moral dans les chaussettes. Depuis, l'aube leur semble sans fin. Ils s'accordent malgré tout à dire que l'humidité réfrigérante reste une moindre déconvenue, comparée au traitement cuisant qu'endure Bob. Le bourreau a dû voyager léger, loin de sa caverne des horreurs, dans le quartier des temples. Son inspiration, il la trouve surtout dans la cambuse du cuistot, avec les broches à viande, le sel, et bien sûr, la traditionnelle cuillère, simple mais indispensable pour faire hurler des globes oculaires.

Théo projette violemment son pied dans la boue mêlée de crottin. Des gravillons partent ricocher contre l'armure d'un troufion, accroupi devant le foyer commun. La main levée, Théo s'excuse pour le dérangement.

Grunlek semble surpris par un tel affichage de frustration venant de son ami. « Heureux de constater que ton masque craque un peu. »

L'interprétation de Shin est moins flatteuse pour le paladin. « Il fait juste un caprice parce qu'on lui a confisqué son armure et son épée. Un premier geste avant une dégradation officielle, sur le parvis d'un temple de la Lumière. »

« Autant me faire fesser en public par le grand chanoine. » Le regard de Théo se porte sur Lumière, qui officiellement ne lui appartient plus, et sera bientôt attribué à un autre chevalier. Théo est presque impatient d'assister au spectacle de cirque comique que va leur offrir cet abruti. Quand il veut, Lumière peut se transformer en sale carne, vicieuse comme pas deux.

Grunlek se fait pressant. « Tu dois te débrouiller pour faire sauter l'un des sceaux répulsifs, Théo, avant que l'humanité de Bob n'atteigne ses limites. »

« Je n'inviterai pas Enoch au milieu de mes frères. Je ne prendrai pas cette responsabilité ! » Le paladin observe deux jeunes gens, qui pratiquent leurs exercices martiaux, le dos fumant dans la fraîcheur du matin.

Grunlek projette violemment ses pieds contre les barreaux, pour attirer l'attention de Théo. « Moi je la prendrai ! Je préfère encore voir Enoch balayer toutes ces vies, plutôt que Bob ! Ta seule participation à ce crime, Théo, sera de nous procurer un trousseau de clés ! »

Mais Théo ne revient jamais sur l'une de ses déclarations. Il préfère dévier le sujet. « C'était pas la mission d'Icy ? Elle en est où ? »

Shin se racle sombrement la gorge, un son qui rappelle celui de glaçons s'entrechoquant. « Elle s'est fait écraser sous une semelle il y a deux minutes. »

Théo hausse un sourcil, devant l'apathie apparente de l'archer. « Et tu t'empêches de l'invoquer de nouveau, parce que… ? »

« Le type l'a traitée de gros cafard bleu. Depuis elle boude. » Dans la voix de Shin, on entend l'intense lassitude que provoque chez lui l'attitude gamine de son familier.

ooOOoo

Pendu tête en bas à un portique, la moitié inférieure du visage immergée dans un tonneau d'eau, Bob s'est évanoui. Les gigotements frénétiques qui animent parfois son corps, sont l'œuvre de l'élémentaire de lumière. Avec vicelardise, ce dernier plonge son doigt dans l'eau, et produit un puissant courant électrique, qui transforme le mage en poupée folle. Au moindre signe de magie de la part du prisonnier, l'élémentaire a pour ordre de lui perforer le cœur.

De toute façon, plutôt que de lutter à coup d'étincelles, Bob préfère plaider sa cause auprès de son démon intérieur. Il le supplie d'intervenir, le menaçant pour ça de mourir. Mais le diable qu'il loge en son sein, Philippe, comme le mage se plait à le railler, demeure les bras croisés, pendant que l'enveloppe charnelle qu'ils partagent, continue à souffrir le martyr. Tout en se moquant de Bob, pour avoir des amis si lâches, au point d'oublier comment épeler le mot amitié au premier élémentaire venu, le diable lui ressasse sans relâche qu'ils peuvent avoir foi en leur père.

Bob le conjure d'inverser leurs rôles. Le mage souhaite devenir une conscience secondaire, dans le corps de son diable. Ce qui le rendrait capable de faire pleurer de la lave du ciel, et de pétrifier sous la cendre, tous ces tristes sirs. Mais s'il y a une chose que craint Philippe, à part une torgnole d'Enoch, c'est bien cet instant d'abjecte vulnérabilité, quand il s'extrait avec les griffes de l'enveloppe molle qu'est Bob. Une faiblesse exposée, que les élémentaires exploiteraient à la vitesse de la lumière. Pour que Philippe accepte de faire surface, sur un terrain si défavorable, il faudrait que Bob sombre complètement. Ce qui arrivera, si l'élémentaire accoudé à sa barrique, continue de jouer ainsi avec lui.

Plutôt que sur l'arrivée prochaine de Philippe, qu'ils savent trop raisonnable pour le bien de Bob, Grunlek et Shin préfèrent prendre des paris sur le moment où la colère d'Enoch, atteindra son point de fusion.

ooOOoo

Le pouvoir d'un grand diable ne se mesure pas qu'à sa magie brute, ou sa capacité de nuisance. Mais aussi au charme qu'il opère sur ses semblables, sur sa capacité à leur inspirer une loyauté indéfectible, au-delà de toute compréhension humaine. Et à ce petit jeu de la séduction, Enoch n'a pas d'égal. Les serviteurs qui répondent à son appel, sont d'une bien meilleure trempe que ceux d'un diable inférieur, comme Philibert. Les paladins ne s'attendaient pas à devoir autant batailler pour gagner cette colline. Les sceaux de pureté sont rapidement saturés, alors que de petits démons suicidaires, se jettent dessus avec acharnement.

Lorsque l'assaut mené par Enoch, vient se fracasser contre les sceaux affaiblis, ils cèdent avec la facilité d'une palissade de roseaux devant une charge d'éléphants. Les élémentaires de lumière deviennent l'unique barrage entre le campement militaire, et la déferlante infernale qui menace de le submerger. Leurs lames divines, sont autant de phares, qui révéleront trop tard le péril aux yeux des paladins. Qui restent malgré tout admirables de discipline, même au cœur du chaos qui s'installe. Par contre, les chevaux sont incontrôlables. Beaucoup se font dépecer vivants par des chiens de l'enfer, qui les attaquent directement sous le ventre, alors que les pauvres bêtes sont toujours entravées.

Enoch apparait sur un tapis de braises à l'agonie, provenant d'un brasero renversé. Oubliée la figure humaine. De façon insensée, ses os et sa chair se sont inversés. C'est donc son propre squelette, qui lui sert d'amure. Pareillement, certains de ses organes se retrouvent à l'extérieur de son corps. Enoch porte son intestin grêle en ceinture. Son cœur est épinglé sur son torse. Ses organes ont la consistance et la couleur du magma tout juste refroidi. Aucune lame ne semble pouvoir les atteindre, sans que l'acier ne fonde comme de la cire. Ses côtes écartelées, lui forment des ailes sanglantes, atrophiées et infâmes.

Ses imposantes cornes de bélier, s'enroulent sur elles-mêmes à l'infini. Les rares flocons grésillent au contact de son corps brûlant. Sur le chemin sanglant qui le mène à son fils, Enoch broie de ses griffes un bon nombre de heaumes.

Éparpillés dans la neige boueuse, des paladins bleuissent déjà, étendus raides par un simple baiser de succube. Un chien de l'enfer trottine avec dans la gueule, un bras tranché, toujours en armure. C'est parfois le corps entier d'un chevalier, qui se fait ainsi trimbaler.

Le corps de Balthazar est recouvert de diablotins, qui lui offrent une armure organique. Les petits démons feulent et crachent en direction de l'élémentaire, qui garde toujours le portique, et ose s'interposer. Pas bien longtemps, ceci-dit.

Enoch utilise un cadavre comme gourdin, pour balayer l'impudent, qui a osé meurtrir son fils à coups d'arc électrique. Le diable saisit la corde qui suspend Balthazar comme un cochon, et la crame entre deux griffes.

Très content de lui, un des chiens infernaux vient déposer aux pieds de son maître, le corps toujours vivant du Commandeur. L'armure du paladin a résisté à la pression des crocs, mais pas aux griffes d'un père contrarié. Enoch perfore le métal comme du beurre, éventre l'abdomen, et saisit l'estomac. Comme un chat joueur le ferait avec une bobine de fil, le diable déroule dans la neige les intestins du Commandeur. Ce dernier a tout le temps de se voir mourir, même si à aucun moment, Enoch ne lui accorde le droit de croiser son regard. Un dédain pour sa victime dont le Commandeur n'a que faire, effaré de réellement voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre.

La chasse au paladin se poursuit entre les tentes, mais les démons ont réussi à ménager un bulle de calme autour du portique. Enoch est assis sur la barrique d'eau, qui a retrouvé son couvercle. Il maintient sur son genou le corps désarticulé de Balthazar, comme une fillette qui ne voudrait pas renoncer à sa poupée abimée. La capuche de cuir qui masquait le visage détruit du mage, spongieuse de sang, git dans la neige. Mais Enoch, avec une pudeur étrange pour un diable, masque les dégâts qui défigurent son fils, de sa main griffue.

Théo baffe un incube, pour briser le cercle infernal et se ménager un accès à l'intérieur. Le démon mineur doit avoir l'habitude de ce genre de traitement, car il se contente de glapir sèchement. Absorbé par la reconstruction de son fils, qui monopolise une partie de sa concentration, Enoch laisse Théo se porter au chevet du Commandeur à l'agonie. Luisantes de magie, les mains du paladin planent au-dessus de la cavité béante de l'amure, seule barrière qui retienne encore les entrailles du Commandeur.

Jusqu'au bout exalté contre le mal, l'homme marmonne des promesses insensées de crucifixion, principalement adressées à Bob, mais aussi à Théo, qu'il s'obstine à considérer comme les principaux vecteurs de son malheur. Au final, Théo lui dénie un ultime apaisement. Ravalant les prières qu'il est conditionné à prononcer à la mort d'un frère, le paladin reste stoïque, alors que son ainé expire enfin.

Après un instant de cruelle démobilisation, les chevaliers reprennent du poil de la bête. Leur contre-attaque laisse pas mal de démons sur le carreau. Pour sa part, tout à sa croisade personnelle, Théo a récupéré une épée, dont il se sert pour défier Enoch.

Le diable se relève lentement, le corps du mage tendu à bout de bras. Théo se demande vaguement si après tout le bordel qu'Enoch a déclenché pour son fils, il compte maintenant s'en servir bassement comme bouclier. Lorsque le diable largue Bob dans sa direction, Théo a ce réflexe parfaitement stupide de lâcher son épée, et réceptionner dans ses bras l'affreux épouvantail en robe.

Shin et Grunlek choisissent de ne pas piper mot, lorsqu'un démon aux cornes sciées, décide de jouer pour eux les bêtes de somme. La créature au regard vide, encore plus couturée que le nain, ce qui est un exploit, se place dans les brancards. Le fourgon pénitentiaire est prévu pour être tracté par un attelage de quatre chevaux, mais à lui tout seul, le diable défiguré s'en sort honorablement. Ce n'est pas tant la force de traction, qui pose problème, que la difficulté à manœuvrer l'équipage, et ne pas s'entortiller dans les traits laissés vides. Cahin-caha, la carriole et ses prisonniers, évacuent les lieux du drame.

Théo n'est pas du voyage. Indifférent aux deux camps qui s'affrontent, se contentant de passer son épée au travers du corps de quiconque le bouscule, il se fraye un passage jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Le tissu de la tente a noirci, mais pas brûlé. Au cours des dernières minutes, cette armurerie démontable a connu un sacré trafic. Pour se défendre, les paladins ont tout réquisitionné, depuis les épées d'entraînement en bois, jusqu'aux fourches à crottin. Mais enfin, l'amure de Théo est toujours là, empaquetée dans la caisse des biens confisqués. Le paladin n'est pas resté éloigné d'elle plus de quelques heures, mais Théo est persuadé que pendant ce laps de temps, son armure chérie a commencé à rouiller d'ennui. Il la conserve dans son paquetage, et la sangle à ses épaules.

Alors qu'il ressort comme un voleur, Théo sent une succube le frôler, et reste sur l'impression étrange d'un baiser furtif sur la joue. « Philibert se languit de te retrouver de l'autre côté du voile. » Ces mots de la démone ricaneuse, il les a bien entendus. Théo porte distraitement la main à son oreille, qui le pique un peu. Et réalise qu'en fait de baiser, la succube lui a croqué un morceau du lobe.

Théo songe vaguement qu'il devrait la poursuivre, avec la furie d'un barbare. Mais son corps ne suit plus. Théo est à cours d'adrénaline, et cela se traduit par un vide mental, suivi d'une complète défaillance physique. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas récupérer ce petit bout d'oreille, avant que la démone ne le gobe. Le nain aurait pu le lui recoudre en place… Sur cette dernière pensée peu réjouissante, Théo met un terme à cette nuit qui n'en finit plus, et s'effondre contre la tente.

ooOOoo


	6. Il y a loin de la coupe aux lèvres

Bonjour, et merci pour vos reviews.

A l'occasion, j'espère trouver le temps de retravailler cette fiction, de gommer les incohérences et les passages confus. 

Sauwk, un grand merci pour ta présence régulière, et tes encouragements. 

Bonne lecture à tous ! 

* * *

Chapitre 6 

oOo 

Théo se trouve dans un tombeau, qu'il sait d'instinct être celui de son père. 

« Pousse-toi, le vieux... ! » Bien que réduite à l'état d'os poussiéreux, la dépouille occupe bien plus d'espace qu'elle ne devrait. Cette tombe est trop petite pour Théo et son père. Comme c'était le cas pour chaque pièce de leur maison, à l'époque où le vieux se portait encore bien. 

Théo ne sait pas trop de quoi, mais il se cache. Il se serait bien planqué sous son lit, dans la chambre qu'il occupait enfant, mais aucune chance que son corps d'adulte puisse s'y glisser. Le tombeau lui a semblé un choix intéressant. Dehors, des pieds rôdent, ainsi que de mauvaises consciences. Des mains grattent au gisant de marbre, qui coiffe la sépulture. Pas sûr que son défunt père apprécie de voir son effigie ainsi tripotée. Les traces de doigts vont rester sur le marbre. 

Des poings, guidés par une volonté malveillante, perforent les parois du tombeau. Le vacarme est assourdissant, au point que même le crâne du père grimace d'inconfort. Les mains ne s'en prennent pas qu'à la pierre. Les doigts fouillent maladroitement l'espace, et trouvent sans peine Théo. Le paladin sent des ongles lui écarter les chairs, et empoigner ses organes. Les voleurs sans visage le dépouillent d'un rein, d'un foie, d'un poumon. Quand Théo tente de leur briser les poignets, les mains se reculent vivement, avant de revenir à la charge, encore plus nombreuses. Ces charognards vont le mettre en pièces. En quelques ruades, Théo parvient à détruire la paroi effritée du tombeau, et s'échappe ainsi de l'étreinte de son père. 

Dehors, nulle trace du mausolée familial. Juste une clairière, qui flotte dans le néant. La brume dépose de la rosée sur l'herbe, qui brille d'une lueur argentée sous la lune. Un hibou enroué se fait tristement entendre. Un renard, en mal d'amour, glapit au loin. Les bruits habituels de la nuit. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est la présence d'Enoch, assis à califourchon sur le gisant de marbre. Théo peut entendre l'âme de son père, hurler à la profanation. 

« Si tu cherches ton foie, j'ai vu une petite fille partir avec dans cette direction. » Le diable pointe du doigt un bosquet fantomatique, où Théo ne s'aventurerait pas pour toute la gloire du monde. Tant pis pour son foie, il vivra sans. Ce qui l'inquiète plus, c'est de voir Enoch jongler distraitement avec son cœur. La seule chose rassurante, c'est que l'organe a l'air de très bien se porter, loin de Théo. Il pulse à un rythme un poil trop élevé, dans la poigne relâchée d'Enoch. 

« Un petit échange, paladin ? Ton cœur contre ton âme ? Philibert t'a déjà marqué comme faisant partie de son cheptel de damnés. Mais même ici sur terre, il demeure mon vassal. Ce qu'il croit à lui, est en réalité à moi, jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire. Vois ça comme un droit de cuissage, qu'il me plait d'exercer sur son harem d'âmes serviles. Tu t'épargnerais une éternité à servir ce fat pontifiant. Imagine qu'il se fait limer chaque ongle des pieds par un esclave différent. Et il t'obligerait à le flatter jusqu'à ce que tu te noies dans ta propre salive. » 

Théo grimace, alors qu'Enoch agite le cœur pour ponctuer son discours. Le paladin mord sa lèvre, pour être sûr qu'aucun de ses mots ne sortira de travers. « C'est sûr qu'à côté, vous paraissez être un meilleur parti. Mais Bob me prend déjà suffisamment la tête, alors passer toute ma mort au service de son père… Je décline l'offre, et accepte de mourir. » 

« Je viens de te dire que tu ne peux plus vraiment mourir. Philibert te repêchera dans les abysses. Il adore collectionner les âmes moribondes de paladins. Bien que tu ne sois pas vraiment une pièce de choix. La seule valeur que tu as, c'est l'attention que j'accorde à votre groupe. Vous êtes ma distraction, Philibert le sait, et veut m'enlever mon jeu pièce par pièce. » 

Le regard un peu vide de Théo se pose sur son cœur, alors qu'il lui dit silencieusement adieu. « On dirait deux gamines qui se chipotent une poupée. Vous ne devriez pas plutôt être en train de tirer les ficelles pour faire s'écrouler un empire, créer une secte d'adorateurs, ou faire pivoter le soleil de façon à plonger le monde dans le chaos ? » 

« Je le ferai. Dans un futur proche. Mais là je me prends un siècle de repos, pour visiter la famille. Qui sait, paladin, ton groupe a peut-être plus d'importance pour ces terres, que tu ne peux l'envisager. Il semblerait que l'addition de toutes vos valeurs négatives, crée un résultat assez intéressant, contre toutes les prévisions. » 

« Vous avez piqué sa boule de cristal à une gitane sur le marché ? » 

« Non, mais je lis les entrailles de paladin. Un don rare, qui exigerait presque une démonstration. J'ai compris que je n'aurais pas ton âme, Théo. Mais j'aurai ton corps. Et il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire pour m'en empêcher. » 

Pour éviter ça, Théo serait prêt à s'arracher un tibia, pour s'en servir comme matraque. Mais la puissante prise d'Enoch sur l'arrière de son crâne, ne lui laisse aucun choix. Les griffes s'enfoncent douloureusement dans le cuir chevelu, et Théo prie pour qu'elles n'épinglent pas son cerveau. 

Enoch se tranche soudain la langue, d'un brutal claquement de mâchoires. Le démon impose ensuite à Théo, un baiser perverti. Avec sa langue tronquée, il pousse le bout de viande sanglant, dans la gorge du paladin. Pour ne pas s'étouffer, Théo n'a pas d'autre choix que d'avaler. Les griffes qui torturent son crâne, lui interdisent toute rébellion. Son dégoût est tel, qu'il a l'espoir de vomir dans la bouche du diable, pour se venger. Mais le fragment infâme, lui glisse dans la gorge, lubrifiée par le sang d'Enoch. 

Son tourmenteur le relâche, avec un air presque désolé. Théo arrache aussitôt sa tunique, à croire que sa vie en dépend. Des rognons d'ailes commencent à lui percer les omoplates. Le paladin sent leur texture sous ses doigts, alors qu'il se laboure la peau comme un forcené. Théo hurle d'horreur bien plus que de douleur. Il ressemble à l'immonde croisement entre un homme et un poussin, avec ses ailes sans plumes, pas encore formées, qui remuent faiblement dans son dos. Sa vision est troublée par les larmes de rage qui lui envahissent les yeux, et il ne peut se fier qu'à son sens du toucher, pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. 

Il entend vaguement Enoch essayer de le calmer, avec pour seule réaction de pousser Théo à se griffer encore plus. 

ooOOoo 

Les yeux de Théo s'ouvrent sur quelques nuages, encadrés par de hauts murs. Un moment confus, le paladin réalise qu'il se trouve dans une tour à ciel ouvert. Une poutre vermoulue, qui devait faire partie de la charpente, lui sert à présent d'oreiller. De retour parmi les conscients, le paladin n'arrive à croiser le regard d'aucun de ses compagnons. 

Eden est allongée comme une descente de lit aux pieds d'Enoch, qui lui gratte le ventre avec sa semelle. Adossé contre le vieux mur effrité, le reste du groupe se repose, tout en bavassant cordialement avec le diable. 

« Ce site a été récemment corrompu, pour servir de sanctuaire aux démons, et à ceux qui traitent avec eux. Des cultistes l'alimentent régulièrement en magie noire. Ces sanctuaires sont répartis dans tout le pays. Ils offrent une voie rapide aux forces du mal, tout en ralentissant leurs ennemis. » 

« Merci les cultistes. » Grunlek jette un regard consterné au totem en bois de cerfs, sur lequel une innocente a été empalée. Le sang qui souille la couronne de fleurs, autour de sa taille, a depuis longtemps séché. Aucun charognard n'a dérangé l'offrande sacrificielle. Seul le temps, les intempéries, et les insectes, osent s'y attaquer. 

Indifférent à tout ça, Théo se dit que même si la tour s'écroulait, il n'arriverait pas à se convaincre de bouger. Le paladin est cloué au sol, comme si son cheval était assis sur lui. 

S'il peut admettre avoir rêvé du tombeau de son père, l'intervention d'Enoch était bien trop précise, pour être seulement issue de son subconscient. Le diable a infiltré ses songes, Théo en est persuadé. Le paladin a expérimenté suffisamment de connexions mentales avec Bob, pour savoir que son esprit n'est pas aussi claquemuré qu'il devrait l'être. Va savoir. Peut-être que ses défenses mentale se sont affaiblies, à force de s'ouvrir aux esprits de ses compagnons. 

« Mes serviteurs avaient pour ordre de créer une diversion, pas de combattre à mort. Les fuyards solitaires se feront éliminer, mais il est possible qu'un groupe de paladins réussisse sa retraite. S'ils ne désertent pas, et survivent à leurs blessures, ils auront de bien mauvaises choses à raconter sur votre compte. Je vous conseille de faire profil bas. Peut-être vous fondre parmi la population d'une grande ville. Celle de Cheval-Mort, me semble un choix pertinent. » 

Les paroles de son père, arrachent au mage un reniflement impoli. « Tu m'en diras tant… » 

Théo est sombrement satisfait d'entendre que malgré son ton railleur, Bob tremble comme un chaton mouillé. Si son corps s'est entièrement remis, le traumatisme des dernières heures, laisse le mage encore plus handicapé que Théo. 

Enoch ignore vertement son fils. « Il se pourrait même que quelques jours après votre arrivée, vous receviez une lettre, portant le sceau de l'église des Murmures. Une demande d'assistance, sur une enquête en cours à l'école de magie de la Harpie Perchée. » 

Shin s'étouffe avec sa salive. « Et comment vous savez ça, vous ?! » 

Balthazar se claque les cuisses, pour se redonner de l'énergie. « Parce que c'est lui, le grand prêtre de l'église des Murmures, à Cheval-Mort. Il en est aussi le maître bourreau, et le chef de la guilde des voleurs. Tout ça sous une apparence différente, bien sûr. Des postes de l'ombre, n'exigeant aucun contact direct avec le public. Seule une poignée de personnes reçoivent ses directives, ou lui en donnent. Quoique je suis persuadé de l'avoir reconnu une fois, sous les traits du cuisiner attitré, à la succursale des Intendants. Ce sont peut-être ses enfants en hachis, qu'il a servis à l'ambassadeur ce soir-là. Moi, je n'ai osé toucher qu'à la salade verte. » 

Enoch agite un doigt sentencieux sous le nez du mage, qui louche dessus. « La cuisine a de grandes vertus apaisantes, fils, tu devrais t'y initier... » 

Le diable trouve un écho passionné chez Grunlek. « Je ne cesse de le leur répéter ! » 

« A un moment j'étais mort, j'en suis sûr… » Ces mots évasifs du paladin, attirent enfin sur lui l'attention du groupe. 

Enoch lui tapote le front d'un air affecté, comme si Théo était un enfant fiévreux qu'il fallait apaiser. 

Le paladin bafouille, ce qui n'aide pas les autres à l'écouter avec sérieux. « J'suis arrivé là comment ? » 

Enoch lui adresse un petit sourire las, probablement sincère. « Porté par les ailes de la mort, paladin. Ou de façon plus prosaïque, à dos de diable… Je peux donc compter sur votre présence prochaine dans ma bonne ville de Cheval-Mort ? » 

Balthazar ne se laisse pas déstabiliser par ce brusque retour au sujet. « On va plutôt prendre l'exacte direction opposée ! Ce qui nous amène… aux sources acides des Bains du Dragon. » Le mage fronce les sourcils, et promène son doigt sur leur carte. « C'est pas grave. C'est quand même là qu'on va ! » 

« Le paladin refusera car j'appartiens au côté obscur. Mon fils refusera car je suis son père. J'ose espérer plus de pragmatisme, et moins de préjugés de votre part, messieurs. » 

Toisés par Enoch, Shin et Grunlek échangent un regard indécis. Avant que le nain ne laisse parler son esprit pratique. 

« Si le grand prêtre des Murmures, et le patron de la guilde des voleurs, mettent tous les deux la main à la poche, pour une juste récompense, notre participation peut se négocier… » 

Enoch impose une nouvelle séance de soins à son fils râleur, et répond au nain par la même occasion. « Des cadavres de mendiants ont été retrouvés défigurés, par le feu, la glace, et l'acide. Les autorités soupçonnent les mages d'avoir été trop enthousiastes durant une expérience. Une accusation recevable, connaissant le passif des énergumènes… Ce crime serait resté un simple fait divers. Seulement le, ou les criminels, ont commencé à faire la sortie des tavernes, et s'en prendre aux ivrognes et aux clients des prostituées. Une population qui intéresse déjà un peu plus le bourgmestre. Si vous parvenez à éclaircir cette affaire, et assainir un climat délétère, l'or sera au rendez-vous. » 

Dehors, git ce qu'il reste du fourgon pénitentiaire. On dirait qu'une main géante l'a éventré. Shin est parti voir s'il ne pouvait par trouver une cache de nourriture, utilisée par les cultistes. Leur départ précipité, a laissé les aventuriers sans armes ni provisions. A l'extérieur de la tour en ruine, Balthazar cherche à entraîner Enoch dans une dispute, sans trop de succès. 

Théo profite d'être seul avec Grunlek. « C'est Lumière que j'entends, dehors ? » 

Soucieux de l'état de son ami, le nain s'éclaire un peu à cette question. « Oui. En fait, c'est lui qui t'a porté jusqu'ici. Ton canasson suivait Enoch, sans que le diable ait besoin d'une longe. C'est Bob, qui se faisait transporter comme une princesse, dans les bras de son père. » 

« Grunlek, tu pourrais… ne poser aucune question, me redresser sur le flanc, et remonter ma tunique sur mes épaules… ? » 

L'expression perplexe du nain ne le quitte pas, alors qu'il enjambe Théo. « Ton dos est griffé comme après une nuit avec une harpie. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir ? Monter à cheval va être une torture, avec ton vêtement qui frotte sur les plaies. Navré mon vieux. » 

Pendant que Grunlek disserte sur le baume du pauvre, qu'il pourrait confectionner avec de la graisse de castor, Théo laisse sa conscience divaguer. Très loin, là où même Enoch ne pourra pas l'atteindre. 

ooOOoo


	7. A chaque jour suffit sa peine

Bonjour à tous.

Pour répondre à ta question Sauwk, je ne vais pas clôturer définitivement la partie du Mont Fol, mais passer directement à la suite, dans cette même fic.

Par contre, pour plus de cohérence, je devrais peut-être songer à changer le titre.

Merci pour ton message, Lulukaw. C'est toujours rassurant de voir des lecteurs, jusqu'ici dans l'ombre, se manifester. Et pour Hannibal… effectivement, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, bien que ce soit plutôt involontaire de ma part. Cette série ne fait peut-être pas partie de mes préférées, mais j'ai été très marquée par son ambiance, et son esthétique... toute particulière. A l'occasion, je me lancerais d'ailleurs bien dans une fanfic Hannibal, bien que l'exercice me paraisse difficile.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

oOo

Ça ne manque jamais. Ils ne sont en ville que depuis quelques minutes, que déjà les flammes bleues de Brasier, et le rire tonitruant de Balthazar, font sensation. Shin remâche des reproches sous son masque. La discrétion devrait être leur mot d'ordre. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas cambriolé un armurier, ils ne pourront compter que sur leur magie pour se défendre. La main de Théo ne cesse de se porter à son côté, à la recherche d'un fourreau manquant.

L'archer a vidé la selle de Brasier, pour laisser la place à une sémillante demoiselle. La plus hardie du patelin, à défaut d'être la plus jolie. Des enfants et les poules se bousculent entre les sabots des chevaux. Lumière piaffe de contrariété, désireux de botter quelques culs. Le message passe mieux auprès des poules qu'auprès des gosses, qui glapissent de plus belle. Balthazar finit par répondre à leurs questions incessantes, et leur donner le nom de leur destination.

La fille lui enfonce ses ongles dans les côtes, avec un rire incrédule. « Messire, la pisse de votre cheval, vaut plus que la bière qu'ils servent dans ce repaire de misère. Certes, votre bourse ne prendra pas cher, mais votre estomac si ! Le rôti de chien est assaisonné de plâtre. J'ai peur pour votre santé, messire ! »

« J'ai fréquenté cet établissement durant mes années d'études, ma jolie. Les parois de mon estomac se sont renforcées en conséquence. Même notre ami nain, n'a pas encore réussi à me vaincre par indigestion ! »

Avec des promesses de raccourci, les enfants s'engouffrent dans un labyrinthe de venelles, qui serpente à flanc de colline, jusqu'au château dominant le quartier. L'espace entre les maisons est tellement étroit, que les mollets de Théo frôlent les murs. Quelqu'un pourrait les assommer, simplement en ouvrant distraitement sa fenêtre. Il faut être un chat, un rat, ou un marmot, pour se sentir à l'aise dans ce dédale incohérent et nauséabond.

La jeune fille renifle lugubrement, avant de tendre ses bras vers un garçon, peut-être son frère, qui l'aide à descendre de cheval. Balthazar ne semble pas surpris de ce désistement. « Laisse filer ces gosses, Théo. Ils nous conduisent tout droit dans un des pires coupe-gorges de la ville. Tu ne te serais pas plutôt avancé là-dedans, que des garrots tomberaient des fenêtres, te saisiraient à la gorge, et t'arracheraient à ta selle. Un coup de gourdin sur le crâne t'achèverait, pendant que les brigands récupéreraient chevaux et équipement au fond de l'impasse. Croyez-moi, à moins de savoir parler aux chiens errants, je suis votre meilleur guide dans cette ville… »

Le paladin fait reculer Lumière, au grand soulagement de l'étalon agité. Le mage choisit de révoquer Brasier, et de longer les quais à une allure tranquille. Sans rencontrer d'autre problème que devoir dissuader Théo d'estourbir un garde, et de lui piquer son épée de fonction.

ooOOoo

« Ça, messieurs, ce n'est pas un triste et lugubre bar clandestin. C'est l'une des salles de classe de la Harpie Perchée, l'école de magie qui a fait de moi le compagnon indispensable que je suis ! »

« Manque plus que Shin nous avoue que des filles de bordel lui ont appris à tirer à l'arc, et soudain, la source de nos problèmes devient plus claire… »

« Tu es mauvaise langue, Théo. Rends-toi compte que je n'ai qu'à taper trois fois de mon bâton, sur une certaine brique du mur du fond, pour que toute la paroi s'écarte et révèle un monde merveilleux fait de mystère, d'argent et de magie ! »

« Vraiment !? » Grunlek est aussitôt au taquet, comme chaque fois que magie et technologie se combinent.

La main gantée de Shin, tombe sur l'épaule du nain. « Le laisse pas t'embobiner, Grunlek. La seule présence magique dans ce bouge, c'est le vieux chapeau pointu posé entre deux pintes sur le comptoir. »

Balthazar prend l'air pincé de ceux qui sont accusés à tort. « La Harpie perchée est une école clandestine et itinérante. Les apprentis et leurs maîtres se retrouvent au gré du hasard, aux quatre coins de la ville. Un système chaotique, qui donne un enseignement en dents de scie, mais forme des mages débrouillards, et volontaires dans leur recherche de savoir. J'ai passé une bonne partie de mon adolescence à lustrer les tabourets de ce bar. J'ai fait le tour des différentes sortes de bières en deux nuits, mais il m'a fallu deux ans pour me lasser des récits de vieux aventuriers, venus traîner leur amertume et leurs cicatrices, dans ce bouge. »

« Et une nuit, t'as vidé un godet de gnôle, et découvert au fond une gravure de femme nue qui te tendait un diplôme ? »

Le mage se contente de sourire de toutes ses dents à Shin, qui imagine bien à quoi pouvait ressembler sa nuit de fin d'études.

Théo a décroché de la conversation, comme d'habitude, et lorgne sur un petit tas d'or, qui par malheur, se trouve contre le coude d'un troll. Le monstre peine à caser ses genoux sous la table de jeu. Plutôt qu'une pinte, il porte à ses lèvres un tonnelet, débordant de bière mousseuse. La serveuse doit se faire les bras, à trimbaler ça à travers la salle de bar.

Théo n'a jamais su assimiler les règles tarabiscotées des jeux qui se pratiquent dans ce genre de lieu. Mais le principe d'un bras de fer, ça il maîtrise.

Quoique pas contre un troll. Le monstre hausse un sourcil perplexe, et lâche les doigts broyés de Théo, après que ce dernier ait roulé sur la table de douleur. L'aide patiente de Grunlek est aussitôt requise, pour remettre en place l'épaule démise du paladin. La situation est d'autant plus problématique, que Théo a parié un argent qu'il n'avait pas, et que le troll lorgne déjà d'un air de propriétaire, sur le bras mécanique de Grunlek. Après avoir joué les infirmiers, le nain se décide donc à laisser le monstre toiser la marchandise de plus près. Il remplace Théo à la table de jeu, et garde son sourire cordial, alors que les gros doigts du troll, viennent s'enrouler autour de sa main d'acier.

Grunlek semble bien parti, aussi, Shin et Bob se permettent de l'encourager avec un peu plus d'ardeur. Théo est parti trainer sa morosité vers le comptoir, et aboie sur le tavernier, pour lui avoir tapoté son épaule blessée.

Concentré sur son effort, Grunlek met du temps à réaliser que le troll est en train de lui faire du pied sous la table. Les gros ongles ébréchés, grattent avec insistance contre la cheville du nain. Grunlek se décide à faire une réflexion diplomate, mais seul un souffle d'air passe sa gorge serrée. Ce qu'il prenait pour une crampe dans son mollet, se transforme en paralysie galopante. Le troll est en train d'user de magie sous la table, profitant du contact physique établi avec le nain. Grunlek est bientôt aussi inerte qu'une pierre sur sa chaise.

Le troll se retrouve dans la seconde, avec une dague de glace, enfoncée dans la couenne de son bras. Il ne s'embête même pas à la retirer, et baffe Shin en punition. L'archer emporte une table dans sa chute. Un éventail de feu jaillit des doigts de Bob, mais il n'embrase que la poussière en suspension, et la queue de cheval de la serveuse.

Le troll s'est déplacé à une vitesse telle, qu'il est momentanément devenu invisible. Mais Théo ne peut pas le louper, avec cette haleine poisseuse qu'il sent sur sa nuque, et cette poigne monstrueuse qui lui broie les côtes. Le paladin rue désespérément, dans l'espoir que son talon fracasse la rotule du troll. Il ne touche que son tibia, mais les crampons résonnent joliment contre l'os proéminent. Le monstre se plie en deux, ce qui permet à Théo de retrouver un contact avec le sol.

Suite à une glissade à plat ventre sur le sol luisant de bière, Shin se retrouve avec le menton contre le pied du troll. L'archer lui attrape aussitôt la cheville, et commence à générer un étau de glace, qui emprisonne la jambe verdâtre, et remonte jusque sous le pagne crasseux. Une attaque sous la ceinture, que le troll sent passer. Sacrifiant sa virilité, il choisit de maintenir la pression sur les côtes de Théo. Compressé comme un citron, le paladin va finir par rendre pareillement son jus.

« Théo mon pote, j'espère que t'auras les moyens de te soigner plus tard… » Le paladin n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter des mots du mage, qu'une boule de feu vient percuter le dos du troll. Le surcot de cuir, tendu sur les larges épaules, résiste. Mais l'impact et la chaleur soudaine, déstabilisent suffisamment le monstre, pour que Théo lui échappe des bras comme une anguille. Le paladin réunit ensuite ses deux poings, se retourne, et les assène sous le menton du monstre.

Balthazar balaye de son bâton les reins du troll, pour appuyer le croque-en-jambe de Shin. Vaincu par ces techniques de pleutre, le troll en tombe sur les fesses, plus de désolation qu'autre chose. Entre les débris de la table brisée en deux, Grunlek sent la vie revenir dans ses membres tétanisés.

Glorieux d'avoir vaincu le monstre du donjon, et de pouvoir réclamer son or, Théo oublie un détail. Ce troll-ci a plus de ressources qu'une simple force physique brute. Pratiquant de nouveau son espèce de déplacement éclair, le troll parvient à se relever, et renverser les compagnons dans un même mouvement. Carré sur ses jambes, il surplombe maintenant Grunlek, et fait sauter les pièces d'or dans sa large main, avec un air mutin.

« Le spectacle valait le prix des boissons, mais je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. » Une magicienne, trahie par son goût vestimentaire similaire à celui de Bob, pointe son bâton contre le torse du troll, et présente sa paume levée au reste du groupe.

Théo grogne bruyamment en direction de Bob, avec sa galanterie habituelle. « Tu la connais cette greluche !? »

Balthazar répond du coin de la bouche, sans quitter des yeux le bâton de l'inconnue, qui lui semble plus long que le sien. « Si c'est le cas, on ne s'est mutuellement pas laissés un souvenir impérissable… »

L'expression de la magicienne s'adoucit, et les épaules du troll se relâchent. La femme toise le monstre de haut en bas, comme si elle envisageait de proposer un prix. Avant d'embrasser sa lèvre inférieure, sans aucun dégout pour les crocs jaunes apparents. Ce qui aux yeux des compagnons, règle la question quant aux goûts personnels de la demoiselle. Le troll leur adresse un regard mauvais en coin, mais sa prise délicate sur la hanche de la femme, n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'a expérimentée Théo un peu plus tôt.

Sérieux comme un elfe, Balthazar agite son index en direction de Shin. « Tu vois qu'il existe des couples plus étranges que Grunlek et sa louve. »

L'archer se contente d'un reniflement moqueur, qui fait onduler très légèrement son masque.

Grunlek se tâte les membres, pour vérifier que toutes ses sensations sont bien revenues. Pour sa part, Balthazar tourne autour de Théo comme une mouche, marmonnant son incompréhension. L'armure du paladin est par endroits roussie, preuve que les flammes du mage l'ont bien touchée. Mais Théo lui-même n'accuse aucun dégât. Pas même une petite rougeur. Une chance de cocu, voilà le verdict final de Balthazar. Le paladin hausse les épaules, persuadé comme toujours qu'il pourrait traverser un mur de feu, et s'en sortir indemne.

Balthazar a de toute façon trop à faire, accoudé au bar en compagnie de l'étrange couple. Contrairement à Théo, le troll a quelques cloques qui lui poussent sous le surcot, mais rien qu'un tonneau de bière ne puisse guérir. Les aventuriers préfèrent picoler dans leur coin, pendant que Bob prend un bain de société. Un bain plutôt abrasif, si on en juge par le ton abrupt de la magicienne.

« Tu vois étranger, on se prévoyait un petit diner en tête à tête, mon monstre et moi. Toi et ta bande, vous avez agrémenté notre soirée. Je suis à fond, d'avoir vu ma brute compresser les boyaux d'un inquisiteur. Nos draps vont prendre feu cette nuit, je te le prédis. Toujours est-il que je suis beurrée, que mon monstre est bourru, aussi, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de venir nous extraire des informations à la pince à épiler. Que tu connaisses des mots de passe périmés, dont seul un ancien élève pourrait avoir gardé le souvenir, voilà qui ne suffit pas à garantir ta bonne foi. La Harpie Perchée n'est plus aussi itinérante qu'elle l'était à notre époque. La ville s'est modernisée depuis mon dernier passage, et dispose à présent d'un système d'égouts. Une partie de ces canaux est habitée. Vous connaissez le dicton. Les égouts sont les donjons des villes. Tout ça pour te dire, mon agneau… Respire autant d'air pur que possible, car là où tu prévoies d'aller, c'est une denrée rare, qu'il te faudra disputer aux gardiens des lieux. Démerde-toi pour actualiser tout seul tes mots de passe, mon cher condisciple… Mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que mieux vaut ne pas débarquer chez un mage sans invitation. »

ooOOoo

« Voyez le bon côté des choses, au moins il n'y a pas de rats. » Balthazar a beau dire, lui-même ne peut réprimer une grimace dégoutée, devant le dortoir en ruine.

« Parce que les punaises de lit sont tellement grosses, qu'elles les ont mangés ! » Pour appuyer ses dires, Shin donne un coup de pied dans sa paillasse, qui crache aussitôt une myriade d'insectes gros comme le poing.

« Ecoute mon grand, il n'y a qu'ici qu'on pourra louer une piaule à crédit ! Pour une fois, le racisme des patrons va nous servir. Ils s'imaginent que les nains pissent de l'or liquide et chient des rubis. Ils sont persuadés qu'on utilise Grunlek comme détecteur de métaux précieux, et que deux jours en ville suffiront pour qu'on se refasse une santé financière. Ça… plus le fait que j'ai mis le cheval de Théo en gage. »

Balthazar est aussitôt soulevé au collet, pendant que l'haleine un peu chargée du paladin vient lui piquer les yeux. « Oh non mage, même toi tu ne serais pas assez con… »

« Et quel choix j'avais !? Je vous l'ai dit, les patrons me connaissent ! Ils ne seraient pas assez fous pour acheter un cheval magique ! Contrairement à Brasier, ta monture Théo, c'est du solide. N'importe quel clampin peut s'en rendre compte. Désolé, mais c'était ça ou mendier le gîte chez mon paternel. Sans compter que les aubergistes considèrent déjà Lumière comme leur propriété, et vont le bichonner en conséquence. Durant notre séjour, ton canasson mangera plus de paille, qu'on en aura pour rembourrer nos paillasses. »

« Si tu ne trouves pas rapidement une solution pour arranger les choses, je t'attacherai à ce lit, et je laisserai les punaises te dévorer vivant ! »

Projeté en travers des draps mités par Théo, Balthazar réalise à quel point la paillasse manque de souplesse. Ses vertèbres grincent en même temps que les lattes.

« Un cheval de guerre en gage, et tout ce que l'on obtient, c'est ce dortoir misérable… » Grunlek se gratte la tête d'un air navré. Le nain se demande si ça ne vaudrait pas le coup d'aller vendre des flacons de son urine à de pauvres bougres crédules, sur la place du marché.

Balthazar se gratte déjà des piqûres aux jambes. « C'est une location à durée indéterminée. Même en utilisant les méthodes expéditives de Théo, on ne bouclera pas cette enquête dans l'heure. »

Shin offre sa main au mage, pour le soustraire à l'appétit des punaises et à la mollesse de la paillasse. « En parlant de ça, il serait temps de rendre une petite visite aux victimes. Il est de tradition que l'autopsie soit pratiquée par le bourreau de la ville. Ton père nous aura gardé les corps au frais, Bob. Il sera ravi de nous détailler les sévices que ces malheureux ont subis. »

Balthazar et Théo ont soudain le teint très blanc. La morgue se trouve forcément dans les cachots où sont détenus les condamnés à mort, et où les suspects subissent la question. Un odieux rappel pour le mage, qui n'est pas près d'oublier l'expérience traumatisante qu'il a vécue aux mains des paladins. Quant à Théo, ce ne sont pas les corps suppliciés, mais la perspective de revoir Enoch, qui suffit à le rendre malade. Juste de penser au diable, lui déclenche un goût de sang dans la bouche, et des démangeaisons aux omoplates. Indifférent au malaise soudain de ses compagnons, Shin claque des mains d'un air décidé, et rabaisse son masque sur son visage.

ooOOoo


	8. Ne s'émouvoir de rien

Il est enfin là, le huitième chapitre. Une attente beaucoup, beaucoup trop longue. J'en suis désolée. J'avais des idées pour cette fiction, mais plus le goût de les écrire. Mais me voilà de nouveau en selle. Reste à savoir si vous serez au rendez-vous !

Même durant cette longue pause, vous avez continué à lire cette fiction, et laisser un petit mot. Merci à vous, vous êtes cool !

On reprend donc, avec nos aventuriers qui enquêtent sur une série de meurtres magiques, à la demande d'Enoch, qui se fait passer pour le maître bourreau de la ville.

* * *

Chapitre 8

oOo

Bob peut prétendre ce qu'il veut. La vérité, c'est qu'il a fait un malaise. Un diablotin est présentement en train de l'éventer. Il faut dire que l'odeur dans la salle d'autopsie, tournerait la tête à un mort. La senteur âcre du vieux sang, le fumet immonde des entrailles exposées, ça le mage y est habitué. Mais un décorateur qui mériterait la pendaison, a placé des brins de lilas un peu partout. Le parfum douceâtre des fleurs, se mélange très mal à l'odeur corporelle des morts. Dans la petite pièce encombrée, jamais aérée, le résultat est irrespirable.

D'autant que pour rajouter au dégout, Enoch a choisi ce moment précis pour prendre son casse-croûte. Là, au milieu des cadavres, qui attendent d'être recousus. Le diable ne s'est pas embarrassé de chichi. Le visage qu'il leur présente, est celui qu'ils lui ont toujours connu. Avec juste un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres, et du brocoli coincé entre les dents.

Dans un large saladier en étain, mijote un ragoût d'un nouveau genre. Il s'agit de la seconde victime de cette série de meurtres, sur laquelle les aventuriers sont censés enquêter. Ils n'ont pas grand espoir d'en tirer la moindre déduction, étant donné que les preuves baignent dans l'acide. Le corps mousse abondement. Une écume au goût de poivre blanc, d'après Enoch, qui trempe une mouillette dedans. Le pain commence aussitôt à se liquéfier. Le diable se dépêche de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Il claque des lèvres, satisfait. Quelques gouttes tombées sur la table, s'acharnent à y percer des petits trous fumants.

Un diablotin tend une sonde en acier à Grunlek, avec dans l'idée que le nain puisse touiller la mixture, et s'en faire une idée plus précise. Mais celui-ci décline. Sa barbe picote, rien qu'à se trouver trop près du bain corrosif.

Des braillements d'homme ébouillanté, leur parviennent du fond du couloir. Bob cale aussitôt sa tête sous l'oreiller de la causeuse, pour étouffer les sons. Un diablotin au vol paresseux, transporte un orteil coupé, coincé dans une pince. L'orteil est soumis à l'inspection d'Enoch, qui épingle un mémo dessus. Avant de renvoyer le serviteur à sa besogne salissante. Au moment de passer la porte, le diablotin endosse une apparence plus anonyme. Il ressemble dorénavant à un bonhomme oubliable et inoffensif. Qui brandit jovialement sa pince en direction des aventuriers, pour dire au revoir. Au risque de faire tomber son orteil.

Shin est bien plus intéressé par la dernière victime en date. Qui est confinée à l'intérieur d'un bloc de glace. Pas entière bien sûr. Au moins une main. Et le bas du visage, depuis le nez jusqu'au menton. A croire qu'on lui a décalotté le crâne comme un œuf à la coque. Et peut-être gobé la cervelle. Grunlek a eu vent d'une tribu qui consommait ainsi du cerveau de singe. Une expérience culinaire que lui-même serait prêt à tenter.

Shin tourne autour de son pain de glace, que les diablotins ont eu grand mal à sortir de la glaciaire. Les organes étaient saignants au moment de la congélation, ce qui donne une glace rosée et opaque, à l'intérieur de laquelle il est difficile de discerner quoique ce soit. Seules les dents de la mâchoire emprisonnée, sont clairement visibles.

Sur une dalle de pierre, se trouve un amoncellement de morceaux humains. Ils étaient également congelés en cube, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la ville. Enoch a autorisé les diablotins à les faire fondre, pour inspecter leur contenu. Résultat, un nombre impair de mains, de pieds, d'oreilles, qui ne leur apprennent pas grand-chose. Impossible d'attribuer un bout de foie ou un cœur à son propriétaire légitime. Un lobe d'oreille, avec une boucle attachée, et un carré d'épiderme, offrent plus de possibilités. Le pan de peau, racorni et brûlé par le froid, laisse malgré tout apparaitre de vieilles blessures au couteau. Associées à la boucle d'oreille, elles ont permis d'identifier la propriétaire. Une prostituée, victime il y a plusieurs années d'un surineur, qui lui avait gravé des atrocités sur les fesses. Les amies de cette femme ne sont pas sûres, mais il se pourrait qu'une des mains, aux ongles rongés, lui appartienne également.

Shin demande à voir la main en question. Enoch doit auparavant gourmander un diablotin, qui l'utilisait pour mettre des claques à son collègue. Shin récupère la main malmenée, et avec une expression triste, fait se ployer les longs doigts. La femme devait attacher une grande valeur à la propreté, car la peau est abimée par un usage fréquent de lessive.

Pour être honnête, Enoch n'a que faire du nom des victimes. Elles finiront toutes dans la fosse commune. Lui, il veut celui des coupables. Et pour ça, il a besoin que son fils retrouve ses moyens, et sorte sa loupe d'inspecteur.

« Théo, remets-le sur ses pieds, je te prie. Dis-lui une bêtise méchante et injuste, histoire d'éveiller sa colère. Ça lui redonnera un peu de rouge aux joues. »

Jusqu'ici, Théo se comportait comme un enfant dans un musée. Qui traine des pieds, râle constamment, met des traces de doigts partout, et casse des choses. Mais le paladin choisit de répondre favorablement à la demande d'Enoch. Une vraie surprise, surtout pour ce dernier.

Théo fait claquer ses talons à dessein, alors qu'il traverse lentement la salle. Il surplombe à présent le mage apathique. « C'est que, on s'habitue à ce que tu nous fasses défaut, Bob. Surtout dans les rares moments où on a réellement besoin de toi. »

Le mage grogne devant cette mauvaise foi. Il accepte malgré tout la main du paladin, qui le relève sans effort de la causeuse.

De toute façon, Bob est bientôt de retour en terrain connu, absorbé par une dépouille brûlée. Pas carbonisée. Pas le genre de corps qu'un meurtrier a voulu faire disparaître. Il s'agit là encore d'une femme. Ses longs cheveux ont été préservés. Elle est nue. L'était déjà au moment de sa découverte, par le garde en patrouille.

Des diablotins s'affairent à mesurer son écartement plantaire. Ils sont tellement concentrés, qu'ils bullent au coin des lèvres. Un petit démon soulève une mèche de cheveux, et en compare la couleur avec des échantillons, collés sur un carton.

« Tout ce cirque a-t'il une quelconque utilité ? » Un peu contrarié, Bob tente de retourner la morte sur le ventre.

Enoch se contente de tapoter sa bouche avec une serviette. « On ne le saura que lorsqu'ils auront trouvé quelque-chose. »

Shin est venu donner un coup de main pour bouger le cadavre. Ils découvrent que l'arrière de ses cuisses est couvert de cloques. Idem pour son dos. À croire que la demoiselle s'est tenue assise sur une chaise en feu. Une grande brûlure, en forme de main, barre sa poitrine. On retrouve la même trace autour de sa bouche. Ses lèvres sont d'ailleurs un magma boursouflé. Elle a un hématome à la tempe. Mais à part ça, les brûlures sont l'unique trace de maltraitance. Elles lui auront causé une douleur infâme, mais n'ont pas pu entrainer sa mort. La raison du décès est évidente, et c'est un des petits démons qui la dévoile. Jusqu'ici accroupi au niveau de sa tête, il caressait les cheveux de la morte, et pépiait tristement. Il la saisit soudain aux oreilles, et pivote son crâne de gauche à droite. La torsion, improbable, n'est plus entravée par les cervicales. Cette femme a eu la nuque brisée.

Bob n'est pas ému par ses découvertes. Au contraire, il a retrouvé son enthousiasme légendaire. Il place sa propre paume sur l'empreinte brulée. « Hum. La main d'un troll. Ou pourquoi pas d'un ogre. »

Enoch intervient avec une nonchalance calculée. « Ou d'un diable. »

Bob renifle, pour montrer à son père qu'il l'a entendu.

Grunlek réclame, et obtient, l'adresse des scènes de crime, ainsi qu'une liste succincte de témoignages. Il semblerait qu'à l'heure des meurtres, les badauds étaient surtout occupés à dormir, derrière des volets clos. Ou dans le caniveau, suite à une beuverie.

Grunlek tire pensivement sur un poil de barbe. « Vous connaissez notre réputation. On parvient à foirer nos missions, même lorsque l'échec n'est pas permis. On rate lorsque notre quête nécessite de la discrétion. Ou quand elle demande une simple force brute. Alors une enquête qui exige de la réflexion… »

Enoch plie avec grand soin sa serviette. Un geste inutile, car elle doit partir à la poubelle, ou au nettoyage. « Ce n'est pas votre intellect, que j'ai embauché messieurs. J'en suis moi-même suffisamment pourvu. C'est pour votre intuition d'aventuriers, que je paye. Vous trouverez le coupable. Vous anéantirez peut-être un quartier, en tentant de le neutraliser. Mais après tout… La brique et les tuiles se remplacent facilement. Les locataires également. Vous avez carte blanche. Causez du chambardement. Remuez cette ville, jusqu'à ce que la merde remonte. Je veux que vous soyez un tel fardeau pour mes concitoyens, qu'ils fassent tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour vous assister, et hâter votre départ. Alors sortez, amusez-vous. Et n'ayez cure des conséquences. Au pire, la liste des victimes s'allongera. Ce n'est pas un drame, franchement. Nous sommes si serrés, dans cette cité… »

ooOOoo

* * *

Je vous rassure, la suite est déjà écrite. Je vous dis à très bientôt !


	9. Attention au chien

Bonjour à tous. Comme le chapitre précédent était plutôt court, je vous poste la suite, sans attendre une semaine.

Yuma Kurotsuki : C'est cool, de revoir un pseudo connu ! Je suis bien contente d'apprendre que cette fiction t'intrigue toujours. Merci à toi ! En plus, je reviens avec du Thénoc dans mes bagages... J'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 9

oOo

Shin vérifie une dernière fois les coutures du collier, destiné à Eden. Un collier de cuir, qu'il a fabriqué lui-même, d'où l'attention accordée aux finitions. Au moment de l'essayage, il préfère tout de même s'en remettre à Grunlek. Malgré son amitié profonde pour le nain, la louve se hérisse, dès qu'elle sent la pression sur sa jugulaire. Grunlek tente de la distraire en lui grattant le poitrail.

C'est Grunlek qui l'agresse avec le collier, mais c'est après Shin, que la louve ne cesse de grogner. Ce qui pousse l'archer à la taquiner un peu, en adoptant un ton mi-figue mi-raisin. « Je vais me faire un collier avec tes dents, et un étui avec l'une de tes griffes. »

Grunlek arbore une grimace appliquée, pendant qu'il ferme la boucle. « Elle comprend ce que tu dis, tu sais. »

Animé d'une fausse joie, Shin tape sur ses cuisses, et se penche vers la louve. « Je vais tronçonner Grunlek en petits dès, et le filer à manger aux chiens du quartier. »

Folle de hargne, Eden se jette en avant, et n'est retenue qu'in extremis par Grunlek. Shin doit à la résistance du collier, de ne pas avoir la gorge arrachée. Le nain transpire, mais rie malgré tout de bon cœur. La louve affiche une expression trahie. Elle se couche à ses pieds, la collerette toujours dressée.

« J'apprécie tes efforts, Shin. Mais l'entourloupe ne marchera pas tu sais. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu vas lui charbonner une oreille, ainsi que le pourtour de l'œil. Et Eden passera pour le parfait chien de berger. »

« Oui, mais les autres chiens sauront, eux. »

Et difficile de donner tort à Grunlek. Ils sont actuellement dans une petite cour discrète de l'auberge, là où se trouvent les cabinets d'aisance. Et les chiens du chenil juste à côté, se déchainent depuis qu'ils ont senti la louve. Pour la faire venir en douce, Grunlek a utilisé du hérisson faisandé, un met pour lequel Eden est prête à braver sa phobie de la ville.

Shin projette un éclat de glace, qui se transforme en rosace, après son impact contre le grillage du chenil. Les chiens se replient en gémissant, avant de revenir plus furieux que jamais.

Un voisin, qui s'est plaint à plusieurs reprises du bruit, ouvre une nouvelle fois sa fenêtre.

Heureusement, les deux amis et leur louve, sont hors de vue. On entend une détonation sèche. Et le glapissement d'un animal. Les chiens se battent aussitôt comme des chiffonniers. Apparemment, le voisin vient d'éliminer un des chiens à l'arbalète, et les autres le dévorent. Pas de pitié entre les chiens de chenil, surtout quand ils sont sous-alimentés.

oOo

Grunlek est très fier d'Eden, alors qu'elle marche au pied. Un exercice qu'ils ont répété de nombreuses fois. La louve gronde après tout ce qu'elle voit, et sursaute au moindre bruit. Mais globalement, comme il est quatre heures du matin, tout se passe bien.

Les voilà sur la dernière scène de crime en date. Le cube de glace contenant une moitié de visage. Si l'adresse ne figurait pas sur sa liste, Grunlek n'aurait jamais deviné se trouver sur les lieux d'une atrocité. Il s'agit de la réserve d'un négociant, qui vend du bois de chauffe, destiné aux poêles et cheminées. Les bûches s'empilent jusqu'au toit de l'appentis. Un endroit paisible, le bois étant un bon isolant sonique. Le paradis des mulots et des perce-oreilles.

Alors que Shin promène sa lanterne le long des piles, les bestioles filent se cacher sous l'écorce. Les ombres qui jouent sur leur relief, donnent l'impression que les bûches ont des visages. Les nœuds de bois forment des petits yeux, à l'air toujours triste ou étonné.

Eden renifle la sciure sur le sol, parce que le nain l'y incite. Mais à part des crottes de mulot, elle ne découvre pas grand-chose. Malgré tout, elle s'obstine, car elle est têtue, et que la traque lui plait.

Mais ce sera chou blanc pour l'équipe de Shin et Grunlek. Le seul criminel auquel la louve les conduit, est un raton-laveur, qui vient de cambrioler une maison. De terreur, la créature lâche le pain de savon qu'elle tenait dans sa gueule, et saute se cacher dans une poubelle. La louve jappe d'excitation et renverse les détritus. Grunlek ramasse quand même le morceau de savon.

Une pluie imprévue, mais torrentielle, s'abat sur leurs épaules. Eden vient presser sa tête mouillée contre la jambe de Grunlek. Les dernières traces odorantes sont emportées dans le caniveau.

oOo

Théo hurle comme un putois, alors que la louve trempée jusqu'aux os, bondit sur son lit pour s'essuyer dans les draps. Vexée, Eden saute au sol, et s'ébroue, histoire d'en remettre une couche. Théo lui jette une chaussure, mais la louve l'attrape au vol, et part avec. Elle se cache sous la table, et commence à mâchouiller le soulier.

Grunlek éternue bruyamment. Sa barbe boucle de façon comique. On croirait qu'il est rentré à la nage. Tout le contraire de Shin, qui parait revenir d'une promenade de santé. La crue charrie des brouettes là-dehors, et pourtant, il n'a pas une éclaboussure de boue sur ses guêtres.

Assis en tailleur sur sa paillasse, son bâton sur les genoux, Balthazar médite.

Grunlek se débat avec sa botte, qui adhère comme une ventouse à son pied. « Tu doutes toujours qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un meurtre, Bob ? »

« Je doute. Je doute de tout. Que les meurtres soient liés. Qu'ils soient ritualisés. Je doute même de leur nature de meurtre. Et pourtant. On ne peut nier un crime de torture sur cette grande brûlée. Mais le rapport avec des cubes de glace ? »

« Une mise en scène ? »

« Bien piètre mise en scène. Des blocs disséminés sans dessein, à des places sans intérêt, sans signification. Vraiment, on dirait juste qu'ils pesaient sur les bras de quelqu'un, qui s'en serait débarrassé comme on jette ses poubelles. Le cadavre sous acide, lui il est intéressant. Peut-être le seul vrai meurtre des trois. Aucune possibilité d'identifier la dépouille. Car pour l'heure, aucun recoupement avec de récentes disparitions. »

Théo grogne en époussetant ses draps. Pas sûr qu'il puisse se débarrasser des empreintes boueuses ainsi. « Un coup des mages. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ce serait malgré tout pertinent de les interroger… Demain, messieurs, demain je vous introduis à un monde fait d'énigmes, d'épreuves, et de dangers. »

oOo

Des énigmes, peut-être. Du danger, pas vraiment. Mais une épreuve, certainement. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les égouts de la ville sont encombrés. On trouve plus de monde dans ses canaux, que dans les galeries marchandes au-dessus. Théo en vient à regretter les traditionnels rats, goules et alligators.

D'épais tapis, rongés par l'humidité, s'échelonnent le long des canaux. Dans ces petits carrés délimités, à la discrétion douteuse, des marchandages féroces ont lieu.

Théo doit repousser un garçon pressant, qui veut lui fourguer des vipères en bocal.

« Cinquante pièces, cinquante pièces pour une nuit avec moi ! » Une femme de petite vertu, a harponné Shin. L'archer replace hâtivement son masque, que la fille a accroché avec ses bracelets, en tentant de l'enlacer.

Shin reprend tout juste contenance, qu'une nouvelle donzelle l'accoste, avec cette fois un discours un peu différent. « Cinquante pièces ! Cinquante pièces pour une nuit avec toi ! »

L'archer se dit qu'il va avoir du mal à arriver au bout du canal avec tous ses habits en place.

Et ce n'est pas Grunlek qui va l'aider. Le nain a le poing crispé sur sa bourse, et les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête. Plutôt qu'un vol à l'arraché, c'est d'un mouvement de foule qui se finirait par un plongeon forcé, que le nain devrait redouter.

« Elles sont fraîches mes anguilles, elles sont fraîches ! »

Théo repousse l'attaque du poissonnier, qui a tenté de lui cingler les yeux avec son anguille vivante. « Ça je veux bien le croire, tu les as péchées dans la fange juste derrière toi. »

Le poissonnier prend un air ulcéré, mais pas trop. De toute façon, Théo est déjà assailli par un autre vendeur. Un pur bonimenteur cette fois, qui promet une érection aux eunuques, et un détartrage instantané aux édentés. Mais ce sont les mots « répulsif anti-démon », qui accrochent l'oreille du paladin.

« La sorcière que vous avez expulsée vous a maudit ? Elle a attiré sur vous l'attention de son démon ? Vous pensez n'avoir plus qu'à rédiger votre testament ? Avant de tout distribuer à vos ingrats d'enfants, pensez au Répulsif Anti-Démons ! Il ne les tue pas, ne les blesse. Alors pourquoi est-il miraculeux ? Mais parce qu'il vous rend invisible à leurs yeux ! Il vous efface de leurs pensées ! Pouf ! Savourez de nouveau la vie ! C'est cinq pièces, messire. Sept, pour deux flacons. Mais je ne vous espère pas maudit à ce point ! »

« Tu vas cesser tes braiments d'âne, et remballer ta camelote. Je suis un paladin de la lumière. »

« Très bien, j'ai compris. Parlez moins fort, messire. Deux pièces, pour le paladin de la lumière ! »

« Vous êtes sourd ?! Je suis ici en mission officielle- »

« Entendu, c'est gratuit. Maintenant, circulez s'il vous plait. Promis, j'irai brûler un cierge à votre Église demain. »

Alors que l'escroc cherche à l'évacuer prestement, Théo envisage de dégainer son épée. Puis son regard tombe sur le flacon qu'il sert entre ses doigts. Finalement, toujours congestionné, il décide de renoncer pour cette fois.

ooOOoo


	10. Bienheureux les pauvres en esprit

Attention : Pour mieux coller aux événements à venir, la fic change de nom. Dorénavant, elle s'intitulera : Tu vaincras par ce signe. Vous comprendrez vite la raison de ce changement.

Bonne lecture !

Yuma Kurotsuki : Merci pour ton message ! 

* * *

Chapitre 10

oOo

Shin a connu des cabines de pêcheur, qui avaient meilleure allure que cet amphithéâtre.

Finalement, un mot de passe n'était pas nécessaire. L'assurance de Bob, et sa façon de parader avec son bâton, leur ont ouvert les portes. Les gargouilles postées à la grille, l'ont juste réprimandé sur sa tenue débraillée. Une fois sa tunique rentrée dans ses chausses, le mage a pu passer le seuil, sous les railleries de ses camarades.

Le parquet de l'amphithéâtre, dans lequel ils se trouvent, est légèrement surélevé. Les toux et les chuchotis des élèves, ne couvrent pas tout à fait le glougloutement de l'eau sale, qui file en dessous. Les voûtes suintent tellement, que des parapluies enchantés ont été placés sur chaque pupitre. À la façon de girouettes, ils s'inclinent diligemment d'un côté et d'autre, pour protéger les élèves des gouttes. Sur l'estrade, le professeur doit constamment surveiller où il marche, de peur de passer à travers une planche vermoulue.

Dans un recoin envahi de boulettes de papier, Shin est persuadé d'avoir vu en rat. Avec des lunettes, et en train de prendre des notes. Mais il ne peut pas être sûr, car dès que le rongeur s'est senti observé, il a disparu dans un trou.

Les aventuriers font le pied de grue. Cela fait plusieurs minutes, qu'ils attendent que quelqu'un les prenne en charge. Le ronron du prof les endort, mais ils n'osent pas s'adosser au mur, par crainte d'une tache d'humidité.

Finalement, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, se montre en haut des gradins, et leur fait signe de le rejoindre. Il se présente comme leur correspondant, chargé de leur faire visiter les salles d'expérimentation.

Le tablier de leur guide est maculé de sang, et il sent vaguement l'oignon. Avec bonne humeur, l'élève leur explique être apprenti boucher, et suivre ici des cours du soir. La plupart des étudiants ne le sont pas à plein temps. La magie est une passion dévorante, à laquelle ils consacrent leurs nuits. D'où les cernes et l'allure générale de zombie, des individus qu'ils croisent.

Les salles d'expérimentation leur rappellent fortement la morgue d'Enoch. Partout, des cadavres en mauvais état. Ils sont juste mieux étiquetés.

Les salles voutées sont carrelées du sol au plafond. Des bouches d'évacuation, permettent de nettoyer la zone à grandes eaux, et d'expédier sang et viscères, dans les égouts.

Des élèves sont alignés devant des pendus, et leur balancent des boules de feu. Ou en tout cas essayent. Un des apprentis parvient juste à calciner la corde qui retient un pendu. Le cadavre s'écrase au sol dans un craquement d'os brisé.

Un autre met le feu à l'aine d'une cible. Les poils se calcinent avec une odeur dérangeante. Des élèves gloussent, et le professeur les rappelle à l'ordre maussadement.

Un jeune homme, qui a enchainé les échecs, se venge sur son pendu. En lui filant un vicieux coup de bâton. Résultat, l'abdomen gonflé par les gaz, explose. L'élève responsable se retrouve enduit des pieds à la tête. Cette fois, les rires s'accompagnent d'exclamations horrifiées. Si on se fie au regard sinistre du professeur, le coupable va probablement devoir nettoyer ses saletés avec sa langue.

Grunlek hoche tristement la tête. « On ne devrait jamais confier des défunts à des adolescents humains. »

Leur guide garde sa décontraction. « Vous préféreriez qu'ils s'exercent sur des animaux ? Dans quelques mois, ces élèves intégreront la milice d'une église. Ils partageront le champ de bataille avec des paladins du même camp. Hors de question d'avoir un sort qui part de travers, et touche un allié. Les exercices qu'ils pratiquent ici, les rendent plus vigilants. Car ils réalisent précisément comment leur magie endommage un corps. »

Grunlek reste dubitatif, ce qui n'empêche pas leur guide de continuer son laïus. « Chaque corps présent ici, a donné son accord de son vivant. Sa famille a reçu une compensation confortable. Les frais d'inhumation sont à la charge de l'école. Parfois le cercueil est vide, car un élève a anéanti le corps. Mais il y a toujours un enterrement. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares, juste des mages. Avec ce système, vous comprenez qu'on ne peut pas nous vendre un cadavre anonyme. Si un type louche se présentait devant les grilles, avec une brouette pleine de corps, il se ferait débouter. Je ne dis pas… peut-être qu'un jour, nous avons accepté la dépouille d'un pépé, dont les proches avaient hâté la fin. Cela peut arriver. Mais ça resterait marginal. Cette femme brûlée, dont nous avons discuté… Son visage est intact, c'est bien ça ? Avez-vous un portrait, que l'on pourrait montrer au concierge ? Il connait tous les morts dont il a la charge par leur nom. Il saura si votre inconnue appartenait à son cheptel. »

Balthazar prend un air blasé. « Non seulement nous avons son portrait, mais je peux même vous donner ses mesures plantaires… »

Après vérification, le concierge s'avère être un drôle de bonhomme, mais qui connait son boulot. Et non, la grande brûlée ne lui dit rien. Il a même des documents pour le prouver. Il faut juste excuser les taches de pus et de graisse.

L'étudiant affiche clairement sa satisfaction. « Elle ne faisait donc pas partie de nos cobayes. Après, elle a pu être agressée par un de nos pyromanciens en mal de contact. Mais si cela s'est produit dans une ruelle insalubre, ce n'est en rien la responsabilité de l'école. Les étudiants se tiennent correctement entre nos murs. Mais ce que nous faisons de notre temps libre, ne regarde que nous. Je suis garçon boucher chez un maître renommé. Peut-être qu'un de mes condisciples est, lui, tueur en série. Allez savoir ce qui intéresse les gens… »

Il s'avère que leur correspondant n'a pas plus à dire sur les cubes de glace. Quant au meurtre par acide… « Certains maris punissent ainsi une épouse volage. Nous vivons dans un drôle de monde. »

Théo se gratte le nez, songeur. « Il aurait dû lui vider dessus un sacré bidon, parce qu'il ne restait que de la soupe. »

L'étudiant se gratte à son tour le menton, par mimétisme. « Nous n'avons pas de section alchimie. Les substances corrosives ou inflammables, sont bannies de l'établissement. Vous l'avez constaté, nous étudions dans un sous-sol. Très mal ventilé. La moindre émission nocive, ou un départ de feu, et c'est l'asphyxie. »

La déclaration de leur guide parait suffisamment raisonnable pour être vraie. Malgré tout, Balthazar est bien placé pour savoir tout ce qu'un étudiant peut introduire d'illégal dans une école, au cours de sa scolarité. Lui-même avait l'habitude de bourrer ses poches de crapauds explosifs.

Le mage s'apprête à objecter, lorsqu'une bouffée d'hormones le fait soudain voir rouge. Son sang de démon ne fait qu'un tour. En son for intérieur, Bob perçoit son diable qui mugit d'indignation. Il a l'impression que Philippe se projette contre l'intérieur de son crâne, dans l'espoir d'atteindre l'intrus. Car au contraire de Philippe, le diable qui se présente à eux, est de chair et d'os. On peut même parler d'une montagne de muscles et de nerfs. C'est simple, il a dû se mettre en biais pour passer le seuil, sans quoi ses épaules seraient restées bloquées. Sans parler de ses cornes de gnou. Le diable possède d'ailleurs la même barbiche que l'animal en question. Son torse a autrefois été musclé, mais l'inaction l'a doté d'une grosse bedaine. Sa panse lui tombe sur les genoux. Son nombril est tellement broussailleux, que des souris pourraient y vivre. Il vacille sur ses jambes de bouc, aux poils souillés par les excréments. Et brame, un son comme jamais aucun animal terrestre ne pourrait en produire.

Pas vraiment remise du choc, une élève décide de prendre les devants. Ce qui s'avère la pire décision possible. Ses flammes partent selon un arc parfait, dont son professeur pourrait être fier. Le jet condensé atteint le diable entre les pectoraux. Il cesse de bramer, et reste planté là, à couler du nez.

Et soudain, il agit. Il bringuebale sur ses sabots, plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait prédit. Arrivé au niveau de l'élève, il lui projette ses poings dans le ventre.

La jeune fille glisse au sol, le foie et la rate perforés. Elle aura tout le temps d'agoniser.

Le professeur a repris ses esprits. Sous sa direction, les élèves s'agenouillent devant les pendus. Ils se forcent à baisser la tête, pour ne pas provoquer le monstre en croisant son regard. Car le diable n'a visiblement pas toute sa tête. Il agit comme une bête stupide et furieuse.

« C'est rien Titi, doucement. Ils n'auraient pas dû te transférer avant que j'arrive. Tu auras capté mon odeur dans le couloir, hein Titi ? Tu as voulu rejoindre ton ami. Mais je suis là maintenant, tu m'as trouvé. Calme-toi, mon grand. Si tu tues d'autres gens, je serai fâché. Assis, Titi. Assis, et tu ne seras pas puni… »

Ce discours décousu, a l'air de satisfaire la bête. Elle enfouit son nez dans les cheveux du professeur. Son souffle humide les éparpille en corolle. L'enseignant aurait pu garder la situation sous contrôle. Mais c'était sans compter sur la nature secrète de Bob. Le mage pousse soudain un grondement que ne renierait pas Eden.

En réaction, la bête tourne aussitôt ses yeux porcins vers lui.

« Tu ne veux pas faire ça, mon gars, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas faire ça… » Le professeur retient la bête par une touffe de poils, une entrave dérisoire. L'homme fixe Balthazar avec une expression affolée. Il lutte pour conserver son calme, histoire ne pas exciter davantage la montagne de muscles, qui palpite près de lui.

Dans un tout autre lieu, Bob aurait su gérer les élans primitifs de Philippe, qui considère la présence d'un diable inférieur comme un défi. Philippe ne reconnait que l'autorité d'Enoch, ou d'un diable de haut rang, comme Philibert. Mais ce diable inconnu à tête de gnou, doit être soumis. C'est une priorité absolue. Les diables sont des êtres profondément hiérarchiques. La rencontre entre deux individus qui ne se connaissent pas, est extrêmement codifiée. Un peu sur le principe des chiens. On fait tout pour se rendre impressionnant, et si aucun ne se soumet, on laisse parler la force. Après, on peut devenir ami. Ou s'accoupler.

Bob connait bien tout cela. Et d'habitude, il sait gérer son diable. Le problème c'est qu'ici, ses sentiments rejoignent ceux de Philippe. Le diable considère qu'il se trouve sur son territoire. Et la vérité, c'est que dans une école de magie, Bob se sent chez lui. Il a donc beaucoup de mal à raisonner Philippe.

De l'extérieur, le mage parait victime d'une migraine foudroyante. En réalité, si ses mains sont crispées sur sa tête, c'est pour enrayer la pousse des cornes.

Mais la bête n'a pas besoin de voir les changements, pour comprendre ce qui cloche chez le pyromancien. Tout est dans les hormones. Et à ce moment précis, Bob diffuse par tous les pores.

Les narines du monstre palpitent, alors qu'il analyse ce fumet provocant.

« Bon sang, voilà qu'il nous fait sa parade de défi… » Le professeur parait à la fois désarçonné, et intrigué. Le diable abêti est visiblement son sujet d'études. Et il lui découvre une nouvelle facette, sur laquelle il lui tarde d'écrire un papier.

La bête gratte le sol du sabot, ce qui raye le carrelage. Elle secoue ses cornes, histoire que son rival puisse bien en apprécier la longueur et la solidité. Et lorsque la démonstration ne suffit plus, elle charge.

Grunlek réagit comme il le fait face à n'importe quel danger, araignée ou gargouille. Il cueille la bête cornue sous le menton, dans l'espoir de la sonner. Autant essayer d'ébranler une cathédrale. Le monstre ne s'en trouve pas même ralenti.

Dans un mouvement fluide, mais peu efficace, Shin projette des dards de glace, avant de rouler derrière une table.

Le diable frotte sa joue, pour la débarrasser de ces petits harpons qui le démangent.

Pendant tout ce temps, Théo est resté planté au milieu de la salle, à respirer lourdement. Avec une habitude qui devient un tic, sa main se crispe là où devrait se trouver son épée.

En quand Bob perd définitivement la tête, et charge la bête, armé de ses petits poings dressés, Théo lui fait un croche-patte, qui l'étale au sol. Bob reste à terre, et grogne comme s'il avait la rage.

Théo sait ce qu'il cherche. Un objet métallique. Et il trouve son bonheur en la personne d'un crochet, qui sert à descendre les pendus. Une fois l'outil en main, Théo charge comme un chevalier en tournoi. Il anticipe que la bête va le parer d'une baffe. Aussi, il change de stratégie, et projette l'objet comme un javelot. Un bon lancer. La tige de métal vibre, alors que la pointe se fige dans l'épaule.

Et Théo lâche son éclair. Qui est attiré par le manche métallique, comme prévu. Théo compte sur la céramique du carrelage, pour que l'électricité ne se propage pas.

Le diable pousse un cri à la fois strident et apeuré, qui rappelle celui d'un bébé qu'on pince.

A présent, son bras pend mollement à son côté, inutilisable. Ses doigts prennent des positions bizarres, à cause des spasmes. Sa toison a également pris feu. Un détail qui n'a pas l'air de le perturber. Tous les diables aiment le feu, même les diables idiots.

Le professeur renifle, peut-être par compassion pour sa créature. Laquelle fixe toujours d'un air benêt son bras invalide, alors même que les renforts arrivent.

La bête porte un collier, et tire derrière elle une lourde chaine, aux maillons tordus. Les mages qui viennent d'arriver, s'emparent du bout qui traine.

« Tu vas être sage, Titi. Sinon, c'est la douche froide. »

Des mots que visiblement, Titi connait bien, car il barrit d'inquiétude. Les mages tirent sur sa chaine, pour l'inciter à s'assoir, mais il résiste. Alors ils emploient les grands moyens.

Une multitude de jets d'eau viennent frapper le pauvre diable à des angles différents. Il se fait arroser copieusement, sans que jamais ses piaulements ne fassent fléchir ses tortionnaires. Les mages d'eau crachent la purée, à pleine puissance, et bien glacée.

Le diable se ratine sur lui-même, et s'assoit enfin. Des entraves de glace se matérialisent sur lui. Elles paraissent fragiles, mais le font visiblement souffrir. Il se tortille pour se soustraire à leur contact.

La fille au ventre explosé, reçoit enfin une assistance médicale. De leur côté, les aventuriers s'attendent à devoir répondre du comportement aberrant de Bob. Quant aux professeurs, ils marchent déjà sur des charbons ardents, en présence de Théo. Ils auront à expliquer au paladin de la Lumière, avec conviction et des mots clairs, pourquoi ils cachent un diable mentalement attardé, dans leur école.

oOo


	11. Un coupable innocent

Bonjour et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 

oOo 

« Mais oui, Philippe, tu es le plus beau et le plus fort. Arrête donc de faire le coq… » Balthazar se parle à lui-même, ou plutôt à son démon intérieur. Le mage se frictionne les bras, pour apaiser Philippe, mais aussi pour se réconforter lui-même. Ses efforts diplomates payent, car le démon commence à rabattre sa crête de coquelet. Même si Philippe a ses défauts, il reste un diable d'honneur. S'attaquer à un ennemi déjà terrassé, ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé. 

Il faut dire que son rival, le diable benêt, offre un spectacle pathétique. Il miaule et tremble comme un chaton, de froid plus qu'autre chose. 

Les démons détestent avoir froid. Encore plus que d'être sobre ou chaste. 

« Vous formez une curieuse délégation. Un rejeton du démon, escorté par un paladin… Qui vous envoie, déjà ? » 

Bob tressaille sous le regard du professeur Constant, le mage qui a fait ami-ami avec Tête de Gnou. Nul doute que l'enseignant projette déjà de fouiller les vieux dossiers de l'école, pour voir si un élève doté de sang de démon, n'y serait pas mentionné. 

Balthazar s'évertue à conserver un ton guilleret, ce qui n'est pas facile avec sa voix, rauque d'avoir trop grondé. « Le paladin Silverberg est mon officier de probation. Je rachète mon sang criminel. J'aide la justice de la Lumière, à coffrer pire vaurien que moi. Je suis leur Nez, dressé à flairer les vapeurs démoniaques, sur les pires scènes de crime... » 

Théo devine que Bob peut continuer longtemps dans son délire, aussi il lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied. Le paladin adopte le ton cassant et sans appel, qui sied à sa fonction. « Le magicien bosse pour moi. L'Eglise approuve. Le reste n'est pas vos oignons. » 

Le professeur Constant n'a pas l'habitude de se faire aboyer dessus, surtout par un jeunot. Mais dans l'imaginaire des citoyens, les paladins sont comme les chats. On tolère leur tyrannie, parce qu'elle est dans leur nature. 

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas bien ce que vous lui faites. » Grunlek n'aime pas les gens qui battent leur chien, ou tuent leur âne à la tâche. Et pour lui, ce que les mages font subir au diable, obéit au même ordre de violence. Il les observe avec désapprobation, alors qu'ils tiennent Titi en respect, avec des tridents de glace. Visiblement, on attend l'arrivée d'un charriot sécurisé, qui doit convoyer le diable vers une destination secrète. 

Le professeur Constant se défend de toute accusation de maltraitance. « Ah mais moi, je suis le gentil dans l'histoire ! Avant que j'entre en poste ici, Titi servait de cobaye aux élèves. Ils s'exerçaient sur lui à mater un démon. Voyez ses cicatrices. Il ne s'est certainement pas fait ça dans sa cellule capitonnée ! Moi seul ai fait l'effort de le comprendre. De gagner sa confiance. Mon travail sur lui, a facilité celui de ses soigneurs. Avant, ils arboraient tous un bas en écharpe. Maintenant, Titi se laisse approcher, à condition de respecter le protocole. Le pauvre souffrait de terribles escarres. Ses menottes n'étaient jamais enlevées. Elles lui entaillaient la peau jusqu'aux os. Il baignait littéralement dans sa merde. A cette époque, oui, il était maltraité. Mais maintenant il m'a pour ami. Je veille sur ses intérêts. Il ne demande pas grand-chose, vous savez. Un peu d'attention, et d'éveil cognitif. C'est un brave garçon, mon Titi. Un esprit simple, dans un corps grossier. » 

Avec un intérêt tout professionnel, Shin observe les mages de glace s'affairer. « Comment l'école s'est-elle procurée un diable vivant ? » 

« Ah, mais c'est ça le plus drôle. Titi vivait déjà ici, avant qu'ils emménagent. Ils ont découvert sa prison au cours d'une opération de déblaiement. La pauvre bête n'était qu'un nœud de chaines, pire que ce vous voyez là. Il était tellement emmailloté, qu'il ne pouvait se déplacer qu'en rampant, comme une grosse limace. Il vivait d'eau souillée, et des rats qu'il attrapait, avec sa langue de caméléon. Impossible de savoir pourquoi il était là au départ. Et pourtant, j'ai épluché les archives de la cité. Qui l'avait condamné et oublié, là ? À quelle époque ? Pour quel crime ? Le système d'égout est plutôt moderne, mais la partie du réseau où il se trouvait, est constitué des anciens aqueducs. Qui datent d'une première colonisation par les nains. La chaine utilisée, fait également penser à ce peuple. Malheureusement, il n'en reste plus trace. Elle s'est désagrégée, lorsque les mages l'ont coupée avec une tenaille. Je n'ai pu en voir que des croquis. Avec des runes naines gravées, mais trop illisibles pour être traduites. Et ce n'est pas Titi qui va nous éclairer sur son passé ! Hein mon gros ? » Constant donne une tape joyeuse au diable, qui gronde poliment. 

« Quelle mauvais idée tu mijotes, dans ta petite tête de paladin ? » Bob toise d'un regard inquiet Théo. Le paladin fait tournoyer le crochet, dont il n'a pas voulu se séparer. 

« Cette créature doit être euthanasiée. Pour son propre bien et celui des autres. Cette fois je lui planterai l'aiguillon dans le cœur. Avec une bonne décharge, je devrais pouvoir le lui arrêter. Une mort propre et sans douleur, que même Grunlek approuvera. » 

« Certainement pas ! Théo ! » Le nain vocifère, mais c'est trop tard. 

Le paladin passe à l'action, et prend tout le monde au dépourvu. Même sa victime. Le crochet perfore la poitrine au niveau du cœur, comme prévu. L'électricité claque dans l'air. 

Mais Titi cille toujours. Il faut croire que son cœur se loge dans un endroit incongru. Et soudain, la fournaise. Titi s'est transformé en torche vive. Il rie et tape des mains comme un enfant. Du moins, autant que les menottes le lui permettent. 

Constant est aussi enthousiaste que son protégé. « Bravo Titi ! Tu as réussi à faire ton feu ! » Le professeur se penche vers Bob, avec un air conspirateur. « Ce gros benêt est tellement tête en l'air. Il oublie toujours qu'il possède cette capacité. C'est à chaque fois une redécouverte. » 

Bob n'a pas à feindre l'intérêt. « C'est vraiment curieux, en effet. » 

Ceux qui se réjouissent moins, ce sont les mages de glace. Ils voient leurs menottes méticuleusement façonnées, produire de la vapeur, puis se ramollir. 

De quoi offrir une nouvelle latitude de mouvement à Titi. Qui en profite pour faire des bêtises. Théo se fait chopper au niveau du genou, et secouer comme une poupée de son. 

« Non, ne lui fais pas de mal ! Lâche-le Titi ! Vilain ! Vilain ! » Le professeur sermonne, pendant que ses confères s'égosillent. 

Complément paumé, le diable n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Comme ses tortionnaires menacent de dégainer de nouveau les jets d'eau, il s'affole, et cogne plusieurs fois Théo contre le mur. L'armure résonne comme sous le marteau d'un géant. De surprise, Titi lâche son jouet. 

Théo, qui soupçonne une fracture ouverte, essaye de ramper hors de portée. Mais le diable l'attrape à nouveau. Cette fois, il le sert contre lui, dans une imitation dérangeante, d'enfant avec sa poupée. Le problème, c'est que le diable est toujours en feu. Théo se fait étreindre par un brasier vivant. Il n'ose pas crier, par crainte que Titi devienne fou, et ne le cogne tellement fort, qu'il ne s'en relèverait pas. Théo a très clairement dans la tête, l'image de la jeune femme aux cuisses et au dos brûlé. Et surtout, sa nuque, dévissée par de grosses mains. 

Constant décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Procédant comme avec un animal apeuré, il approche lentement du diable, jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. Ce qui revient à saisir à pleine main, un fer chauffé à blanc. 

Tout doucement, motivé par son ami, le diable desserre un à un ses doigts. Théo roule hors de sa poigne, avec un bruit mat. Son armure est devenue noire charbon. 

« Mais comment… comment tu peux t'en sortir indemne ? » Bob a couru à son côté, et le secoue maintenant par le surcot, sans se soucier de la fracture ouverte. 

« On n'a pas la même définition d'indemne, mage… » Théo grogne et voit des étoiles. 

« Tu as eu de la chance. Contrairement à notre inconnue brûlée. » Sans se départir de son calme, Shin vient de jeter un pavé dans la mare. 

Constant arbore un rictus gêné. Et peut-être un peu repentant. « Oui… la fille… Une des étudiantes. Qui m'assistait dans mes travaux sur Titi. Il n'a jamais voulu lui faire de mal, comprenez bien. Elle savait y faire, avec lui. Douceur et patience, je le répète toujours ! Mais elle a pêché par excès de confiance. Négligé les procédures de sécurité. Il faut toujours raccourcir sa laisse, au moment du nourrissage. Mais là, il y avait trop de mou, assez pour qu'il attrape mon étudiante. Il la tenait blottie sur ses genoux. À ce moment-là, le drame pouvait encore être évité. Mais il a généré son feu… De pure excitation, je pense. Pensez, tant de siècles d'abstinence. Il est retardé, mais pas pour tout. Ses désirs existent toujours. Celui de manger, de se dépenser, de copuler… Lorsque son corps a commencé à brûler, la fille a hurlé. Elle a continué, jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse taire, de la seule façon qu'il ait trouvé. Il a placé sa main en feu sur sa bouche, et a donné une violente torsion. Je ne pense même pas qu'il savait que cela entrainerait sa mort. Elle est devenue toute molle. Et penaud, il m'a rendu son corps… Je ne sais même pas comment sa dépouille a fini dans une rue, là-haut. Je n'ai pas cherché à dissimuler le désastre. J'ai confessé la mauvaise action de Titi, au directeur. Il a dit qu'il allait mettre en place une procédure. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il allait confier le corps au concierge, en attendant de faire venir la famille… » 

Théo se gonfle d'importance. « Je vais faire sensation à l'Eglise, lorsque je vais leur livrer un diable déjà emballé… » 

Constant le détrompe aussitôt. « Ah ! ne rêvez pas. Je vide mon sac, parce que vous avez failli y passer aujourd'hui. Et que je regrette profondément le décès de mon étudiante. Mais cela n'a pas valeur de preuve. » 

Amusé, le paladin désigne Titi avec emphase. « Il me semble que je possède déjà une preuve de taille ! » 

Le professeur sert fort ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme pour prier. « Non, non… cette bêtise de Titi, c'était celle de trop. Le directeur m'avait prévenu. Plus d'incident. Et dans une même journée, il s'en est pris à un paladin, et a failli tuer une nouvelle élève. Titi sera abattu, avant que vous ne puissiez rapporter son existence à la Lumière. Les preuves disparaitront, et l'historique de l'école apparaitra de nouveau sans taches. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'ils me laisseront la charge de l'autopsier, après son abatage. Mon pauvre Titi, je lui dois bien cette dernière recherche… » 

oOo


	12. Un signe révélateur

Coucou. J'ai l'impression que j'ai perdu un peu de monde, avec ce changement de titre… On reprend avec un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.

Yuma Kurotsuki : Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, ça commence à sentir le soufre pour Théo…

* * *

Chapitre 12

oOo

Alastair souffle comme un bœuf, et démontre la même force. Il renverse les tables, sans se soucier des corps allongés dessus. Les instruments de dissection s'écrasent sur le dallage, où ils restent à cliqueter. Lorsqu'il est calme, Alastair pourrait passer pour un gentilhomme inquiétant. Mais lorsqu'il tempête et se déchaine, comme ici dans la morgue, il a tout de l'échappé de l'asile. Son haut-de-forme lui tombe de guingois sur l'oreille. Cela devrait rajouter un aspect comique à sa colère. Mais en vrai, il n'en a l'air que plus fou.

Dans son petit costume noir bien taillé, Alastair transforme tout bonnement la morgue en champ de bataille.

On croirait que deux armées se sont affrontées dans le sous-sol, et ont laissé leurs morts à pourrir là.

Alastair attrape soudain un diablotin, qui lui bourdonnait trop près de l'oreille. C'est que les petits serviteurs, n'apprécient pas trop de voir le bureau de leur maitre, devenir un dépotoir. Un comble, quand on sait qu'eux-mêmes ne passaient jamais le balai.

Les globes du diablotin lui sortent des orbites, alors qu'Alastair l'étrangle sans pitié. Le démon se laisse tomber à genoux, sans égards pour son beau costume, et s'emploie à réduire le diablotin en pulpe. Il le broie entre son poing et le dallage.

« Alastair, pense à nos sessions de gestion de la colère… » La voix d'Enoch mêle douceur et coercition. Ses serviteurs, s'accrochent à lui comme des naufragés à une bouée. Ils tremblent de toutes leurs ailes, les yeux révulsés par le sort réservé à leur frère.

Le démon chapeauté semble s'être pris un coup dans les gencives. Il hoquette. Porte la main à son couvre-chef, comme s'il voulait le redresser. Avant de se raviser, et carrément l'enlever. Gêné, il se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, et malaxe son chapeau. Qui finit bien vite par ressembler à une crêpé amorphe. « Pardon, Enoch, pardon… Mais penser qu'une telle infamie, se perpétue à l'instant où nous parlons ! Ici, sous ta ville… » Les derniers mots portent une accusation pas vraiment assumée.

Enoch ne relève pas. « Crois-moi, mon vieil ami, quand je te dis que cela me fait encore plus mal qu'à toi. Les mages dansent depuis trop longtemps au son de leur propre musique. Et il est temps de leur rappeler, que ce sont les diables, qui donnent le tempo. Et tirent sur les ficelles, qui les font se trémousser... »

« Oui, oui, ce soir, ce soir, nous leur ferons ravaler leur injure... ! »

« Demain, Alastair, comme je l'ai décidé. »

« Oui, demain, demain, mais bien sûr, demain… » Le bégaiement d'Alastair, se termine sur un rugissement complètement hors de propos. Il agite follement son chapeau, qui claque comme une bannière. Le geste déclenche un concert de pépiements d'inquiétude chez les diablotins.

Après une petite révérence, qui donne l'impression que quelqu'un vient de lui frapper l'arrière des genoux, Alastair gagne le seuil. Pour extérioriser un peu plus, il cogne le mur de chaque côté, descellant quelques briques. Penaud, il repasse sa tête dans l'encadrement. « Pardon, Enoch, pardon. »

Le nez dans un verre de vin, Enoch souffle avec lassitude. « Alastair, juste… sors de mon bureau ! »

Cette fois, Alastair se dématérialise, sans plus s'embêter avec la porte. Le chapeau s'attarde dans les airs, quelques secondes après son propriétaire.

Théo se fend d'un commentaire laconique. « Un fou. »

Enoch se masse le coin des yeux. « Un fou, à la fureur légitime. Les mages ont dépassé les bornes. »

Pendant toute la confrontation avec Alastair, les aventuriers sont restés sagement assis sur la causeuse. Ils sont tellement serrés, qu'un diablotin ne pourrait s'intercaler entre eux.

Grunlek approuve sagement. « Je ne pensais pas que vous vous sentiriez aussi impliqué, pour ce pauvre diable enchainé sous l'école. »

Bob tressaute sur un coussin. « Ah, ah, Grunlek ! C'est juste qu'ils sont mortifiés ! Mon père et sa clique, sont vert de honte, à l'idée que des mages aient découvert le cousin débile de leur famille ! Ils veulent juste se débarrasser des témoins, et enterrer les preuves sous un volcan. »

Pour la première fois, un éclair de colère illumine le regard d'Enoch. « Le cousin débile, comme tu l'appelles, s'appelle Virgile. Et il était autrefois un de mes plus loyaux champions. Avant que les nains de l'ancien temps, ne le capturent et le trépanent. Ils lui ont retiré un tel morceau de cervelle, que c'est un miracle que Virgile ait conservé assez de facultés pour se nourrir et déféquer. Je dois tuer mon vieux champion. Pour notre honneur à tous deux. »

Théo croise les bras avec sérieux, même s'il parait troublé. « Je suis bien d'accord. La mort donnée, peut l'être par bonté. Même si cela reste dérangeant, d'entendre un précepte de mon église, dans une bouche impie… »

« Le Mal combattait déjà pour l'honneur, quand la Lumière n'était vénérée que par des primates, qui saluaient le lever de soleil. » La voix d'Enoch flotte comme une plume, douce et légère.

Pour toute réponse, Théo se contente d'un bruit peu poli. Shin croise ses jambes, indifférent à l'aura négative de son ami. « Que risquent les mages, pour avoir contrarié les diables ? Concrètement. »

Enoch se redresse dans son fauteuil, ce qui fait grincer les ressorts. « L'annihilation. Les égouts étaient encore trop bons pour eux. Je vais enfoncer leur école dans la croûte terrestre, à grands coups de poing. »

Grunlek bondit sur ses pieds. Même ainsi, sa tête ne dépasse pas celle de Théo assis. « Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire, pendant que des élèves payent pour la curiosité malsaine de leurs ainés ! »

Pensif, Bob tapote le sol de son bâton. « Oh, on ne va pas rester assis sur nos mains, Grunlek. Je vais prévenir les mages, que leur école va bientôt leur tomber sur le coin de la figure. Mais ne soyons pas coupables de naïveté. Il serait illusoire, de penser pourvoir interférer avec le courroux des diables. Quand papa n'est pas content, cache-toi dans le placard. Un sain conseil de maman, que j'ai toujours appliqué. »

Enoch souffle lourdement par le nez. Avant de jeter aux pieds des aventuriers, deux objets peu ragoûtants. Une main dans un sachet transparent. Et un diablotin raide comme du bois. Eclaboussé de vomissures, ses lèvres sont verdâtres.

« Empoisonné. Par sa propre faute en plus, ce crétin. Malgré mes avertissements, il a croqué dans le glaçon, qui contenait la mâchoire et la main. Il a payé chèrement sa désobéissance. Le malheureux a convulsé toute la nuit. Tel que vous le voyez, il respire encore. Mais il transpire du sang. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Apportez le diablotin et la main, à l'herboriste de la ville. Il m'a dit vouloir prélever des échantillons sur les deux. Pour en nourrir ses rats, et noter avec minutie les étapes de leur agonie. Apparemment, procéder de la sorte pourrait nous éclairer sur la nature du poison utilisé. » Enoch n'a pas l'air de beaucoup y croire. En fait, la série de meurtres semble à présent très loin de ses pensées. Visiblement, Enoch digère mal les nouvelles, sur la triste destinée de Virgile.

Les aventuriers comprennent que l'entretien est terminé. Grunlek n'oublie pas d'emporter le sachet suintant, et le diablotin tétanisé.

oOo

Il s'avère que l'herboriste, est un passionné de médecine animale. Les casiers à plantes, et les cages à bestioles, se disputent le peu de place dans son officine. La forte odeur des animaux en détresse, imprègne les vieux meubles. Un musc heureusement contrebalancé par les senteurs fraîches de sauge et d'arnica. Sur le coin du comptoir, un chiffon à poussière est recouvert de toiles d'araignée.

Parmi ses patients, on compte le traditionnel faucon à l'aile démise, et la tortue cabossée. Un renard a le droit de se promener dans l'officine. Il ne profite pas beaucoup de cette petite liberté. La pauvre bête tremble et vomit de la bile. Parfois, elle tombe sans raison, et couine de surprise.

« J'ai encore espoir de le sauver. » L'herboriste est un monsieur taillé comme une asperge, avec une corolle de cheveux blancs, qui évoquent un pissenlit.

« Ma voisine me soutient régulièrement, que la mandragore croît grâce au sang des pendus. Mais les pendus ne saignent pas voyez-vous. Non, ils urinent. Le jus de mandragore a un petit goût salé, sachez-le. Ne cherchez pas, cela vient de là. »

En toute discrétion, Shin glisse une feuille de tabac sous son masque. « Alors… les glaçons étaient piégés à la mandragore ? »

« Peut-être, peut-être. Mandragore, cigüe, belladone. Même l'essence de rose peut tuer. Voyez-vous, il faut cueillir la fleur, après qu'un blaireau ait éternué sur le rosier. Et qu'une taupe soit passée trois fois entre les racines. Ce n'est pas évident. Non, non, ce n'est pas évident du tout... »

L'herboriste se mouche dans un chiffon jamais lavé. Il a étalé le diablotin sur un vieux grimoire, et le contemple pensivement. « Beaucoup de morts, parmi la population animale, dernièrement. Notez qu'il est rare qu'une même maladie, touche toutes les espèces à la fois. Pas un jour ne passe, sans que l'on m'apporte le cadavre raidi d'un renard ou d'un chien, trouvé sous un fourré. Sans compter les rats, les chats et les corbeaux. Un maniaque a empoisonné des morceaux de cadavres, comme d'autres le feraient avec des boulettes de pâté. Et maintenant, il les sème aux quatre vents. Et pour quoi, éliminer quelques petits carnassiers ? A moins que notre empoisonneur en série, ne chasse un plus gros gibier… »

Le vieillard passe une râpe sur la main qu'ils lui ont ramenée. La peau en poudre tombe directement sur des croquettes. Que l'herboriste distribue ensuite aux rats qui lui servent de sujets d'expérience. Les petites bêtes adoptent rapidement un comportement inquiétant. Elles vacillent, et peinent à respirer, alors que leur museau commence à mousser.

Impassible, l'herboriste prend des notes. Il est toujours étonnant de voir un homme, se démener pour guérir un renard, et traiter avec un détachement cruel, de pauvres rats de laboratoire.

oOo

Balthazar passe devant la chambre des propriétaires de l'auberge, qui ronflent comme des gorets. Dans leur dortoir, Shin et Grunlek discutent des dernières avancées. Aucun des deux ne s'est étonné de l'absence de Théo, toujours pas remonté de la salle commune.

Bob aime s'écouter parler. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être très attentif au bien-être de ses compagnons. Et il pense avoir une très bonne idée, de ce qui perturbe tant Théo.

La salle commune est déserte. Seul le feu qui ronfle, apporte un peu de vie. La ville connait un redoux après cette terrible pluie, mais les nuits restent très humides.

Posée à même le sol, sur un vieux drap, se trouve l'armure carbonisée de Théo. Le paladin prévoyait de la nettoyer, avant de l'amener au forgeron, pour qu'il aplanisse les bosses.

L'état de l'armure seul, serait une preuve suffisante. Mais voir le paladin, agenouillé devant l'âtre, les bras plongés jusqu'aux coudes dans le brasier, scelle définitivement la conviction de Bob. À savoir que son père, a traficoté la nature de Théo. L'enjeu étant de savoir, si l'altération est définitive, évolutive, ou résorbable.

Lorsqu'il s'entend appeler par son prénom, Théo relève la tête avec brusquerie. Ce qui lui vaut de se cogner au manteau de la cheminée.

Bob préfère voir son ami de nouveau bougon, plutôt qu'en pénitent soumis et abattu, comme il l'était plus tôt.

Pour une fois, le mage met au placard sa voix tonitruante. Il adopte une légèreté un peu forcée. « Tu te souviens, quand Eden était patraque ? Shin pensait qu'une saloperie lui pesait sur l'estomac. Mais Grunlek, avec sa sagesse habituelle, l'a corrigé pour dire que c'est sur l'âme de sa louve, qu'une saloperie pesait ? »

« Le loup va mieux. Grunlek s'en est félicité au déjeuner. »

« Oui, Eden va mieux. Et notre paladin commence à sombrer. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il est pris au dépourvu, Théo devient hostile. « Mage, ce sont deux heures de récurage, qui m'attendent. Si tu n'as pas de sujet plus intéressant, que ma petite santé, ou celle d'une bête qui nous suit partout… »

Balthazar ne s'en laisse pas compter. Il ne laissera pas Théo noyer le poisson. « Cela fait des mois qu'avec Grunlek, je soupçonne Eden d'être l'espion de mon père. La louve a consenti à être les yeux d'Enoch. C'était une bonne alliée, pour lui. Discrète, mais toujours présente. À portée d'oreille de nos discussion, le soir autour du feu. Mais la santé de la louve a commencé à se détériorer. Peut-être qu'Enoch a réalisé qu'à l'utiliser comme il le faisait, il allait la tuer. Et il aura tout arrêté. Ce qui de sa part, serait à la fois honorable et surprenant. Toujours est-il qu'on sait maintenant, qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur toi. Un choix étrange, j'aurais plutôt vu Shin dans ce rôle. Meilleur conducteur de magie. Mais va comprendre la logique, derrière les actions d'un diable comme Enoch… »

Théo sert les poings, à se briser les phalanges. « Tu parles, mage, mais tu ne prouves rien. »

« Mon père et son vieux pote Alastair, étaient déjà au courant de notre découverte du jour, bien avant qu'on ne passe le seuil de son bureau. De toute façon, Eden portait une marque, tatouée sur l'intérieur de la cuisse. Si Enoch a fait de toi son nouvel espion, tu dois avoir la même. Grunlek a constaté que celle d'Eden s'était volatilisée il y a quelques jours. Maintenant, Théo, je vais te donner la marche à suivre. Tu te dessapes, et on va tous les deux chercher si tu portes cette saloperie… »

S'ensuivent quelques froissements de vêtements, et grognements pudiques.

Théo se sent bien con, planté là en caleçon, au milieu de la salle déserte. Soumis à l'inspection d'un mage, qui n'est pas très rassurant, à marmonner ainsi pour lui-même. Le paladin se tient dos à la cheminée. Il sent la chaleur des flammes sur l'arrière de ses cuisses. L'ombre qu'il projette devant lui, se déforme de troublante façon. Elle lui évoque la silhouette longiligne du démon Alastair. Une comparaison dérangeante, sur laquelle le paladin refuse de s'attarder. S'il s'adresse au mage, c'est plus pour le plaisir d'entendre une voix, qu'autre chose. « Peut-être qu'à la lumière du jour… »

Balthazar le coupe aussitôt. « Non. La marque du diable réagit au feu. Comme les anneaux magiques. Si on ne la trouve pas maintenant, c'est qu'elle n'existe pas. Et que je suis un crétin, qui t'a inquiété pour rien. » Jusqu'ici, le ton du mage était d'une sécheresse rare. Mais sur la fin, il relève la tête, et adresse un grimace comique à Théo.

Depuis un moment, les doigts du paladin jouent avec la couture de son caleçon. Il sait que la perversion, sert d'humour aux diables.

Les pensées de Bob, semblent suivre le même cours. Le mage souffle un grand coup, et se détourne, pour ménager la pudeur de son ami. Le paladin prend son temps. Bien plus qu'il ne lui en faudrait normalement, pour inspecter le contenu de son caleçon.

« Je crois… que je sais où elle se trouve. » La voix de Théo, est aussi morne que celle d'un croquemort.

« Vraiment ? Rien de trop indécent ? C'est que, je me choque facilement… » Narquois, Bob se retourne, pour découvrir que Théo lui tire la langue.

Les mâchoires du paladin se bloquent, sur cette grimace puérile. Bob comprend enfin où est la marque. On la distingue à peine, dans la lumière orange et tamisée de l'âtre. Théo déglutit, et tire de nouveau la langue. Cette fois, la salive fait luire le contour du tatouage.

Et Bob est formel. Il ne s'agit pas du signe de l'espion. Rien à voir avec la représentation d'une chouette sans buste, tatouée sur Eden. C'est une salamandre à deux têtes et deux queues, qui est gravée sur la langue de Théo. L'animal monstrueux, frémit à chacune des déglutitions du paladin. Des runes infernales forment comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Mais il faudrait une loupe, et retenir la langue mobile de Théo avec une pince, pour pouvoir déchiffrer ces pattes de mouche. De toute façon, Bob sait pertinemment quelle inscription rituelle, accompagne en général le signe de la salamandre. Et il est très surpris de savoir que c'est cette marque-là, parmi tout son répertoire, que son père a choisi d'imposer à Théo.

Le mage compte bien garder pour lui le fait que les marques de Théo et Eden diffèrent. Mais c'était miser un peu trop sur l'idiotie de Théo. En fait non. Théo est bien un idiot. Mais doté d'un fort instinct. Surtout quand on lui cache des choses.

« Bob. Juste pour qu'on soit bien d'accord. Le signe de l'espion. Il n'a jamais immunisé Eden au feu, n'est-ce pas… ? »

Le regard gêné de Balthazar, tombe sur les bras de Théo, que le paladin étend entre eux. La peau ne porte aucune trace de brûlure, pas une simple rougeur. Alors que Théo les baignait dans la fournaise, il y a encore peu.

« Eh bien, je te dirai qu'à l'époque, il ne nous est pas venu à l'idée de vérifier. Mais si tu me pousses à faire une supposition… Non. Non, je pense qu'Eden n'a jamais été immunisée au feu. Il faut dire que c'est un don qui ne court pas les rues. Même moi, rempli de sang de démon jusqu'au nombril, je dois porter cette protection. » Balthazar agite les pans de sa cape ignifugée. Pendant un instant, il ressemble à une grosse chauve-souris écarlate. Mais Théo ne se laisse pas dérider.

Bob soupire, pour la énième fois de la soirée, lui semble-t'il. « Je vois quand même un point positif à ta situation. Dorénavant, tu vas pouvoir te la péter sur le champ de bataille. Je pourrai te nimber de flammes, des pieds jusqu'à la pointe de l'épée. Et au contraire du nain, tu ne grilleras pas comme une saucisse. »

Ce n'était qu'une boutade, de la part du mage. Mais Théo prend un air ulcéré. « Tu n'y crois pas toi-même. Jamais je n'exposerais ainsi mon infamie. Tu t'es mis au courant de ma situation tout seul. Mais Grunlek et Shin doivent rester dans l'ignorance. Avec un peu de chance, la journée a été suffisamment chargée, pour qu'ils oublient que j'aurais dû flamber, quand ce débile de diable m'a attrapé. »

Bob ne cache pas sa réprobation. « Théo, mon petit Théo. Le grand drame chez toi, c'est que tu sous-estimes toujours tes camarades. Grunlek et Shin, t'ont déjà pardonné des crimes autrement plus graves. Alors, une petite possession démoniaque, ils ne sont plus à ça près. Et puis, tu vas pouvoir profiter de mon expérience. Si j'ai pu dompter Philippe, tu devrais réussir à gérer mon père… »

« Je suis toujours aimé par la Lumière ! » La revendication de Théo a beau être vive, on entend une pointe de détresse. Son caleçon brille comme un phare. Sur le vieux drap, l'armure émet une lueur sale, à travers les cendres qui la maculent.

« Ton problème à l'heure actuelle, Théo, c'est que tu es également aimé par mon père... »

Les yeux du paladin lui sortent de la tête. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de la dernière phrase de Bob, qu'il n'a pas écoutée. La louve vient de se glisser par la chatière, adaptée au matou obèse du couple d'aubergistes. Le clapet a failli faire lâcher à Eden sa prise. Il s'agit d'un pied, encore bleu de gel.

oOo


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou. J'ai envie de boucler cette fiction. Du coup, je vais poster les derniers chapitres en rafale. Comme ça, vous pourrez les lire à votre rythme.

* * *

Chapitre 13 

oOo 

Grunlek est au bout de sa vie. L'inquiétude va le tuer, plus vite que le poison avec Eden. L'herboriste se veut rassurant. La louve a léché et mordillé le pied, mais ne l'a pas croqué. Il l'admet, les yeux injectés de sang d'Eden, offrent un spectacle pénible. Ses muqueuses ont enflé, et elle lutte pour respirer. Mais elle devrait survivre à la nuit. Grunlek veut y croire, mais il a ses doutes. D'autant que le renard, qu'ils ont vu se débattre contre la mort dans l'officine, il n'y a pas quatre heures, a finalement succombé à sa dose de poison. La nuit va être longue. 

Mais la situation aurait pu être pire, sans l'intervention de Shin. Eden était très fière de sa trouvaille, et ne voulait pas la donner, même à Grunlek. Il a fallu que Shin fasse jaillir des pics de glace sous son croupion, pour qu'elle sorte de son trou, en laissant son butin derrière elle. Entre l'archer et la louve, la rupture est consommée. Jamais Eden ne pourra comprendre qu'en la brutalisant ainsi, le demi élémentaire lui a probablement sauvé la vie. 

En ce moment, Shin prépare du thé, pour détendre le nain. Théo ne voit pas l'intérêt de rester au chevet d'un animal. Aussi, il choisit de rentrer à l'auberge, pour garder un œil sur leurs affaires, et tente de dormir une paire d'heures. Malgré la potion que lui ont filée les mages, sa jambe le fait toujours souffrir. Et il n'a pas l'intention de rester à piétiner toute la nuit. À son grand déplaisir, il constate que Bob a décidé de ne pas le lâcher. Le mage lui lance des petits regards soucieux, comme si le paladin pouvait exploser à tout instant. 

Même une fois dans le dortoir, Théo se voir privé de toute intimité. Bob s'est mis en tête de protéger les rêves du paladin de l'intrusion d'Enoch. Pour cela, il a tracé des pentagrammes jumeaux sous leurs paillasses. Apparemment, il pourra ainsi entrer dans la tête de Théo pendant son sommeil, et peut-être réussir à en déloger Enoch. Visiblement, Théo n'a plus le choix d'être seul dans son crâne. Il lui faut choisir entre la peste et le choléra. À ce commentaire outré de son ami, le mage se contente de rigoler, en précisant qu'il se voit plutôt comme un rhume des foins. Agaçant, fatiguant, mais passager. À demi-mots, il avoue à Théo qu'Enoch est plutôt un cancer, qui pourrait finir par le tuer. 

oOo 

Franchement, Théo n'aurait pas parié qu'il réussirait à s'endormir. Trop de mauvaises choses, lui tourbillonnent dans la tête. Mais le voilà en train de faire un rêve éveillé. 

Cette fois-ci, pas de tombeau paternel à l'horizon. Mais le décor de ce rêve, est toujours lié à son enfance. Et encore plus qu'à un lieu, à un jour précis. Celui où l'enfant Théo, a appris que les serfs vivant sur leurs terres, ont attrapé et mangé l'un des chiens du seigneur. La veille, son père avait ordonné l'abatage de leurs vaches. Faute de grain pour les nourrir, les bêtes dépérissaient dans leurs pâtures, rendues stériles par la sécheresse. Les mugissements que les vaches poussaient nuit et jour, pour réclamer de l'eau, avaient déjà rendu sa mère à moitié folle. Théo lui-même s'était mis à faire un cauchemar récurrent, dans lequel les bovins se comportaient comme des vampires, et buvaient le sang de toute sa famille. 

Son père n'a pas eu le courage d'ordonner que les serfs soient fouettés. Dans leur état de famine, ils en seraient morts. De toute façon, les chiens finiront par périr à leur tour, à moins que les hommes ne prennent la décision de les lâcher dans la nature. Ils seront dévorés par les loups, mais certains survivront. Et retourneront auprès des hommes, lorsque l'abondance reviendra. Théo se souvient d'avoir été profondément choqué. Le ventre gonflé des enfants, le regard vide des paysans, il le vivait pas trop mal. Non, c'est l'idée qu'un homme puisse se montrer barbare au point de manger un chien, qui a remué le petit garçon. 

Et revoilà Théo, des années plus tard. Avec son corps d'homme et son diable dans la tête. Car Enoch est là, accoudé à la palissade de la bergerie. Il regarde un agneau qui bêle, alors que sa mère n'a plus la force de l'allaiter. Difficile de dire ce qui passe dans la tête du diable, à ce moment précis. Peut-être que l'agneau serait très bon rôti, accompagné d'oignons confits. 

« Tu sais Théo… Comme nous sommes amenés à fréquemment nous revoir… Pourquoi ne pas rendre le cadre de ces rencontres plus agréable, hum ? Tu pourrais rêver d'un lagon, avec du sable blanc et des palmiers. Un petit rêve relaxant, qui te laisserait de bonne humeur au matin ? » 

Théo est tellement sonné, qu'il l'impression d'avoir pris la foudre. En fait, il crépite réellement d'électricité. Les contours de son propre rêve, ploient sous la puissance de sa rage. 

Il ne sait même pas à quel moment précis, il relâche cette pression. Plusieurs éclairs jaillissent en éventail de ses doigts. Un tour qu'il n'a jamais réussi, dans le monde éveillé. 

La foudre enveloppe Enoch, le parant d'étincelles. Mais cela ne dure qu'une seconde. Les éclairs sont réverbérés. Une botte de foin moisie, connait un timide départ de feu. L'agneau se fait griller pour de bon. Même si le fumet qu'il dégage, est tout sauf appétissant. Mais le dernier éclair est renvoyé vers Théo. Le rayon le percute au thorax, et le décolle du sol. Le paladin atterrit dans une stalle vide, après en avoir défoncé la porte. Mais la destruction ne s'arrête pas là. C'est toute une partie de l'étable, fragilisée par des termites imaginaires, qui s'effondre sur le guerrier. 

Au début, Théo se demande si on peut réellement mourir dans un rêve. Il semblerait que oui. En tout cas, l'état dans lequel il se trouve actuellement, s'en rapproche. Quelque-chose d'horriblement lourd, lui pèse sur l'estomac. Peut-être sa propre pierre tombale. En écartant au maximum les doigts, Théo peut sentir la texture rêche des planches. Ou alors, les parois de son cercueil... 

Le paladin est juste enfoui sous l'ancien plafond. Avec une poutre en travers du bide. Et Enoch installé dessus. Le siège est précaire, mais le diable est aussi à l'aise que dans un fauteuil de cuir. 

« Bob… salaud… incapable… » Théo lutte contre le monde, pour grogner ces quelques mots. 

« Mon fils est présent dans ta tête ? » La nouvelle parait réjouir Enoch. Le diable croise les jambes, ce qui étrangement, le fait peser davantage sur l'abdomen de Théo. 

« Il devait… m'aider… vous contrer… branleur… mage… » Le sang de Théo est en train de se concentrer au niveau de sa tête. Ce qui lui donne une apparence de tomate trop cuite. « Bougez… gros cul… » 

Enoch s'amuse beaucoup trop, pour que cette situation puisse bien se finir. Mais comme Théo n'a aucune chance de tenir une conversation normale dans son état, le diable finit par se relever. Et emporter la poutre avec lui. Ce qui entraine chez Théo, une miraculeuse arrivée d'air. Respirer devrait lui être intolérable, avec son thorax broyé. Mais la réalité, trouve ici ses limites. On peut mourir dans un rêve. Et s'en relever. Une information précieuse à l'avenir. 

« Il devrait être ici ! Bob ! Vous l'empêchez de me rejoindre ! Dans quelle prison sordide vous l'avez cloitré, espèce de dégénéré !? » 

« Tu es le seul créateur d'univers, ici. Crois-moi, si je pouvais repeindre, et changer les rideaux, je ne m'en serais pas privé. Franchement. Peupler tes rêves de granges délabrées et de bestiaux à l'agonie… Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tu donnes toujours l'impression de t'être levé du mauvais pied. » 

« C'est chez moi ici ! La maison de mon enfance ! Et je ne vous ai pas invité ! Où est Bob !? » 

« Je suis toujours ravi de rencontrer mon fil, tu devrais le savoir. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'opposer à sa présence ici. S'il n'est pas apparu, alors que tu t'y attendais, la faute t'en incombe entièrement ! » 

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça… ? » 

« Comme si j'avais la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans ton esprit étriqué ! Tu voulais peut-être saisir l'occasion d'un tête-à-tête avec moi. » 

« Mille ans d'existence, et ça prend toujours ses désirs pour la réalité. » Le cœur de Théo bondit dans sa poitrine, tandis que la réplique de Bob, résonne encore entre le paladin et le diable. 

Le mage boite un peu, mais autrement, affiche une bonne santé insolente. « Pardon pour le retard, Théo. J'étais piégé dans un marais infâme. J'ai dû disputer ma botte et ma cape à un alligator. » 

Théo affiche un air un peu coupable. Il n'arrive pas à savoir si les paroles d'Enoch contenaient du vrai, et si Bob s'est retrouvé à patauger par sa faute. Même si Théo ignore bien comment il aurait pu s'y prendre, pour influencer son rêve. 

Bob choisit d'ignorer le paladin. Il a pour son diable de paternel, un sourire goguenard. « Tu sais Enoch, je suis flatté, sincèrement. Ton inquiétude pour ton fils, te ferait presque passer pour un bon père. Mais parasiter contre son gré mon ami, pour assouvir ta soif paranoïaque de savoir… Cela te fait cruellement baisser dans mon estime. À présent, tu arrives juste en-dessous de mon beau-père. » 

« J'ai tissé avec la louve une symbiose. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'obtiendrais pas le même résultat avec Théo. Tous deux sont des esprits simples et combattifs. C'est bien triste qu'Eden ne puisse témoigner de ce temps que nous avons passé ensemble. J'ai chassé le lapin avec elle dans la neige. Gratté ses puces. Courtisé un vieux mâle solitaire. Terrorisé les écureuils de la région. J'ai combattu avec elle, contre vos ennemis. A ses yeux, j'étais son compagnon légitime. Sa seule frustration était de ne pouvoir me renifler. Et copuler, cela va de soit. » 

Bob affiche une moue peu amène. « Une histoire touchante. Maintenant, accélère jusqu'au moment où tu as failli la tuer… » 

Il faut bien les accusations de son fils, pour mettre ainsi Enoch sur la défensive. « J'ai su me retirer à temps ! Avant que les dommages sur son corps et sa psyché, ne soient irrémédiables ! J'ai beaucoup appris de cette expérience. Je saurai me glisser en Théo tout en douceur. Il ne me sentira pas passer. » 

« Je porte un saloperie de lézard sur la langue ! Vous avez déjà bien marqué votre passage ! » 

Enoch choisit d'ignorer cet éclat du paladin. « As-tu… as-tu pris le temps d'observer ma marque ? » Avec cette question, le diable affiche une fébrilité inhabituelle. 

« Je n'allais pas me perdre dans la contemplation de votre bestiole mutante ! Et je n'en aurai plus l'occasion. Car vous allez me l'enlever. Immédiatement ! » 

La réponse d'Enoch est sèche comme le désert. « C'est impossible. » 

Bob émet un doute poli. « Par impossible, tu entends que tu en as la pouvoir, mais pas la volonté ? » 

« Je ne fais rien sur un coup de tête. Si j'ai placé cette marque ici, c'est pour qu'elle y reste. » Le ton du diable est catégorique, et sans appel. 

Le paladin n'en jurerait pas, mais Enoch lui parait vexé. Par ce mur d'hostilité, que Théo et son fils lui opposent. 

Le paladin décide d'enfoncer le clou. Et tant pis si la planche casse. « Faites-le. Ou je jure sur la Lumière, que je vous combattrai jusqu'à ce que mon âme flétrisse, et que mon corps se réfugie dans la mort ! » Théo martèle ses mots, pour leur donner la qualité d'un serment. 

Enoch claque violemment des mâchoires. Un geste qui rappelle l'attitude d'un lion furieux. Malgré tout, la lueur maligne qui lui est coutumière, n'a pas quitté ses prunelles. « Très bien. Vous êtes tous les deux contre moi. Je consens à rependre ma marque. Tu es donc prêt à procéder ? » 

Théo se méfie comme un chat échaudé. « Procéder… ? Vous allez la retirer comment ? » 

Cette fois, Enoch s'amuse franchement. « De la même façon que je l'ai placée. » 

Le souvenir de leur abouchement, revient en force chez Théo. Si vivace, qu'il lui cause un haut-le-cœur. « Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? L'expérience était très déplaisante. » 

Enoch prend un ton concerné. « Les premiers baisers le sont souvent… » 

« Non, c'est faux. Et ce n'était pas le premier ! » 

« Attends, tu as embrassé notre paladin ? » Bob vient d'atterrir. 

« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toujours ainsi que fonctionne la magie démoniaque. Un comble que je doive te le rappeler, fils. » 

Théo se retrouve la cible de l'indignation du mage. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te laisser faire ? Tu paraissais tellement perdu, au moment de chercher la marque. Cela aurait dû t'être une évidence, qu'elle était apparue sur la zone de votre contact. » 

Le paladin se défend avec véhémence. « Il m'avait coincé dans un rêve je te rappelle ! Et dès que j'ai pu, j'ai offert ce souvenir en offrande à la Lumière, pour qu'elle le consume, et en fasse disparaitre toute trace ! Pourquoi… pourquoi le ciel ondule comme ça ? » 

Et effectivement, le ciel d'un bleu douloureux, se comporte comme de la mousseline dans le vent. 

L'humeur d'Enoch s'est assombrie. « Cela veut dire que Théo est en train de se réveiller. » 

« Oui, mais pourquoi ? Je viens juste de poser ma tête sur l'oreiller ! » 

Les habits d'Enoch, mais aussi la peau de son torse, se déchirent. Les côtes en surgissent, telles les griffes d'un dragon. « Alastair n'a pas su attendre l'aube. Je vais faire fouetter ce diable, jusqu'à ce que mes serviteurs puissent se vêtir avec ses lambeaux ! Fuyez les bouches d'égout comme la peste. Les mages meurent ce soir. » 

oOo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 

oOo 

Théo se réveille, pour se découvrir secoué par Grunlek. Bob est déjà en train d'attacher sa cape. Les draps de Théo gisent à terre. Sa paillasse est toute chiffonnée. On dirait qu'il s'est battu toute la nuit. Avec un diable. 

Une nouvelle explosion, ébranle la charpente pourrie. Eden gémit d'inquiétude, aplatie sur le sol. Sa première expérience avec la ville, va lui laisser un très mauvais souvenir. 

Derrière les rideaux miteux, une aube bien trop orange s'est levée. En s'approchant de la fenêtre, Théo comprend qu'il fait toujours nuit, et que la ville est en feu. Pourtant, aucune chaine humaine ne s'organise dans les rues. La place du puits, reste déserte. Seules de sinistres silhouettes l'arpentent. Des silhouettes ailées et cornues. La garde doit être occupée ailleurs, pour ne pas organiser les secours. 

Des habitants qui tentent d'évacuer discrètement, rasent les murs. Leur tentative ne finit pas souvent bien. 

Les aubergistes ont cessé de ronfler. Ils se terrent dans leur cave, et prient pour que le feu s'arrête à l'entrée de leur rue. 

Dans l'écurie, Lumière pousse des hennissements stridents. Difficile de dire ce qui enrage le plus l'étalon, entre les craquements du feu, et les gloussements des succubes. 

Théo entre sans peur dans la stalle, et lui caresse l'encolure. Ses directives au couple d'aubergistes, sont des plus clairs. Théo n'a que la sécurité de Lumière en tête. « S'il lui arrive le moindre mal, je vous ferai cramer, vous et votre trou à rats ! Même si pour ça, je dois arracher la torche des mains d'un démon ! » 

L'aubergiste hoche follement la tête, avec un regard plein de haine. 

Lumière vient de briser la porte de sa stalle, d'un coup de sabot. 

Dans les ruelles, éclairées d'une lueur malfaisante, Shin joue les éclaireurs. Il attend qu'un grand diable à tête de héron, passe l'angle, avant de remettre le groupe en marche. 

Une bouche d'égout explose devant eux. La plaque monte en chandelle, portée par une colonne de feu. 

Ils arrivent à un pâté de maisons, qui a entièrement basculé dans un gouffre. Certaines baraques défient la gravité, perchées au bord du vide. Au fond de l'abîme, une épée colossale, danse et enflamme les ténèbres. 

Les compagnons passent leur chemin. Personne ne suggère de descendre en rappel. 

Shin les conduit sur les quais. Des petits points orange, ballotés par la mer, rappellent que la colère des diables, peut vous atteindre même sur l'eau. Ces points sont toutes les embarcations amarrées dans la baie. Et qui flambent joyeusement, avec à leur bord, les gens qui pensaient fuir par la mer. 

La volonté de faire le mal, porte les démons bien-au-delà de l'école. Bob se demande si Enoch a orchestré ces débordements, ou si la situation lui a échappé. 

Sur une grève constituée principalement de détritus, s'écrase un flot d'eau sale continu. Il s'agit de la sortie des égouts, qui donne sur le port. Scellée par des barreaux, larges comme un nain. 

Un petit troupeau d'étudiants égarés, est rassemblé devant. Parmi eux, se trouve leur ancien guide, le garçon boucher. Les yeux fous, il se contrôle malgré tout, et accoste le groupe. « J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit. Prévenu autant de monde que possible. Beaucoup m'ont rie au nez. Ceux qui m'ont cru… certains sont quand même morts. À part quelques fuyards isolés, je crois qu'on est tout ce qu'il reste. » Abattu, l'étudiant désigne sa petite troupe échevelée. 

Une vague de sang chargée d'os, se fracasse contre la grille. Horrifiés, éclaboussés, les élèves se reculent. 

« Où se trouve le directeur ? » Bob a saisi le garçon boucher aux épaules. 

L'étudiant parait retrouver un peu de fierté. Il relève le menton, strié par la suie et les larmes. « Il défend toujours l'enceinte de son école. Il entravera l'avancée de l'ennemi, avec son propre corps, si cela peut permettre au dernier élève de fuir. » 

Bob ne semble pas impressionné outre mesure, par l'acte final du directeur. « Ah. Et dis-moi… Où se trouve le professeur Constant ? » 

Une expression de dégout tord le visage de l'élève. Pour voir arrêté le professeur dissident, il semble prêt à guider Bob, à travers la ville en feu. 

Ignorant le sang, qui lui clapote aux genoux, Grunlek tente de faire passer sa bedaine à travers les barreaux. Dans l'opération, il présente son œil borgne aux égouts. Mais Shin veille au grain. L'archer attrape le nain, et le tire à lui. La charge des chiens infernaux, s'écrase contre la grille. Un peu plus, et ils déchiraient Grunlek en lambeaux. 

Le nain doit admettre que plus rien ne peut sauver l'école. 

oOo 

Théo fait exprès de traîner la patte. Il espère ainsi offrir une cible facile. Qui appâtera les démons des environs. Théo est toujours prêt à trancher de l'hérésie. Même au couteau à beurre. 

Il sert le manche graisseux, décidé à manier l'arme, comme une épée de la justice. 

Et cela tombe bien, une proie s'amène. Dans une longue ondulation d'anneaux. La créature est une chimère. Une tête de mangouste, greffée sur un corps de cobra noir. Chaque moitié d'animal, doit se vouer une haine féroce. Ce qui expliquerait que la chimère se déplace comme si elle était soule. Elle fait de brusques embardées dans la rue, et s'écrase contre les poubelles. 

Théo ne doute pas qu'avec son couteau émoussé, il puisse écailler le démon. Arrivée à sa hauteur, la créature dresse sa tête poilue et rusée. Sa collerette de cobra, s'érige, alors qu'une langue fourchue vient goûter l'air. La chimère oscille, indécise. Avant de dégonfler sa collerette, et de poursuivre sa route laborieuse, entre les jambes du paladin. 

Pendant tout ce temps, Théo est resté tendu comme un ressort, prêt à frapper. A présent, il se dégonfle, comme le serpent un peu plus tôt. L'ennemi l'a humé. Et a jugé qu'il n'était pas une menace. Non. Pire. Qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. 

Depuis qu'il a prêté serment, Théo a toujours été craint ou raillé par les démons. Mais jamais encore le Mal ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux, et juste passé sa route. Comme si Théo n'était rien. Un démon mineur parmi tant d'autres. Dont la soumission à Enoch, le désigne comme membre de la famille, aux yeux de ses serviteurs. 

Théo se sent mal. Il se suiciderait bien avec son couteau à beurre. Mais il craint que cela ne fasse qu'assoir l'emprise qu'Enoch a déjà sur lui. 

oOo 

Ce n'est pas si étonnant que le concierge de l'école des mages, soit également le fossoyeur municipal. Plus surprenantes, les compétences martiales de l'énergumène. Il manie le râteau, comme jamais Grunlek ne l'a vu faire avant lui. Le fossoyeur embroche un incube sur les dents de son arme, et expédie ensuite le corps par-dessus le muret du cimetière. Au passage, il déloge tous les petits diablotins perchés là, à caqueter. 

« Il a un bon coup de poignet, le vieux. » Théo est plus impressionné par l'énergie de l'ancien, que par sa technique. Somme toute assez paysanne. 

Le garçon boucher s'est éclipsé, dès que les murs du cimetière ont été en vue. Il lui reste une vieille tante à évacuer. 

Il a certifié à Bob, que le professeur Constant se terrait dans la hutte du fossoyeur. Et pas seul. 

Virgile, le diable trépané, se tient blotti contre une pile de cercueils. Il presse un linceul devant sa face, et gémit à l'intérieur. Les grognements de bûcheron du fossoyeur, tout à sa besogne d'abatage, le terrifient. 

Constant lui-même, semble être passé par le feu et l'eau, avant d'arriver ici. Le professeur propret, est ici dépenaillé au possible. Il saigne d'une vilaine entaille au front. En état de choc, il tapote sa blessure, avec un chiffon maculé de liquide d'embaumement. 

« La Harpie Perchée va fermer ses portes. Et vous êtes seuls responsables ! » 

Théo dégage une autorité, qui dépasse de loin le nombre de ses années. « L'exécution du diable a été reportée. Pourquoi ? » 

« Le directeur est en train de cuir dans un pot, avec du gras de canard et du thym. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité, de continuer à suivre ses directives… » 

Grunlek s'assoit sur un cercueil. Ses mains reposent tranquillement sur ses genoux. « Comment vous avez réussi à quitter l'école ? » 

« J'ai encore des élèves qui me restent loyaux ! » 

« Loyaux… Pas tous. » Shin pense au garçon boucher, qui leur a vendu la localisation du professeur. 

Théo fait luire son couteau à beurre, et l'agite sous le nez de Constant. « Si vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser trimballer votre abomination en laisse… » 

L'homme prend son visage dans ses mains. « Oubliez-nous. Titi et moi. Et je vous révélerai qui sème les cadavres comme des miettes. » 

« Pourquoi négocier pour une information que l'on possède déjà… » Plein d'assurance, Bob se tourne vers le fossoyeur, qui regagne son logis. L'homme n'a pas l'air de trouver que le diable est un invité étrange. Le petit vieux commence à chiquer du tabac. Bob s'adresse à lui, avec toute la bonhommie du monde. « J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil à votre cimetière. Bien propret. À part pour les trous de sangliers. » 

« De sangliers ? Des sangliers ! Non ! Des sangliers-garous... Ils éventrent les tombes ! Traînent les morts dans les allées ! Dévorent les bas morceaux, et laissent le reste à pourrir ! » L'homme crache un glaviot roussâtre, qui sent le tabac à trois mètres. 

Bob tapote sa lèvre inférieure, pensif. « Hum… Mon cousin, il est berger… Il dit que pour les repousser, rien ne vaut la fleur de narcisse… » 

« Non, non ! Un idiot ! Du musc de bouc, dilué dans du venin d'araignée. Ça leur fait vomir leur propre estomac. » 

« Ah oui. C'est peut-être bien de ça, dont mon cousin me parlait. Il mélangeait la lotion à du pâté pour chien, et en faisait des petites boulettes. » 

« Ça non. Encore non. Il faut du cadavre frais, pour appâter le sanglier-garou. Saloperie de nécrophages… » 

« Mais mon cousin disait aussi, et ça je m'en souviens bien, que doser le poison, était très compliqué. » 

« Compliqué peut-être, pour un berger. Je n'ai connu qu'un échec, monsieur. Un tuyau enfoncé dans la gorge du cadavre. Et hop. On verse la substance jusqu'à emplir l'estomac. Le sanglier-garou a l'instinct de n'importe quel prédateur. Il mange d'abord le ventre. Mais le poison a mal réagit. Je suis repassé, une heure après avoir dissimulé l'appât. Le corps moussait comme le bain d'une catin. Après j'ai compris. Il faut badigeonner la substance directement sur le cadavre. Badigeonner, monsieur. Comme pour arroser un rôti. Quand la seconde tentative a échoué, je n'étais cette fois pas en faute. Le garde a ramassé l'appât, avant que le garou n'ait eu le temps de le humer. De toute façon, le corps puait le brûlé. Et les animaux n'aiment pas ça, en général. » 

Le professeur tempête, ce qui fait mugir d'inquiétude le diable. « Vieux cinglé ! Le directeur t'avait dit de détruire le corps de la fille ! » 

Le fossoyeur parait outré. « Je ne détruis pas les corps, moi, monsieur ! Je les inhume ! » 

Shin calme le jeu. « Mais la fille, vous ne l'avez pas enterrée. » 

« Pour que le garou passe derrière moi, et gâche un dur travail ? Non, j'ai sacrifié le corps de la fille, pour la tranquillité de mes autres défunts. » 

« Et les cubes de glace ? D'où vous est venue l'idée ? Car c'était également votre œuvre. » 

« L'idée ? L'idée. La bonne idée. J'ai vu un dresseur d'ours à la foire, qui donnait à sa bête des fruits emprisonnés dans un bloc de glace. La bête, elle mordait le cube, et tentait d'attraper les fruits. Ça l'occupait un moment, et l'aidait à oublier sa vie misérable. Si le stratagème était bon pour son ours, ça serait bien bon pour mon garou ! J'ai juste adapté la recette. Cette fois, l'appât serait plus discret. Moins de risque qu'un garde ne le ramasse. J'ai pris soin de les placer loin de tout endroit de passage. Pour que la bête se sente en sécurité, et prenne ses aises. Pas question qu'elle se traine mourante dans un fourré. Le temps qu'elle ronge la glace, le poison ferait effet. La bête doit s'effondrer sur place, là où je peux la ramasser. Je compte bien accrocher sa tête hideuse, près du portrait de ma vieille mère. Ça la mettra en valeur… » 

Bob retient d'une main le paladin. « Théo, à quoi penses-tu ? » 

« J'arrête le vieux cinglé. » 

« Et pour quel motif, je te prie ? Pour ce qu'on en sait, il n'a commis aucun crime. » 

« Et comment tu appelles la profanation de cadavres ?! » Théo réfléchit un moment. « Ah ! Et pour entrave à la justice de la Lumière… » 

Bob secoue la tête, saisit l'épaule du vieux, et se colle suffisamment à lui, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Mon bon fossoyeur, la prochaine fois que vous vous retrouvez face un problème de la nature d'un sanglier-garou. Faites appel à des professionnels. Cela évitera de mettre toute la ville en émoi, avec des meurtres qui n'en sont pas. » 

L'homme manifeste son intérêt, en expectorant dans son mouchoir. 

Bob masque une grimace de répulsion, et reprend son ton joyeux. « Oui, des aventuriers comme nous. Qui sauront vous débarrasser de votre problème animalier. Et payés par la ville, qui plus est. Car on parle bien ici, d'un cas d'hygiène et de santé publique. » 

Cette fois, le vieux crache directement dans sa main. Main que Bob serre sans hésiter, avec un sourire rayonnant. 

Théo n'apprécie pas du tout l'issue pacifique qui s'annonce. Le paladin fonctionne comme un chat. Quand il attrape une proie, il la ramène à ses maîtres. Et reçoit les félicitations de son clergé. Même si dans cette affaire, il n'y aurait bien qu'Enoch, pour lui tapoter la tête. 

En fait, non. Il y a un autre diable. Dont la main poisseuse, lui masse les bosses du crâne. Virgile a vaincu sa timidité, et déplacé un cercueil, pour toucher Théo. 

Le paladin a l'air horrifié. Il ne craint pas Virgile, non. Mais il a l'impression de revivre sa rencontre avec la chimère cobra. Cela va-t-il devenir la norme ? Toutes ces hérésies, que Théo et ses compagnons sont amenés à croiser dans leurs voyages… Est-ce que toutes vont le scruter, avec cette expression de sage reconnaissance, qui est celle de Virgile en ce moment ? 

Content de voir que Théo ne le repousse pas, le diable se gonfle de joie. Les poils de son torse, s'écartent, et Théo la voit. Sur son pectoral gauche. La salamandre à deux têtes et deux queues. Théo ne comprend pas comment elle a pu lui échapper jusqu'ici. Il l'avait prise pour un vulgaire nœud cicatriciel. Mais il s'agit bien de la même marque. Celle qu'Enoch accorde à ses champions. 

oOo


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 

oOo 

« Bien, bien… Tu as pris mes remarques en compte, je vois. Finis les lieux de rendez-vous sinistres. Encore un peu de travaux, et ce rêve pourrait se transformer en un petit nid douillet. » 

Appréciateur, Enoch évalue les changements survenus dans le décor. Cette nuit, Théo rêve d'un bosquet de peupliers. Avec une source, qui gargouille entre les racines. Sur les rochers moussus, poussent de grosses morilles. Une balançoire est suspendue au-dessus d'un petit gourd. L'eau est tellement claire, qu'on peut compter les gravillons, dans le lit du ruisseau. 

Avec ses cousins, Théo donnait le maximum d'élan à la balançoire, avant de se propulser dans l'eau fraiche. Le ruisseau n'est pas large. Plus d'une fois, un sauteur s'est cogné le menton, sur les rochers ronds. Avant de se relever, hilare, avec le nez qui pisse le sang. 

Théo retrouve les mêmes sensations qu'à l'époque. Le doux vert de l'herbe, qui cède la place aux couleurs criardes des jonquilles. Les feuilles de peupliers, qui dansent dans la brise, et dont le clapotement, se mêle à celui de l'eau. Le concert infini des crapauds, qui ne connait ni jour ni nuit. 

Même la présence impie du diable, ne suffit pas à souiller ce souvenir si doux et précieux. 

« Enoch… » 

Théo ne comprendra jamais. Pourquoi prononcer le nom du diable, attire aussitôt sur lui son attention pleine et entière. Les prunelles d'Enoch, luisent comme celles d'un félin vorace. 

« Je suis prêt à ce que vous m'enleviez votre marque. » La posture de Théo, dit pourtant tout l'inverse. Sur son rocher, il se tient voûté comme un bossu. Ses poings se crispent sur ses genoux. Les articulations craquent comme du bois sec. 

Enoch soupire, et vient se percher sur un second rocher, en amont du paladin. Là où le diable trempe ses pieds, l'eau siffle et se change en vapeur. 

« Le premier baiser que j'ai échangé, était avec une sorcière. Elle m'a aspiré les dents, et me les a recrachées dans l'œil, en gloussant comme une timbrée. En vérité, elle était folle à lier. Elle a d'ailleurs fini ligotée sur un bûcher, à goûter de façon intime et cruelle, au rayonnement de la Lumière. Pendant les mois qui ont suivi, chaque baiser me donnait d'affreux picotements aux gencives. Un effet purement psychologique, d'après un aliéniste avec qui j'ai pu échanger. Lui aussi a fini dans un cachot de la Lumière. Comme beaucoup de mes connaissances, en réalité. » 

Avec surprise, Théo se réalise détendu. Il se sent bien. Beaucoup trop bien, pour que cela soit naturel. « Mon premier baiser, était avec l'une de mes cousines. Une rouquine, au sourire triste. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du miel de châtaigner. Mère l'avait tartiné sur du pain, que nous venions de manger. » 

La voix d'Enoch lui parvient de très loin. Déformée et étouffée, comme à travers un tuyau. « Des taches de rousseur ? Ta cousine ? » 

« Oui. Tellement denses, qu'elles lui formaient comme des ailes, de chaque côté du nez. Une bouche trop large, aux lèvres trop fines. Pas les lèvres pleines et boudeuses, des autres petites filles. Elle était ronde et douce, comme un agneau gorgé de lait. » Théo s'interrompt, car la bouche de sa cousine, vient de se poser sur la sienne. Comme à l'époque, il force ses yeux à s'ouvrir en grand, pour pouvoir bien se souvenir. Et elles sont bien là, les ailettes tachetées. Qui s'étendent depuis l'arête du nez. Enoch a reproduit les moindres détails. À croire… Eh bien, à croire qu'il a pêché ces détails, directement dans la tête de Théo. 

Le baiser chaste se termine. Et Théo repasse une dernière fois la langue sur ses lèvres, parce qu'il a toujours aimé le goût du miel. 

« Cette seconde fois n'était pas aussi terrible, n'est-ce pas… ? » 

Quelque chose claque à l'intérieur de Théo. Bien sûr, tout ce temps, il avait conscience d'embrasser Enoch, sous les traits d'une petit fille. Mais entendre la voix du diable, encore plus rauque que d'habitude, sortir de la gorge délicate de sa cousine… Théo est perturbé. Et un peu vaseux. Il voudrait se laisser glisser dans l'herbe. Le parfum des jonquilles, lui tourne un peu la tête. 

Il met un moment, à se rappeler du pourquoi de tout ça. Et puis soudain, enfonce son doigt dans sa bouche, pour se tâter la langue. Bien sûr, le tatouage n'a aucun relief, et même en louchant, Théo ne peut savoir si Enoch a rempli sa part. 

Le diable s'amuse des contorsions et grimaces du paladin. « Ta langue est de nouveau aussi pure et chaste, que jadis. » 

Théo a toujours son doigt dans la bouche. Quand il réalise que le geste, attire un peu trop l'attention d'Enoch, il retire son doigt. Et l'essuie sur son pantalon, maussade. 

« C'est juste un changement esthétique, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez continuer à jouer les grosses commères, en regardant à travers mes yeux. » On sent à sa voix, que Théo a rendu les armes. Pour écarter le diable de lui, il n'envisage plus que l'exorcisme. 

« Si tu as peur qu'au matin, je te regarde tailler tes poils de nez, sois rassuré. Je le ferai sûrement une fois, juste pour rigoler un coup. Mais je ne vivrai pas dans ta tête. J'entretiendrai avec toi, un lien qui se rapproche plus de la connexion mentale de Balthazar. Crie mon nom, et je t'entendrai. Susurre-le, et je t'entendrai également... Mon signe est un outil, Théo. Pas une marque d'esclavage. Tu découvriras bien vite l'utilité, de pouvoir faire appel à un diable, lorsque la situation prend un tour désespéré. Ou juste quand tu t'ennuies, et veux tailler la bavette. » 

Théo adopte une posture crispée, le visage austère. « Je suis prêt à vous faire mon rapport, sur la situation avec Virgile. » 

Enoch parait pris au dépourvu. Mais il se recompose vite, et croise les doigts sur son genou, dans une attitude concentrée. « Si tu veux me raconter ta journée, Théo, vas-y, je t'en prie… » 

Cette fois, c'est au paladin, de cligner les yeux comme une chouette dérangée. « Hein ? Non, je pensais… À quoi servent ces réunions nocturnes dans ma tête, sinon à ce que je vous relate les développements de la journée ?! » 

« Je ne sais pas, Théo... à quoi peuvent s'occuper deux hommes dans la force de l'âge, et bien faits de leur personne… » 

« À faire la bagarre ? » La réponse de Théo, est à la fois dubitative, et pleine d'espoir. 

« Sachant que je t'écrase sur le plan physique, ta seule façon de me vaincre, serait que je meure d'ennui… Non, je pensais plutôt à une activité, dont nous sortirions tous les deux gagnants... » 

Théo est en train de calculer, s'il a le temps de cueillir plein de jonquilles, et se servir du bouquet comme épée, avant qu'Enoch n'arrive sur lui. 

Le rire du diable, contient une note gênée. « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater, l'absence de ton chaperon. » 

« Ah ! J'ai… j'ai coincé Bob dans l'un de mes souvenirs. Mon unique visite, au couvent des sœurs de la Lumière. Arrêtez de glousser ! C'est mal ce que j'ai fait ! Je voulais juste vérifier dans quelle mesure, je peux façonner mes rêves, et agir sur les intrus qui les visitent. » 

« Je ne te reprocherai pas ta curiosité, Théo. Ce serait un comble. Sache juste que des rêves trop maîtrisés, perdent de leur saveur. Si tu veux qu'ils t'emportent loin, ne dompte pas tes songes. Quant à mon fils, je comprends qu'il mette plus de temps à se dépêtrer d'un couvent, que d'un marécage… Non ! Non, ça, ça ne va pas m'aller ! Qu'est-ce qui est en train de te réveiller, cette fois !? Paladin, on va peut-être songer à te faire prendre un somnifère, avant que tu n'ailles te coucher. Cela nous évitera ces déplaisantes interruptions… Je nous prévois de longues nuits ensemble, Théo. Tu m'entends, paladin ! » 

Mais Théo n'est déjà plus là. Le ciel d'été, a fini de convulser au-dessus des peupliers. Le paladin s'est réveillé. 

oOo


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 

oOo 

Théo connait un réveil en fanfare. C'est le cas de le dire. L'incendie gronde en sourdine, dominé par la joie éclatante des clairons. Théo n'a pas ouvert les yeux, qu'il sourit déjà. Le claquement impérial, de centaines de bottes sur le pavé, lui a toujours fait de l'effet. Son cœur explose d'une certitude nouvelle. Peu importe la tache apparue récemment sur son âme, Théo demeure un fils de la Lumière. Il baigne dans son amour, et elle le gratifie toujours de ses dons. Même Enoch, n'a pas la sature suffisante, pour faire de l'ombre à sa divinité. 

Le paladin se bagarre avec le lacet de sa tunique, pendant qu'il se dépêche de rejoindre Shin à la fenêtre. Juste à temps pour voir des prêtres de l'eau, propulser un tsunami à travers le rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble en feu. L'eau folle, soulevée par la magie, s'engouffre dans la cage d'escalier, et inonde le premier étage. Pris dans la tourmente, des petits diables se font happer par la vague, et dégorger par les fenêtres brisées. L'eau retombe en cascade dans la rue, et les emporte avec elle. Shin émet un petit grognement appréciateur. 

Les démons piaulent dans le caniveau, où les paladins viennent les piétiner avec une joie sadique. 

La rue de l'auberge, où les aventuriers ont leurs quartiers, a été épargnée par l'incendie. Les tenanciers sont persuadés qu'ils doivent ce miracle, à la présence du paladin de la lumière, parmi leurs clients. Et Théo n'est pas loin de leur donner raison. Il soupçonne qu'Enoch, a gardé les flammes sous contrôle, dans cette partie de la ville. 

Le quartier des entrepôts n'a pas eu cette chance. Un détachement de prêtres de l'eau, prend la direction des carcasses fumantes, qui hier encore, étaient le poumon économique de la ville. 

Mais contrairement à celui qui a ravagé les quais, l'incendie en centre-ville, ne se comporte pas de façon naturelle. Les immeubles ont brûlé toute la nuit. Leur charpente aurait dû s'écrouler. Mais il n'en est rien. À croire que les habitations en feu, sont prises dans une boucle temporelle. Elles flambent sans fin. La fumée forme une coupole au-dessus de la ville, qui la maintient dans une nuit artificielle. 

Théo n'était pas sûr de le reconnaître, mais lorsqu'un jeune capitaine beugle son nom, il identifie enfin Flavio, un condisciple de l'académie militaire. 

« Silverberg ! Je vais finir par croire que la rumeur qui circule sur toi est vraie ! Partout où tu poses ton sac, l'Enfer rapplique ! » 

Depuis le balcon, Théo doit faire une drôle de tête, car le capitaine laisse échapper un rire tonitruant. Cet éclat venu de nulle part, effraye son cheval, qui piaffe sur le trottoir. 

« Ne me dis pas que tu te planques dans un bouiboui, à roupiller dans ton plumard ! Le Mal est de sorti, Théo. Les paladins mènent le siège ! Haut les cœurs, mon frère. Ton épée et ta bravoure. Voilà tout ce que l'Église réclame ! » 

Théo n'a pas besoin d'être motivé davantage. Sur le départ, il hésite à prendre son couteau à beurre. Mais sûrement que Flavio, aura une lame plus réglementaire à lui prêter. 

Pendant les heures qui suivent, Théo est sur un nuage écarlate. Il baigne dans la franche camaraderie de ses pairs, et le feu de la croisade. Théo expérimente une thérapie par l'épée. Il se purge du mal qui l'habite, en faisant couler le sang des démons. Le paladin atténue sa souffrance, en distribuant peur et misère autour de lui. Et tant pis si certains démons, restent passifs quand il les tranche. Comme si par leur absence de résistance, ils lui reconnaissaient un droit de vie et de mort sur eux. Et Théo enchaine les exécutions sommaires. Parce qu'une vie consacrée au mal, est une vie qui doit retourner dans le néant. 

Certains démons persiflent à son oreille, l'accusent de traitrise. Mais il ne leur doit rien. Il ne doit rien à Enoch. L'ordre du monde est clair. Dans quelle dimension parallèle, un diable et un paladin, peuvent se retrouver dans un rêve, pour papoter civilement ? Théo grimace, en se souvenant qu'ils ont fait plus que papoter. Un incube le supplie. En appelle même à Enoch. Théo lui déchire la bouche jusqu'à l'oreille. 

La grande purge des paladins, les porte jusqu'aux fermes qui bordent la ville. Des prêtres de la terre, excavent des tombes, juste sous les pieds des diables qui s'enfuient. Les fuyards tombent dans le trou la tête la première. Une cargaison de terre, vient ensuite les ensevelir vivants. 

D'autres prêtres, ont crée un piège d'eau, qui se referme sur les diablotins tel un filet. Les maillons se dilatent, jusqu'a se rejoindre, et former une bulle. Qui flotte à quelques toises du sol. Les diablotins crachent leur air à l'intérieur. Bientôt, ils viennent cogner contre le sommet de la bulle. Ventre vers le haut, comme des poissons morts. 

Lumière est aussi excité que son maître, alors qu'ils donnent la chasse à une succube. La diablesse, louvoie entre les buis, dans l'espoir de les semer. 

Théo fait volter Lumière. Il veut contourner la sapinière dans laquelle sa proie s'est enfoncée. Histoire de lui couper la route de l'autre côté. 

À quelques distances, d'autres cavaliers, hurlent leur joie de la chasse. Théo voit Flavio, talonner son hongre, jusqu'à planter sa lance dans le dos d'une chimère. Avec ses ailes d'aigle, et les plumes immaculées, qui lui couvrent le corps, la créature ressemblait plus à une créature céleste, qu'un rejeton des enfers. 

Mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Théo connait un diable bien propret dans son costard, et dont l'âme est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. 

La succube se sera montrée plus maligne. Théo connait sa première frustration de la journée. 

Il retrouve un peu espoir, au son d'aboiements frénétiques. Sa chasse n'est peut-être pas définitivement enterrée. 

Le hasard l'a conduit sur la route de Tue-loup et de sa meute. Le colossal mâtin, qui a arraché plus de gorges de loups, que tous les chasseurs du pays réunis, est cette fois tombé sur un trop gros gibier. 

Acculé contre une butte, Virgile braie de terreur, et cingle l'air de son gourdin. L'arme en question, est un jeune sapin. Le diable lui a laissé ses branches. Ce qui fait que la matraque, balaye les chiens plus qu'elle ne les écrase. Résultat, ils roulent au bas de la butte, et remontent à l'assaut, plus féroces que jamais. 

Chaque fois, Tue-loup mène la charge. Le chien a survécu à des combats bien plus vicieux et désespérés. Les branches l'effleurent, mais jamais ne le déséquilibrent. 

Il voit enfin arriver le bon moment. Dans sa tête de chien, il n'imagine pas que sa proie, puisse avoir d'autres ressources que la force brute. 

Les mâchoires du molosse se resserrent sur la gorge du diable. Virgile beugle et tente de l'arracher. Cela peut se faire, mais seulement si la gorge part avec. Alors qu'il se fait secouer en tous sens, le chien pédale follement des postérieurs. Ses griffes lacèrent les pectoraux de Virgile. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le diable, enclenche son ultime défense. 

La meute hurle à l'injustice. Ils courbent l'échine, alors que les langues de feu, leur claquent entre les oreilles. 

Son pelage prend feu, et pourtant Tue-loup refuse de libérer sa victime. Mais le brasier finit par lui atteindre la truffe, les yeux, et s'étendre à d'autres parties sensibles. 

D'une ruade, il se détache du diable, et roule follement dans la poussière, pour étouffer les brandons. 

Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Virgile. Peut-être à cause de l'odeur âcre du poil grillé. 

Pendant que les chiens montaient au combat, Théo est resté pétrifié dans le rôle de l'observateur. 

À présent, il envisage d'utiliser la foudre, pour rayer définitivement le diable débile, de la surface de la terre. 

Mais Virgile l'a enfin vu. Et pire, il reconnait le paladin. Il étend ses grosses mains, et bredouille, dans son langage personnel. 

Théo a l'impression de voir un enfant fragile, qui le supplie de disperser les sales gosses qui le harcèlent. 

Les chiens se replient. Leur regard ne quitte pas Tue-loup. Ce sera à lui, de décider d'un nouvel assaut. 

« Bouge-toi d'ici, Virgile gros benêt. » Tombés des arbres, deux diablotins armés de bâton, asticotent Virgile, pour le pousser à longer la butte. 

En réponse, Virgile agite ses grosses pattes, pour les chasser. Plus agiles que des mouches, les diablotins évitent ses claques. 

« Sois un bon garçon, Virgile. Suis les petites saloperies volantes. » Pour s'adresser à la bête, Constant utilisait une voix assurée et sincère. Théo en réussit une plutôt bonne imitation. Il se demande d'ailleurs quel sort a connu le professeur. En bon mage qu'il est, il aura fui, sans demander son reste. 

Le meuglement de Virgile, contient une note interrogative. Il veut approcher de Théo, mais les chiens se sont rassemblé autour du paladin, et aboient avec furie. 

Les diablotins toisent le paladin avec un mépris certain. Mais s'abstiennent de tout commentaire. Ils agrippent Virgile, à l'oreille et la narine. Et s'escriment à le trainer après eux. 

Théo les entend grogner d'effort, et traiter le diable de bœuf stupide, avant que les branches de conifère, n'étouffent leurs récriminations. 

Tue-loup lèche ses pattes brûlées. Entre deux coups de langue, il relève des yeux malins sur Théo. Et l'évalue, avec un mépris très semblable à celui du duo de diablotins. 

Théo agite son doigt dans la direction du molosse. « Ta vie est aussi simple qu'un morceau de viande, et une écuelle d'eau ! Alors ne me juge pas ! » 

Le chien se contente de cligner des yeux, et de retourner à sa toilette. 

oOo 

Théo rentre à l'auberge, pour se restaurer sur le pouce, avant de repartir jouer avec ses potes paladins. Il profite de l'absence de ses compagnons, pour jouir d'un moment de solitude dans le dortoir. Inquiet pour sa louve, Grunlek cherche sa trace dans la forêt. Bob est parti enquêter sur le phénomène de l'incendie qui reboucle. Quant à Shin, il se fait discret, comme chaque fois que les églises sont impliquées. 

Une fois devant le miroir, le premier réflexe de Théo est de tirer la langue à son reflet. Il repense à la formulation bâtarde d'Enoch. Théo ne sait pas si sa langue est chaste et pure, mais en tout cas, elle est redevenue aussi vierge qu'à sa naissance. Peut-être qu'un diable comme Enoch, est capable d'un peu d'honneur. Théo serait prêt à le croire. Mais il déchante vite. Le diable lui a juste joué un tour à sa façon. Théo voulait voir le peu de bien en lui. Mais le paladin n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Ne voulant pas se fier qu'à la seule preuve du miroir, il s'est inspecté des pieds à la tête. Et c'est au niveau du pied, justement, que le bât blesse. 

La marque est réapparue, sur la plante du pied gauche. Théo la frotte, comme s'il pouvait l'effacer ainsi. Et puis il la gratte avec ses ongles. Jusqu'à saigner. Mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant. Il va falloir plus incisif, pour couper court à cette infamie. Le regard fiévreux du paladin, tombe sur l'objet posé à côté du miroir. Il s'en saisit, les dents serrées. Théo anticipe sans mal la douleur qu'il va se faire subir. 

oOo


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 

oOo 

Grunlek câline la bourse d'or, comme s'il s'agissait d'un poupon. Enoch a été généreux. Avec l'argent de la ville, mais généreux quand même. Pourtant, les aventuriers n'ont pas vraiment la sensation du devoir accompli. Le fossoyeur continue sa petite vie tranquille. Entouré de ses défunts, qu'il traite comme des membres de sa famille. 

Théo doute que le spectre de la grande brûlée, puisse trouver le repos. Constant s'est évanoui dans la nature. Et Virgile… 

Enoch s'agite dans son fauteuil. « Oubliez Virgile. Je voulais un coupable. Vous m'avez livré une histoire discutable de sanglier nécrophage, et de fossoyeur siphonné. Arrêtons les frais. » 

Grunlek, sincère comme seul le nain peut l'être, s'excuse auprès d'Enoch, des massacres de démons, qui ont lieu en ce moment en ville. Le diable se contente de le dévisager avec froideur. 

Avant de soupirer, et de forcer son visage à se détendre. « J'avais sonné leur rappel. Mais leur frénésie de sang, les a rendus sourds à mes ordres. Avec leur croisade futile, les paladins débarrassent les rangs de mes serviteurs, des brebis galeuses. » Enoch a beau dire, on le sent éprouvé par la journée qui vient de passer. 

Il broie tellement du noir, que les aventuriers n'ont pas envie de s'attarder en sa présence, plus que nécessaire. Seulement, le diable a une dernière requête. 

« Théo ? Un petit mot, si cela ne te fait rien… » 

Au moment de partir, ses compagnons regardent leur ami avec compassion. Comme s'il était un élève turbulent, qui s'apprêtait à recevoir un sermon du directeur. 

« Je passerai sur le fait que tu oses te présenter devant moi, avec le visage barbouillé par le sang de mes mignons... » 

Sous la couche de sang en question, Théo affiche un rictus provocateur. 

« T'es-tu seulement regardé dans un miroir récemment ? » 

Là, Théo doit bien avouer qu'il ne voit pas où le diable veut en venir. Si Enoch commence à lui chercher des poux dans la tête, parce qu'il a négligé de se raser un matin… 

« Tu es pâle, décharné. Si tu t'allongeais sur la table, je pourrais te prendre pour l'un de mes macchabées. Ta peau est moite, tes lèvres gercées. Je ne parle même pas de cette boiterie, dont tu vas m'expliquer la cause. Je comprends que tu sois un peu perturbé. Mais ne commence pas à te négliger, Théo. Tu dois continuer à manger. Te reposer. Et te laver. Je ne te possède pas depuis trois jours, et tu es déjà plus affaibli que la louve, au bout de six mois. Théo, si tu continues comme ça, tu ne finiras pas la semaine. » 

« Ma santé se détériore ? Et vous voulez me faire passer pour le responsable ? Allez vous faire foutre, Enoch ! Vous avez suffisamment de mignons pour ça ! » 

Théo est tellement secoué par la colère, qu'il peine à se déchausser. Il attrape ensuite sa cheville, pour montrer au diable son pied nu. Une gymnastique pas si évidente, qui lui demande de sautiller sur place. 

Enoch a une inspiration hachée, qui se finit sur un gémissement d'incompréhension. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait… » 

En toute franchise, Théo n'espérait pas qu'Enoch serait aussi horrifié. Il faut dire que sa plante de pied, offre un spectacle terrible. Le paladin a raclé la peau avec la lame de son rasoir. 

D'ailleurs, quand il retourne sa botte vers le sol, du sang s'en écoule, comme du vin d'une bouteille. 

Enoch a ses deux mains bien à plat sur le bureau. Quand il les ramène vers lui, il crée les mêmes sillons qu'un socle de charrue. Juste avec les ongles de sa forme humaine. 

« Pendant qu'on y est… Je tenais à vous prévenir, que les paladins ont amené un prêtre avec eux. Il va tenir un exorcisme, à leur demande. Pour être sûr qu'aucun miasme démoniaque, n'est venu s'enkyster dans leur âme, pendant la grande purge d'aujourd'hui. Les paladins m'ont invité à participé à cette sainte réjouissance. Et vous pouvez être sûr qu'à cette occasion, je serai sur l'un de bancs de l'Église, parmi eux… » 

Enoch a très mal réagi au pied charcuté. Mais l'idée de Théo aux mains d'un exorciste, ne parait pas le défriser. « Cela ne te servira à rien. À part te causer une extrême douleur. » 

« Qui ne tente rien… » La bravade de Théo, est ternie par une inquiétude soudaine. 

Enoch vient de reculer son fauteuil, pour ouvrir un tiroir du bureau. Il en ressort un petit flacon violet, qui pulse comme un cœur bien portant. 

« Ce- c'est quoi ? » Théo n'avait plus balbutié, depuis ses six ans. 

« Du sirop pour la toux. Tu vas m'en prendre une cuillérée. Une unique cuillère. Plus, et ton corps va se régénérer, au point de rajeunir. Ce qui ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Je pourrais te balancer en travers de mes genoux, et te donner la fessée que tu mérites... » 

Le teint de Théo, devient aussi violet que le flacon. « Je ne boirai pas ça, Enoch. Même si vous m'enfoncez un bâton dans le cul, pour me forcer à ouvrir la bouche ! » 

« On parlera fantasme plus tard, Théo. Pour la première fois de ta vie, sois un bon garçon. Et accepte que je t'aide à retrouver la santé. » 

Mais le flacon ne bénéficiera à la santé que du tapis. Théo vient de gifler la main d'Enoch. La poigne du diable était trop forte, pour que le flacon s'éjecte. Mais il s'est brisé entre ses doigts. 

Avec une lenteur, qui n'annonce rien de bon pour le paladin, Enoch essuie sa main poisseuse, directement sur son costume. Une telle négligence de la part du diable si soigné, en dit long sur son état d'esprit actuel. 

Malgré les épais pansements, le pied de Théo laisse des empreintes sanglantes sur le dallage, alors qu'il se recule vivement. 

« Si vous cherchez quelqu'un à materner, Enoch, il vaut mieux vous tourner vers Bob. Je ne suis pas l'un de vos minets impressionnables, dont vous pouvez considérer les désirs, comme de vulgaires caprices. Je vous ai dit ne plus vouloir de votre marque. Mais vous n'avez pas pu résister, à l'envie de me faire un mauvais tour. Elle est là, la conséquence, Enoch. En train de saigner comme un goret, et de tâcher votre précieux tapis ! » Théo vibre d'une saine fureur. 

Enoch au contraire, est retombé de quelques degrés. « Je ne comprends pas, Théo. Tu peux te montrer si conciliant, quand je partage tes rêves. Alors pourquoi au réveil, tu redeviens cet âne bâté, qui mord la main qui lui offre du grain ? » 

Le paladin toise le diable avec mépris. « Il est peut-être là, le problème, Enoch. On n'est jamais vraiment soi-même, dans les rêves… » 

« Alors, elle est là, la vérité ? Plutôt que reconnaitre que tu agis comme un enfant, en refusant ma marque, tu préfères t'obstiner dans ta bêtise, au risque de finir avec un pied estropié… » 

« Rêvez pas. Grunlek m'a tanné, pour que j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour me soigner. Mais si je faisais ça, la marque réapparaitrait, en même temps que la nouvelle peau. J'attendrai donc que mon pied cicatrise de façon naturelle. Même si je dois marcher dans mon propre sang. Je préfère un pied déformé par un acte de rébellion, qu'intact mais portant la marque de la soumission. » 

Peut-être est-ce l'emploi du mot soumission. Le déclencheur. Toujours est-il que le contrôle d'Enoch vole en éclat. Tout comme son bureau. Et la table à macchabée la plus proche. Avec son contenu. 

Théo revoit Alastair, et son déchainement de fureur, justement temporisé par Enoch. Et il a peur du diable, soudain. 

« Que tous les dieux m'entendent et me jugent, mais je t'aime Théo ! Es-tu seulement capable de l'entendre, paladin, ou tes prêtres t'ont bouché les oreilles, avec leurs âneries sur l'Enfer et tous ses pêchés !? » 

Enoch halète, comme s'il venait de mener un terrible combat. Il ressemble à son fils, dans les moments où Philippe menace de prendre le dessus. 

Théo ressent un immense calme. Il n'est ni aussi surpris, ni aussi dégouté, qu'il l'aurait pensé. En fait, dans son état de sérénité retrouvée, il se sent capable de pitié pour le diable. 

« Vous ne ressentez pas d'amour, Enoch. Juste de la convoitise. » 

« Un mot que tu ne devais pas connaitre, avant que tes prêtres ne te le fourrent dans le crâne. Que connais-tu à l'amour, à part ces petits glapissements, que poussaient tes condisciples, du fond de leur paillasse d'écuyer... J'ai vécu mille ans, et vu plus de couples forniquer, qu'il n'y a d'étoiles dans le ciel. » 

« Je sais ce qu'est l'amour. J'ai été témoin de celui de mes parents. » 

« Oh, j'imagine très bien comment ils ont pu te concevoir. Dans le noir, et à travers un drap troué. Quand je te parle d'amour, ne te ridiculise pas, à m'agiter sous le nez la sexualité mortifiante et aseptisée, d'un couple de bigots ! » 

« C'étaient des gens biens. » 

« Ne confonds pas bonté et piété ! » 

Enoch et Théo, s'aboient dessus comme des chiens hargneux. Mais le diable signe la fin du duel, en s'affaissant dans son fauteuil. Enoch offre un spectacle un peu décalé, enfoncé dans son siège, alors que le bureau devant lui, git les quatre fers en l'air. 

« Tu devrais t'en aller, Théo… » 

« Ne me chassez pas comme un malpropre ! C'est vous, qui m'avait convoqué ! » 

« Tu m'as beaucoup trop énervé. Cela pourrait dégénérer. Prends ta botte sanglante, ton pied mutilé, et ton obstination décérébrée. Et dégage de ma vue. » 

C'est stupide à dire, mais Théo a les yeux qui le picotent. Trop de tensions, qui s'en vont d'un coup. Il se revoit enfant, renvoyé par son père, après l'un de ses cuisants sermons. 

Il quitte le bureau avec rage, en espérant qu'Enoch se noiera dans son dépit. 

oOo


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 

oOo 

« Heu, Théo… Je ne t'empêcherai pas de passer en coup de vent, mais on a quand même un petit souci, là… » 

Le paladin suppose que Grunlek fait référence au couple d'aubergistes, dont la femme est train de clapir de larmes les genoux de Shin. Théo ne voit pas trop où est le problème. Les filles aiment pleurer sur l'épaule de l'archer. Bien sûr, la tenancière lui parait un peu vieille pour ces bêtises. Sans compter que son mari les observe, à même pas deux mètres. 

Et puis Théo les note enfin. Les défenses de sanglier, qui déforment la bouche de l'homme. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Des poils drus, ne cessent de pousser et se rétracter, partout sur son visage. 

« Ben voyons. » Peut-être que Flavio était dans le vrai. Théo attire les hérésies, comme Shin attire les femmes. 

« Ayez pitié, paladin… ! Jamais, je le jure, jamais nous n'avons touché à l'un de nos clients ! Lorsque les temps sont durs, nous pillons une ou deux poubelles dans le voisinage, c'est vrai ! Mais notre ordinaire, se constitue de glands, de larves et de champignons ! Matilda a un don pour trouver les truffes ! Cela a fait la réputation de notre établissement. Mais l'hiver fut terrible, messire. La moitié des enfants de la ville en sont morts. Mêmes les nantis, ont commencé à manger leurs os de poulet, et leurs épluchures. Plus de poubelles, pour Matilda et moi. Plus de vivres à l'auberge. Plus de clients. Et pendant que les citoyens mincissaient, le cimetière de la ville se gorgeait. Un soir, nous avons aperçu un renard, qui grattait à l'une des tombes fraiches. Et là Matilda... Non ! J'ai suggéré… Quel mal cela pouvait-il faire ? Ils étaient déjà morts, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes pas de monstres. Au début, nous avons veillé à ne déterrer les corps, que des défunts sans famille. Pour que personne ne soit choqué, vous voyez ? Et enfin, la forêt a reverdi. Les champs ont de nouveau produit. Mais pour nous, le tourment ne faisait que commencer. Le sang, messire, le sang, comprenez bien. Douze ans, douze à ne jamais consommer de viande rouge. Et cette unique exception, durant ce cruel hiver. Pas un jour ne passe, sans que Matilda ne me supplie d'arrêter. Cela devient trop risqué, hein, Matilda ? Les gens commencent à se méfier. Nous avons trouvé des corps empoisonnés. Ma femme s'est contrôlée à grand-peine. Même en les sachant contaminés, l'instinct la poussait à y gouter. Nous avons frôlé le drame, plusieurs fois. Une poignée de semaines, messire. C'est tout ce que nous demandons. Pour nous déshabituer au sang. Les affaires reprennent doucement. Nous avons de nouveau des clients. Il faut juste, que nous renoncions définitivement à ces visites au cimetière… » 

Le paladin ne hurle pas à l'hérésie. Cela doit surprendre le nain, car il l'interroge d'une voix douce. « Théo ? » 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Grunlek… Ce couple boulotte des cadavres. Des gens ont perdu deux fois leurs proches. D'abord enlevés par la mort, et ensuite par ce duo de cochons. Pour ce que j'en ai à faire… ils peuvent bien finir en rôtis sur la table d'Enoch. Pendus à un arbre par les paladins, ou égorgés par les prêtres. » 

Matilda gémit d'horreur. Grunlek lui tapote le genou pour la rassurer. 

« Notre paladin est juste de mauvais poil. Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Des soupçons pèsent déjà sur vous. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est arranger votre fuite de la ville, et vous donner de quoi recommencer une nouvelle vie. Peut-être loin des hommes, cette fois… » 

Théo ne reste pas pour écouter les inepties du nain. S'il veut distribuer à des criminels cannibales, l'argent que les aventuriers ont reçu pour enquêter sur leurs crimes…Grand bien lui fasse. 

Sa boiterie s'est intensifiée. Théo grommelle comme un voleur. Il doit s'aider de la rambarde, monter les escaliers. Mais même ainsi, il finit par gravir les marches sur les genoux. 

oOo

« Théo… ? Attends, tu te mets au lit ?! » Bob l'a rejoint à l'étage. 

Après le père, voilà au tour du fils, de se mêler de la santé du paladin. Théo n'en peut plus, de cette famille. Il voudrait que tous l'oublient. Et le laissent à sa petite vie rangée de paladin. 

Théo a déjà tombé ses chausses. Mais il n'atteindra jamais son lit. 

Plié en deux, le paladin vomit un flot de sang noir. Auquel se mêlent des fragments de chair brûlée. Secoué de râles, il s'étouffe, avant que Bob ne le redresse contre lui. Le mage lui loge sa main dans la gorge. Il en retire d'énormes caillots par pelletés. Pendant un temps, le paladin respire mieux. Mais les régurgitions reprennent. Un liquide chaud lui coule des yeux. Cela pourrait être des lames. Mais il s'agit de sang. 

« Enoch ! ENOCH ! Père ! » 

Théo se demande bien pourquoi le mage s'excite comme ça. Après tout, il est juste en train de mourir… 

« Donne-le moi… écarte-toi, fils ! » Bob se fait arracher à lui, avec une force terrible. 

Entre deux caillots, Théo proteste contre la brutalité d'Enoch, qui a valu au mage de percuter la table. 

Théo sent qu'on lui bascule la tête en arrière. Une très mauvaise idée. Ça ne va pas aider le sang à s'évacuer. Ses poumons débordent du trop-plein. Son corps convulse à se déchirer, dans l'espoir vain de lui éviter la noyade. 

« Tu comprends pourquoi je qualifiais cet exorcisme, de très mauvaise idée… » 

Théo n'en revient pas. Il est à l'article de la mort, et le diable ose lui murmurer dans les cheveux. Le paladin se débat comme un furieux. Mais cela se traduit juste par sa tête, qui ballote sur l'épaule d'Enoch. Le diable le tient sur ses genoux. Théo n'est pas sûr que la noyade, le tue avant la honte. 

La voix d'Enoch, est rauque de fureur et de dégout. « Cet abruti de prêtre, ne s'est pas contenté de simagrées et autres roulements d'yeux… Il vous a posé une feuille sur la langue, n'est-ce pas ? » 

Il reste assez de force à Théo, pour hocher la tête. 

« Théo, écoute-moi, car c'est très important. Vous a-t-il dit qu'il s'agissait d'une feuille de houx ? » 

Un nouveau hochement tête, cette fois accompagné d'un râle terrible. Et d'une cascade de sang, qui s'écrase sur le mollet d'Enoch. 

Visiblement, le diable n'a pas aimé qu'il lui vomisse dessus. Car il pousse Théo de ses genoux. Bob prend aussitôt le relais. 

À sa voix stable, Théo peut juger que le mage a retrouvé sa contenance. Il parait maintenant agacé. « C'est tout ? Tu débarques dans cette chambre, comme une tornade s'abat sur une ville, et tu repars en nous laissant un diagnostic, mais aucun remède ?! Mais merde, père ! Il va mourir ! » 

« Permets-moi de te corriger. Il va passer l'une des nuits les plus épouvantables de sa vie. Mais le paladin survivra. Les imbéciles dans son genre, guérissent toujours. L'exorciste a causé des dégâts. Bien plus que cet incapable ne pouvait l'espérer. Théo expulse les reliquats de ma magie. Des déchets, comme certains enchantements en produisent parfois. Mais la marque subsistera. Malgré l'attaque du prêtre. Et l'acharnement de Théo avec son rasoir. » 

« Mais toi, tu ne pourrais pas le soulager ? » 

« Oh si, je le pourrais ! Notre nouveau lien me le permet. Mais je n'en ferai rien. Théo a besoin d'apprendre une leçon. Son Église et ses prêtres, sont désormais l'Adversaire. Et je suis son seul allié. » 

Cette fois, Théo crache volontairement son glaviot, sur la chaussure d'Enoch. Il aurait compris que le diable lui file un coup de pied, en représailles. 

Mais Enoch se contente d'afficher une peine profonde, et de repartir comme un prince. 

oOo


	19. Chapter 19

**Attention ! Je viens de poster pleins de chapitres d'un coup ! Ne passez pas à côté des autres.**

* * *

Chapitre 19

oOo

La pierre, froide et dure, remplace la sensation d'un linge humide, sur le front de Théo. Le paladin reprend ses esprits, la tête sur le tombeau de son père. Un bien cruel oreiller.

Théo ne peut croire qu'il se soit endormi. Il aura plutôt tourné de l'œil, et gagné ce monde insensé et flottant, où Enoch s'obstine à le rejoindre.

Seulement cette fois, le paladin est seul. Sauf si on compte les restes de son père, comme une compagnie. Théo n'arrive pas à savoir s'il invoque le souvenir de ce tombeau, pour se réconforter, ou se flageller.

Sous le blason familial, il peut lire cette fameuse devise, qu'à trois ans, il savait déjà ânonner. Supporte, et abstiens-toi.

Ce n'est qu'à l'adolescence, que Théo a vraiment compris avec quel poids, ces mots allaient peser sur sa vie.

Supporte les maux, et abstiens-toi de tout plaisir.

C'est stupide à dire, mais Théo aimerait montrer cette inscription à Enoch. Une envie vaine et puérile. Mais il a l'impression qu'ainsi, le diable comprendrait mieux ses choix de vie. Et peut-être, arrêterait de le harceler, pour que Théo se détourne d'une voie qu'il a eu tant de mal à tracer.

« Le fils, recroquevillé sur les os du père. Une symbolique vomitive. »

Théo est bien content d'avoir son front plaqué contre le marbre. Il peut ainsi dissimuler son expression de totale sidération. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un autre diable qu'Enoch, puisse avoir la clé de ses rêves.

Et pourtant. Impossible d'ignorer le propriétaire de cette voix, tant Théo a souhaité la lui faire ravaler.

Philibert, le diable fêtard du mont Fol, pince le pied du gisant de marbre. L'orteil se sectionne sous ses doigts. Indifférent, il le jette dans un fourré.

Lentement, Théo se relève de toute sa hauteur. Ce qui comparé à Philibert, ne fait pas si grand.

« Tu m'as l'air bien maladif, Théo… Tire un peu la langue, pour voir ? »

Plutôt que lui tirer la langue, le paladin choisit d'adresser au diable, un geste universellement obscène. « Vous ne devriez pas faire le coq, avec votre patron dans les environs… »

Théo anticipe avec plaisir, la dérouillée qu'Enoch risque d'administrer à Philibert, pour hanter ainsi son protégé.

L'évocation de son supérieur, n'enlève rien de sa sérénité à Philibert. « Je ne comprendrai jamais quelle qualité tu lui trouves, Enoch. Certes, Virgile était un écrabouilleur de têtes. Mais au moins, il était bien monté… »

Théo grogne, alors que le regard dubitatif du diable, tombe sur son entrejambe.

Et puis soudain, la douche froide. Enoch révèle sa présence, tout du long adossé contre le gisant. Et il parait plus contrarié par Théo, que par les bêtises de Philibert.

Théo n'a jamais rien attendu de bon, de la part d'Enoch. Aussi, il ne s'explique pas ce pincement fulgurant à la poitrine. Ni ce goût âpre de la trahison, qui envahit sa bouche.

Le paladin tente une raillerie, mais le cœur n'y est pas. « La prochaine fois que Bob déblatère, sur la loyauté stricte des diables, je lui fais manger son bâton… »

Si jusqu'ici Enoch avait l'air contrarié, l'accusation de déloyauté finit de l'enrager. Malgré tout il se contient, comme s'il avait décidé bien avant, qu'il ne ferait grâce d'aucune parole au paladin.

Du coup, c'est Philibert qui monte au créneau, pour défendre l'honneur de son patron. « Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, Théo. Mon amour de la vérité, s'en trouverait molesté. Sache, enfant ingrat et grossier, qu'Enoch s'est débattu comme le beau diable qu'il est, pour t'éviter l'épreuve funeste qui t'attend. Mais il est des lois anciennes, auxquelles même lui ne peut se soustraire. Sais-tu quelle nuit nous sommes, petit paladin de la lumière ? »

Théo charge au maximum sa voix d'indifférence et de mépris. « Comme si je me souciais de l'agenda du Mal… »

Philibert s'insurge. « Tu devrais ! C'est le rôle du domestique, de connaître l'emploi du temps de son maître ! Mais passons… Ce soir, nous entamons la nuit du Sabbat. Une des rares célébrations, où les mortels sont autorisés à parader au bras des diables. Une invitation privilégiée. Je me réjouissais d'avance, du couple adorable qu'Enoch et toi alliez former à cette occasion. Mais voilà qu'une rumeur court en Enfer, comme quoi tous deux êtes en froid ! C'est alors que je me dis, Philibert... Tu as toutes tes chances auprès du petit paladin ! Fais-lui ta demande. Ébouillante-le s'il décline. Aussi, je te présente une invitation en bonne et due forme, Théo mon cher. Parade à mon bras, ce soir. Et peut-être, survis jusqu'à demain… »

Théo aimerait qu'Enoch accepte de croiser son regard. Le diable pourrait ainsi y lire, toute la haine qu'il lui inspire.

Gonflé d'importance, Philibert présente son bras, que Théo refuse de prendre. Le paladin se concentre, sur sa prochaine action.

Même le rugissement de Philibert, ne suffit pas à le prendre de court. « ENOCH ! » Philibert tape du pied, à la façon d'un enfant capricieux.

Ce cri a au moins le mérite de faire réagir un peu Enoch. Théo est fier de lui, alors qu'il ne cède pas devant l'avancée menaçante du grand diable.

Mais Enoch se contente de réitérer le geste de son serviteur, en offrant son bras au paladin. Même s'il n'affiche pas l'autorité arrogante de Philibert, le geste d'Enoch dénote une courtoisie glaciale.

Théo avale sa salive. L'épée de pierre, qui repose sur le gisant, est aussi lourde que le paladin lui-même. Mais comme ils se trouvent actuellement dans son rêve, Théo aura peut-être la force de la soulever, et la retourner contre les diables. Même s'il ignore lequel des deux, serait sa cible en priorité…

De toute façon, l'ambition guerrière du paladin meurt dans l'œuf. Sa main moite repose sur le poignet d'Enoch. En un geste que jusque-là, il n'a vu exécuté que par des donzelles. Théo n'a aucune idée de comment sa main s'est retrouvée ici. Lui n'a rien demandé, de ça il en est sûr.

De toute façon, Enoch ne lui laisse pas le temps de se torturer l'esprit. Les deux diables décollent pour le Sabbat. Et ils entrainent un paladin non-consentant, dans leur sillage.

oOo

Partout autour d'eux, des sorcières atterrissent, montées sur des cochons. Les bestiaux n'ont pas d'ailes, mais ça ne les a pas empêchés de voler jusqu'ici. Derrière chaque sorcière, se tient un enfant en croupe. Les cavalières démontent, et les porcs redeviennent ce qu'ils ont toujours été. Un moine, un bourgmestre, un épicier. De pauvres citoyens, arrachés à leur lit pour la nuit. Et forcés à cette cavalcade folle, sous les fesses de jeunes filles hilares et délurées.

L'image qui écœure le plus Théo, est celle des enfants, dorénavant à califourchon sur le dos de ces hommes, qui se tiennent à quatre pattes comme des bêtes. Si les sorcières ont la décence de cacher certaines parties de leur anatomie, les hommes sont nus comme à leur naissance.

Théo admire le comportement stoïque des enfants. Pas de cris, ni de pleurs, tandis que les sorcières les font descendre de leur douteuse monture. Les gosses paraissent tétanisés.

En fait, cela va bien plus loin que ça, comme Théo le découvre. Raides comme du bois, et aussi expressifs, les marmots se laissent plonger dans un monstrueux chaudron. Le récipient bulle tellement, qu'il tressaute sur les pieds fourchus, qui lui servent d'assise.

Théo a mal pour les gosses, qui mijotent là-dedans. À croire que la soupe est froide. Mais Théo bien voit les bulles, et la vapeur. Sans compter le feu infernal, qui rugit sous le chaudron.

Il veut se précipiter, pour extraire les mômes, avant que leur peau ne se détache.

Mais Enoch le ramène brutalement à son côté. Théo relève des yeux effarés sur le diable. Cette fois, Enoch accepte de baisser la tête, et croiser son regard. Théo aurait préféré qu'il s'en abstienne.

Enoch a pris la juste mesure du choc et du dégout, que la cuisson des enfants fait naître chez le paladin. Mais sur le visage du diable, Théo ne lit aucun remord. Il découvre même une farouche revendication.

Le paladin réalise que durant les derniers jours, il s'est laissé endormir par le comportement civilisé du diable, envers lui. Ce Sabbat est un bon rappel de ce qu'Enoch est réellement. Une créature dégénérée, pour qui l'humain est une viande qui se cuisine, au même titre que le bœuf ou le poulet.

Théo se concentre pour ignorer les enfants dans leur bouillon. Ce qui n'est pas trop difficile, si on envisage toutes les stimulations qui existent alentour.

Les démons sont de plus en plus nombreux à atterrir sur la place. La lumière des lampadaires, renforce l'aspect huileux de leur peau. Ils ne s'embarrassent pas des breloques et fanfreluches, qu'en une même circonstance, les humains se seraient flattés d'afficher.

Clairement, certain des invités n'ont pas vu l'eau d'un bain depuis des années. Aucun valet n'est présent pour les servir. Le petit hochement de tête déférent, que les convives adressent à Enoch, est la seule distinction hiérarchique, dont les diables de haut rang semblent bénéficier.

Théo doit bien admette que tous ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Dans l'imaginaire du paladin, orienté par ses lectures religieuses, le Sabbat des sorcières s'apparente à une immense fornication à ciel ouvert. Pourtant, ce qu'il a devant les yeux, ressemble plus à une grande réunion de famille. Par-dessus les têtes cornues, un démon salue un ami, perdu de vue depuis des siècles. Perchés sur d'énormes louches, des diablotins touillent le ragoût. Ils plissent les yeux d'effort, mais aussi dans l'espoir de voir sous le pagne des sorcières. Lesquelles s'échangent des histoires paillardes, qui font rougir Théo jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Et partout, cela papote, se congratule, s'échange les nouvelles. Parfois mauvaises. Théo entend plusieurs fois son Église mentionnée.

Le flot des gens et de leurs bavardages, devient de plus en plus flou, au point que l'esprit de Théo s'en détache. Il prête plus d'attention au site dans lequel l'assemblée se tient. Et repère enfin les cadavres, pendus aux lampadaires.

Enoch est accaparé par un convive. Théo en profite pour lui glisser des mains. Le diable grogne un avertissement, mais ne lui court pas après.

Si Théo est aussi curieux des cadavres, c'est parce qu'il a reconnu sur eux, la livrée des paladins de la lumière. Lentement, il passe d'un lampadaire à l'autre, et découvre l'exposition macabre. L'une des victimes en particulier, retient son attention. Il s'agit de Flavio, qu'il reconnait à sa risible coupe en brosse. Et heureusement qu'il y a la coupe de cheveux. Car le visage du paladin est tellement tuméfié, que Théo aurait pu le scruter sous le nez, sans le reconnaître.

Théo qui d'ailleurs, commence doucement à paniquer. Il sait enfin où il se trouve. Aujourd'hui encore, sur cette même place, il assistait à l'immolation de plusieurs démons, dans le brasier sacré de la Lumière. Apparemment, la possession de cette place, a changé de main durant la nuit.

Théo est perdu entre les réalités. Il espère vraiment qu'Enoch le force à penser ce cauchemar. Et que ce qu'il voit, suspendu à ces lampadaires, n'est ni le présent, ni le futur.

Un incube chargé d'un plateau, le bouscule. Par réflexe, Théo l'aide à se rétablir. L'incube s'excuse en rigolant, et rajuste sa charge. Sur le plateau, trônent deux têtes monstrueuses de sangliers. Avec un haut-le-cœur, Théo se rappelle du triste secret de leurs logeurs. Il secoue sa tête, comme s'il avait de l'eau dans l'oreille, et s'apprête à questionner l'incube.

Mais Enoch a retrouvé son partenaire volage. Un bras autour de sa taille, il entraine Théo loin de l'incube avenant.

« Tu ne l'as peut-être pas compris, Théo, mais ta vie est en jeu ici. Ne quitte pas mon côté. Et marche, paladin. Marche, même si tu sens que tu pourrais en mourir. Revoir l'aube est à ce prix… »

oOo

* * *

Et c'est donc ici, que se termine ce deuxième arc. Pour tout vous dire, j'en prévoyais un troisième. Enoch se rapprochait du paladin. Et les liens entre Théo et lui, étaient révélés à l'église de la Lumière. Ce qui entrainait le procès de Théo. Mais je pense finalement en rester là. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction. Et la partager.

Du coup, je vous dis peut-être à une prochaine fois, et prenez soin de vous !


End file.
